Forbidden
by JaninaM8
Summary: This story involves EJami incest. Stefano raised EJ and Marlena & John raised the rest of the brood. Now EJ has returned to the Brady/Black fold. Sami and EJ find themselves drawn to each other... How will they deal?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Samantha Brady knew she had an older brother the way most people knew they had the radio on. It was there, it was on, but once you got caught up in other things, you forgot about it. Until it was time to turn it off of course.

That was how Sami felt about EJ. She knew he was her brother, but he didn't live with her family, so he was there and yet not. When people would ask if she had siblings she would tell them about her fraternal twin Eric…and then, "Oh yeah, and my brother EJ. But he doesn't live with us. He lives in England with his Dad. His Dad is evil so I barely see EJ."

Evil was an understatement depending on who you asked, especially Marlena, Sami and EJ's mother. She had had a fling with Stefano DiMera and when she'd refused to marry him after EJ was born he had filed for sole custody. It was typically unheard of for a mother to be parted from her baby, but Stefano had done things to prove to the courts that Marlena was an unfit mother. Things she wouldn't talk about, but Sami just knew from whispered conversations she'd eavesdropped on that it had been horrible.

What Marlena would leave out of her explanations about how things shook out with Stefano was that she had been also having a fling with Roman Brady. A paternity test had been done on EJ, so Sami had gathered from her eavesdropping.

It all sounded very much like a soap opera to Sami.

Shortly after Marlena lost EJ to Stefano, she married Roman and became pregnant with Sami and Eric. And then shortly after that, Marlena and Roman divorced and Marlena married John Black, who had served as more of a father figure to Sami than Roman. And, she had gained a brother and sister in John: Belle and Brady.

Sami loved her family. They weren't perfect, but they were family. She only wished, when she remembered him of course, that EJ could be part of their lives. Over the years Sami had only seen EJ a handful of times. Basically it was whenever Stefano would allow him to visit. By the time Sami was 16, she barely remembered the visits EJ would make. She remembered he had a British accent. She remembered feeling as though a stranger was visiting them and that somehow, this stranger was her brother.

She also remembered her mother fawning all over him and then sobbing uncontrollably when he'd leave as though her heart was breaking. And it probably was. Losing EJ was a wound Sami didn't think her mother had ever recovered him.

And then Stefano died in a terrible car accident.

He had once told Marlena that she would have custody over EJ "over his dead body." Somehow Sami didn't think he'd expected that to be before EJ turned 18.

At 17 years of age, EJ was returned to his mother. Sami didn't know what the legalities of it were considering EJ had been taken from her in the first place, but she did have other children and a husband so she supposed it was okay for EJ to return to her…to them.

And return he did.

Chapter One

Belle, Brady, Eric, John, Marlena and Sami all stood in the airport waiting for EJ to come off. Sami could barely remember what he looked like and was relying on the rest of her family to remember and point him out for her.

She watched the people file into the airport and barely took note of any of them until the hottest guy she'd ever seen walked off. Tall, dark and handsome she'd say. Broad shoulders, dark eyes and a blade of a nose. He wore jeans that from the front he filled out quite nicely, and a button down blue shirt that accentuated how built he was.

Utter perfection.

When she finally brought her gaze back up to his face she found him staring at her. Her breath caught and she licked her lips. She'd done some brazen things in her day, but she had never been caught checking a guy out like that.

He didn't seem to mind though, not with the way he was staring at her. And then his gaze flitted away to the side of her and then back to her and then to the side again. His eyes went wide and she knew then that this was not some ordinary hot guy.

This was EJ.

Her i_brother/i_.

Disgust rolled through her and Sami plastered a smile on her face that she hoped conveyed two things: 1. I am not a deviant who finds her brother hot and 2. Welcome home!

Marlena engulfed EJ in a hug as he approached. Eric, Brady and Belle hung back taking it all in and John patted EJ awkwardly on the back. EJ looked disoriented, sad and mildly disturbed. Marlena had warned them all that she did not know what sort of lies and horrible things Stefano may have told EJ about them and to be prepared. EJ right now just looked overwhelmed. Sami's heart went out to him. What it must be like to leave the only place you knew as home, to have a parent die and then be thrust back into new surroundings with people you barely knew, but were still considered family.

EJ's gaze met hers over Marlena's shoulder and Sami smiled gently at him. "She's really happy to see you, EJ. We all are. You're family."

EJ held her gaze and seemed to relax at her words.

Eric stepped forward then. "Hey, Ma, why don't you let EJ go so we can all get a chance to welcome him home."

Marlena laughed nervously and released EJ. Eric held out his hand to his half brother. "Welcome home, man."

"This isn't my home," EJ said quickly.

"Your i_other_/i home,":Sami corrected.

EJ looked at her consideringly and then nodded. "I suppose."

Everyone else came forward then to greet EJ and then soon after gathering his luggage, they were making their way to the cars – too many of them to have just one.

"I want to ride with you," EJ told Sami discreetly as they made their way through the airport parking lot.

Sami looked up at him in surprise and then nodded. "Sure. I'm riding with Mom."

"Marlena," he said.

"Mom. EJ, she is our mother."

EJ pursed his lips together and said nothing.

Sami placed her hand on his arm and smiled at him in a manner she hoped was comforting. "It will be okay, EJ, I promise."

EJ nodded, but he looked grim. "I want to trust you."

Sami was startled. "Why wouldn't you? I'm your sister. I'm family. Who else can you trust if not your family?"

EJ said nothing and Sami wondered just what that evil man Stefano had told EJ to turn him against his own family. In that moment, Sami hated Stefano DiMera with the passion of a thousand fiery suns.

The following day EJ holed himself up in his bedroom after breakfast and while Belle, Brady and Eric all had things going on outside the house that Saturday afternoon, Sami did not. Marlena and John had tried repeatedly to find ways to draw EJ from his bedroom, his door remained shut and his sullen answer was he did not wish to be bothered.

Then Sami knocked on his door and asked to be admitted into his sanctuary. The door immediately opened and EJ stood there, staring down at her intensely. She smiled at him and he stepped aside to let her in.

Sami looked around his bedroom. His suitcases were partially unpacked and a framed picture of his father sat on his nightstand. Sami stared at it for a long minute before moving closer to pick it up. "I am sorry for the loss of your father, EJ," she told him.

He smirked and sat down on his rumpled bed. "Are you?"

She looked down at him sternly. "Yes, EJ. I might not like your father for what he's done to our mother, but he was your Dad and it can't be easy to lose a parent."

"For what ihe/i did? What about what she did?" he snapped. "Carrying on with another man behind my father's back. Then neglecting me as a child so that my father was forced to step in."

"I do not think you have all the facts in, EJ," Sami said softly.

"And you do?"

"Not all, but some," she admitted. "I know that our mother is not the heinous woman you think she is. She had me and Eric and we weren't taken away. We had a great childhood in fact! I know that she missed you something fierce over the years and that you were a hole in her heart she never recovered from. I know she wants so much to have a relationship with you and doesn't know how to begin."

That seemed to give EJ pause. He stared at her as he considered her words. "I don't – I don't know how to begin either. Or even if I want to."

"EJ," Sami began as she sat down beside him and placed the picture of Stefano back on the night stand, "Do you think that maybe you could form your own opinion on Mom? That maybe you i_should_/i?"

"Are you accusing my father of trying to poison me against her?"

"Yes. Are you denying he told you things about her that made you feel not so pleasant toward her?"

EJ sighed and shook his head. He buried his face in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. "No, I'm not. At first when I was younger I soaked it all in and hated her. Then the last few years I've started to wonder if she was as bad as he said. My father was not perfect. He was…hard on me."

"In what way?"

"I had to be perfect in everything I did. He wouldn't take just good or fair – it had to be perfect. And when I wasn't perfect he made me feel as though I wasn't good enough, as though I didn't matter. Sometimes it felt like he'd ceased to love me."

Sami placed a hand on EJ's back. "I'm so sorry, EJ. No child should ever have to feel as though their parent doesn't love them because they don't do something perfectly. I get C's in science and math, but I know John and Mom still love me. I ruined Belle's sweater when I borrowed it last week but she still loves me. And I know Brady still loves me after I hotwired his car last week—"

EJ erupted into laughter and sat up straight to look at her. "Samantha! You hotwired your brother's car?"

Sami giggled and nodded. "I sure did. I had somewhere I had to be!"

EJ threw his head back and laughed. He looked at her with something akin to adoration. "You know, Sami. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

She grinned. "So, what do you say we get you out of his decoration-less room and I show you Salem? Maybe by the time we return all your things will have arrived."

EJ sighed. "All right. Let's do it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

EJ wasn't sure what it was about Samantha that sucked him in more so than the other members of his sudden family. Or rather, what felt like his sudden family. There was just something about the way she'd sought to put him at ease when Marlena had pulled him into that smothering hug after being in the air for half a day. It was the way she spoke to him, forthright and straight to the point with no holds barred. Her presence didn't unnerve him. He didn't feel as though he had to play the polite house guest in a house full of virtual strangers.

He remembered coming out of the terminal and seeing her first thing. Her beauty had struck him immediately and he'd found himself unable to take his eyes off her. His breath had caught in his throat and it was amazing he hadn't knocked into anyone with the way he'd been unable to look away. Then when their eyes had met and she'd seemed just as interested, he had thought maybe coming to Salem wouldn't be such an ordeal after all.

And then he'd seen Marlena…and faintly recognized the brood with her. Flashes of Samantha as he'd seen her in years past pushed to the forefront of his mind and he'd felt a part of himself recoil. The girl he had been staring down was his sister!

Still, there was a pull he felt to Samantha that went beyond the initial physical attraction. There was something decidedly…kindred about her. It was as if a part of him had looked at Samantha and recognized her – that didn't make much sense, did it? But it was how he felt nonetheless.

As they strolled through Salem proper together with Sami pointing out the "hot spots" of Salem, EJ felt himself relax in a way he hadn't been able to at home. Home. That wasn't really his home. It certainly didn't ifeel/i like it. It felt alien to him, the whole bit. He didn't know any of them, not really. Though it wasn't as though he'd tried either. The few times he had visited he had felt much like he did now: a guest. A stranger. It had always been hard to wrap his mind around the fact that these people were related to him. None of them save Marlena attempted to keep in touch with him. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't easy to keep in touch with a boy that didn't reply to your letters, care packages, emails and barely contributed to a phone conversation.

Then of course there was the problem of his father grilling him each and every time he did have contact with them. He wanted to know every single detail and would brood for days over whatever he could glean from "Yes, Marlena seems happy." Now, of course, he understood why that was the case and he was horrified to feel some bitterness toward his father. Looking back on his 17 years, EJ felt no more than a pawn of some kind. It was amazing how death could make one introspective. It was amazing how it granted clarity. Surely though he shouldn't be angry with a dead man? He should keep a stiff upper lip and not attempt to make himself at home in Salem. He should ignore Samantha's suggestions for getting to know his family and focus on returning to England as soon as he turned 18 instead.

"Oooh, EJ, do you mind if we head into Newbury Comics? There's a Garbage CD I want to see if they have."

Looking down at Samantha, at the excitement on her face over just going into a simple store, EJ felt something shift in his chest. Something grow and warm…bloody hell, was the Grinch? He smiled down at her. "Of course not."

Ten minutes later EJ was perusing through some used CD's while Samantha was across the room. Every so often he'd look up and see where she was, tracking her progress through the busy store.

"Well, hello there tall, dark and handsome."

EJ looked up, startled and turned to find a golden haired girl with green eyes giving him a once over. "Pardon? Were you speaking to me?"

"Oh my God, you're British! Even better. Why, yes, salty goodness, I was talking to you. Your name?"

EJ blinked. Was this really happening? "EJ."

She held out a hand covered with rings. EJ stared at it and took it gingerly. "I'm Nicole Walker," she said.

"He's not interested, Nicole. Keep it moving," Samantha said, appearing beside him. EJ looked down at her and found her glaring at Nicole. If looks could kill…

Nicole looked from Samantha to EJ and then back to Samantha. She burst into laughter. "Oh, don't tell me he's here with you!"

EJ pulled his hand from Nicole's and his jaw hardened.

"Let me tell you something, handsome," Nicole said as she placed her hand on EJ's arm, "If you want to be with a real woman, you'll forget Sami. She's a loser in these parts. You might not know that, but I'll happily educate you all about it. Are you visiting, a family friend or something? Some long lost cousin and you've been saddled with her for the day?"

EJ moved so that he bodily shielded Samantha from Nicole. "I will have you know, you brazen cow, that I am her brother and I will not stand for you speaking to her or about her that way, so sod off."

Nicole's eyes widened and she opened her mouth as though to speak, but all that came out was a pathetic squeak. It was obvious not many people talked to her that way – nor did many guys reject her.

She spun on heel in the next instant and all but ran off. EJ heard the sound of Samantha's laughter behind him and when he turned to face her she was laughing so hard tears were in her eyes. She threw her arms around EJ and declared, "EJ DiMera, you're my hero."

Having never been called such a thing, EJ wasn't sure what to make of it, but he found he rather liked it. He wrapped his arms around Samantha and squeezed tight. Hugs. Hugs like this. Not the hug of an overeager and estranged mother, but the hug of someone who had just declared him her hero. The hug of a girl that made him feel ten feet tall just for the simple act of defending her. A hug of pure affection. Something that had been so lacking for so long that EJ felt starved for it.

"We're even then," he whispered and shut his eyes to savor this moment.

As it turned out, EJ's things had arrived by the time they'd returned home and Samantha offered to help him unpack. EJ agreed; he was afraid if he was left too long to unpack his things alone he would start down the slippery slope of grief. No matter how angry he found himself at his father it didn't change the fact that his father was dead and he was grieving that loss.

He missed home; missed the servants that had taken care of him over the years. In a lot of ways they had been his family. His au pair had certainly been a buffer between him and his father when Stefano would get into one of his moods. Clarice had always been there to usher him away from Stefano when nothing EJ said pleased his father. Sometimes his father seemed to pick fights. He'd pick, pick and pick at EJ until EJ lost his temper and then Stefano would hit him or rail at him for hours. Clarice was able to get EJ safely away…that was until Stefano caught on to her tricks. And then as EJ grew older, ihe/i caught on to Stefano's tricks and wouldn't engage. He'd sit there mute, until Stefano would send him away in disgust.

"EJ?" Samantha asked softly as she placed a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

EJ looked away from the picture of the servants he'd asked Clarice to take for him before he'd left. She had packed it for him; she hadn't forgotten. There was a note taped to the corner of it and EJ stared at the picture and then at the note. He had the awful feeling he was going to cry like a sodding Nancy boy.

"My family," he said and his voice broke with emotion.

Samantha rested the side of her head against EJ's arm. "Tell me about them."

"Samantha, I am about to emasculate myself here."

"Oh, hush. EJ, you have a safe place to land here. I swear."

That was all it took for the tears to come and instead of making fun of him, instead of telling him how weak he was, Samantha hugged him for the second time that day. He pointed at Clarice. "This was my au pair…"


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Is it me or does there seem to be two camps in this house?" Marlena asked John one afternoon as they were sitting out on their deck and sipping their morning coffee. She watched Belle, Brady, Eric, EJ and Sami file down to the two cars that sat waiting for them in the driveway. It was the first day school – senior year for EJ and Brady, sophomore year for Belle and junior year for Eric and Sami.

"What do you mean?" John asked as he followed her gaze to their children. He watched Belle, Brady and Eric file into one car while EJ and Sami filed into another.

"I mean," Marlena said, "that since EJ has come home he and Sami have bonded. They spent nearly every day together doing something. I can even get her and Eric to spend more than a couple hours with each other and they're fraternal twins!"

John chuckled and then watched the cars pull out of the driveway and head off to school. "Well, yes, I have noticed that, but I didn't realize there were 'camps'."

"There are. Belle, Brady and Eric in one and Sami and EJ in the other. If one member from the Eric's camp picks on Sami, EJ is right there to defend her, and vice versa with her for him. And it goes the other way for the other camp. You know Sami and her temper, she fires off a round and the other camp rushes to each others defense…and EJ still comes to Sami's."

"Are you saying that EJ is acting like a big brother should?" John teased.

Marlena smiled. "I am. It's just amazing how quickly it happened. The few times he was able to visit he barely spoke or interacted with anyone. But ever since he got off that plane, he has gravitated towards Sami and stayed there."

"Well, she has certainly helped him open up to us a little more don't you think? The boy that would come to visit hid inside himself and looked at us with disdain. I feared the day he got off that plane it would be the same situation. And though he was slow to warm up, he's relaxed more. He even smiles."

"How could anyone not smile at Sami's antics?" Marlena chuckled.

"I think though that as much as Sami has been good for EJ, EJ has been good for Sami. Before EJ came, Sami always seemed restless and unsettled. EJ has been a calming force for her."

Marlena sighed happily. "At last. One big happy family."

"Gag me," Sami grumbled as she slammed her locker shut and looked at EJ who was leaning against the lockers facing her. "I love my sister, but she is such a goody-two-shoes. First day of school and she's already making plans to run for class president?"

EJ grinned and nudged her with his foot. "Why do you care? It's not something you're interested in doing. Or are you?"

"No, God!"

"Then…"

"It's just that she has this uncanny ability to make me feel like a loser."

"You are not a loser, Samantha," EJ said sternly. "I don't plan to do anything like that; does that make me a loser?"

Sami shook her head. "Most definitely not. You're the only one in the family I can stand these days."

EJ laughed. "I distinctly remember you praising Belle up and down this morning for lending you her shirt."

Sami bit her lip and then grinned. "Oh yeah."

EJ laughed and wrapped an arm about her neck, causing her to fold in half.

"My hair!" she exclaimed. "Don't you dare wreck my hair, EJ DiMera!"

EJ laughed and released her and they made their way to lunch. Some boys inside the cafeteria called for EJ and he waved at them with a grin.

"You made friends!" Sami said excitedly.

"You know, you don't have to sound so surprised by that. I am a likable guy, Samantha."

"I know; I'm just happy. You were so worried you wouldn't make any friends and you did on your first day."

EJ smiled. "Would that you were around before. No one has ever had faith in me as you have."

Samantha felt a blush coming at the compliment and she pushed him playfully. "Go have lunch with your new friends."

"Where will you be?"

"With i_my_/i friends. See you after school."

"Oh…about that…"

Sami narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"I'm going to see about football—pardon, soccer— sign-ups."

"I'll catch a ride home with Brady."

"No, it won't take long. Wait for me. Then we can go get an ice cream or something before heading home."

She smiled at him and he looked at her funny. "Now what?"

"You said home," she said on a happy sigh.

EJ rolled his eyes. "See you later, poppet."

"Dude, do you think I could ask your sister out?"

EJ looked across the lunch table at his new friend Chad something – or –other. "Which sister?"

"Sami."

EJ's jaw clenched. He had been prepared to say no, no matter what. He didn't know this Chad's character well enough yet to let him just date one of his sisters. Belle was pure as the driven snow for one and she couldn't see her going for a jock for another.

Samantha was a whole different story however. Samantha was…Samantha was i_his_/i. Samantha dating someone meant not only could that someone touch her in ways that EJ would then have to pummel him for, but it meant taking Samantha away from him, away from their time together. EJ couldn't have that. He needed her.

He looked at Chad square in the eye and when he was sure he had the boy's attention he said, "No." He hoped he had conveyed enough in his dark tone and eyes that he'd rip Chad apart limb by limb if he went near Samantha.

Chad's eyes widened and he held up his hands in surrender. "Got it, dude. Loud and clear."

EJ grinned at the boy then and said, "So are you signing up for soccer as well?"

"EJ's caused quite a stir among the female student body," Chloe Lane remarked to Sami on the other side of the room.

"What?" Sami asked and popped a fry in her mouth.

"Well you probably haven't heard because he's your brother and all, but I think it's possible all the girls in this school want him."

Sami blinked. "Really?"

"Why do you sound surprised? EJ is hot. I know you don't think of him that way, but I can certainly tell you he is."

Sami felt something unfurl inside of her that was decidedly uncomfortable. Jealousy. Her mouth went dry and her pulse started to race. Jealousy? Why, jealousy? She certainly didn't get jealous when Brady or Eric went out with girls or she witnessed girls finding them hot. Why should jealousy come up over EJ? The thought – the feeling – disturbed her.

Sure they spent a lot of time together, but nothing weird had ever happened. They had been bonding! Sami frowned. But maybe they'd bonded i_too_/i much. Was that possible? Maybe it was just the idea that if he started to date they wouldn't spend much time together anymore…and that was probably the wrong way to feel about a brother.

"Chloe," Sami began trying to sound calmer than she felt. "Do you think me and EJ spend too much time together?"

Chloe studied her closely. "Do you want me the truth or do you want me to lie?"

"So, yes," Sami said dryly.

"Look, I never had a sibling so I don't know what it's like. Maybe if I liked them the way you seem to like EJ—"

"I don't i_like_/i EJ, Chloe," Sami said defensively. "He's my brother!"

"I didn't mean it like i_that/i_, Sami. i_God_/i. Are you PMSing or something? You look flushed."

"I'm fine. Just continue with what you were saying."

"I get that you and EJ didn't grow up together and so you wanted to get to know him and make him feel at home and all."

"I'm sensing a but…" Sami said.

"But you did spend almost every day with him. I mean, not that I minded, EJ is a cool guy, but I just didn't expect that he'd come with us every time we went out."

"I'm sorry," Sami murmured.

"Don't be sorry. Like I said, EJ is a cool guy." Chloe's brow furrowed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking that…" i Being jealous that girls want my brother is just wrong and there is something seriously wrong me for feeling that way. /i "That I kind of let my social life go over the summer. With EJ arriving and everything I pushed everything to the side."

"Not everything. We hung out still!" Chloe grinned. "However, you know who was asking about you earlier."

"Who?"

"Lucas."

"Lucas Horton?"

Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes. "How many more Lucas's do you know?"

"You're just getting to this now?" Sami demanded. "What did he say?" Sami had had a crush on Lucas since the eighth grade. He was cute in the boy-next-door kind of way. He was a bit of a jock, but he was also pretty smart, too. Plus, he had dimples that Sami just thought were the cutest thing ever.

"He said that he didn't see you at all over the summer after you'd promised to call and make plans."

Sami made a face. "He couldn't call me? Phone works both ways."

"I know, but he's a boy, and more important to remember – a teenage boy."

Sami rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what did you say to him?"

"I told him that you gained a brother this summer so you were pretty busy."

"And what did he say?"

Chloe laughed, obviously enjoying the conversation. "He said that he and a few friends are getting together after school to grab a bite to eat at the pizza shop. He wanted to know if I'd invite you along."

Sami sat back and frowned. "Again, why did he have to send an emissary to invite me? Why couldn't he just ask me himself?"

"What did I just tell you?"

Sami sighed. "Right, I know, I know. A teenage boy." She frowned and looked across the room to where EJ was sitting with his new friends. He was laughing and carrying on with them and Sami smiled to see him enjoying himself. As if he knew Sami was looking his way, he looked over at her and grinned. She smiled and he mouthed, "You okay?"

She nodded and looked at Chloe. "I have plans with EJ after school today."

Chloe folded her arms across her chest and looked at her friend sternly. "You just asked me if I thought you and EJ spend too much time together and you got all freaked out about it. I give you an out and now you're saying you can't go out after school to see the boy you've been crushing on since eighth grade because you and your ibrother/i have plans? Are you kidding me?"

Sami sighed heavily and buried her face in her hands. "I'm a case!" She laughed and looked at Chloe. "All right, I'm in. If only to give Lucas crap for not inviting me himself…or calling me over the summer…"

Chloe laughed. "Awesome. Meet me at my car after school."

Sami nodded. "Now I just need to tell EJ."

EJ had been disappointed, but he had taken the news well that she wouldn't be hanging out with him after school. About an hour into her time with Chloe, Lucas and a slew of Lucas's friends, Sami wished she had decided to hang out with her brother instead. Lucas wasn't even paying attention to her – he was doing that stupid teenage boy crap of ignoring her completely thinking he was just "playing it cool" when really it was just annoying.

When Sami had had enough of being ignored and listening to lame boys tell lame jokes, she told Chloe she was going to go home and got up to leave. Chloe had half-heartedly offered to give her a ride home, but Sami told her to stay.

She was halfway down the road when Lucas hollered for her and came jogging to her. Sami stopped and smiled at him politely.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked.

She stared at him. Was he being serious? And, being Sami, she asked him that very thing. He looked taken back by her boldness and then he started to laugh, his brown eyes crinkling and all but disappearing. She looked at him as though he had two heads.

"Sami, this is why I like you so much. You don't pull any punches," he said, still chuckling.

Sami wasn't sure what to say to that, so she opted to say nothing.

"Listen, how about we do something. Just you and me," he said.

"What, like now? Don't you have a roomful of followers to lead back there?" she asked sarcastically and pointed to the pizza place.

"I'm talking this weekend. Friday night. Wanna get dinner and then catch a movie? Is there some chick flick you'd like to see?"

For some reason Sami found his chick flick suggestion insulting. He said it as if she is a girl ergo she must like just chick flicks. "Actually, I was hoping to see the new horror movie that's out," she said. And it was true. She did.

He looked surprised, and then suspicious. "Really?"

Sami shot him a withering look. "Yes. And no, I am not going to scream and cuddle up with you because I'm scared."

Lucas started to laugh again. "We'll see about that, Brady. So we on?"

Sami nodded. "We're on. And don't call me Brady. Makes me think of my brother."

Lucas grinned. "Pick you up at six."

Sami lay back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling with her phone pressed against her ear. She had just finished relaying to Chloe how Lucas had asked her out.

"I didn't like how he mentioned the whole chick flick thing. Like that would be the only thing I'd be interested in," Sami lamented.

"I've no doubt you set him straight," Chloe laughed. "No wonder he looked so happy when he returned."

"He didn't say anything about it?" Sami asked, disappointed.

"No, but you know boys like Lucas. They like to play things close to the chest."

Sami frowned. "I guess."

"Have you told your parents yet that you have a date Friday night?"

"Not yet. I will do that tomorrow…or as Lucas is pulling into the driveway."

"Knock, knock."

Sami sat up and found EJ leaning in her open doorway. He looked perplexed. "Chloe, I'll call you back later." Before Chloe could even reply, Sami hung up. "What's up, EJ? How were soccer sign-ups? When are try outs?"

EJ didn't bother to answer her questions. He just stared intently at her and asked, "You have a date?"


	4. Chapter Four-Five

**Chapter Four**

Sami waved a dismissive hand. "Yeah, it's not a big deal."

EJ walked inside her bedroom and shut the door behind him. He faced Sami wit h arms folded in front of his chest. "Whom are you going out with?"

"Lucas Horton."

EJ frowned as he unfolded his arms and scratched the back of his head. "Lucas Horton…Lucas Horton…oh!" he snapped his fingers. "I know him now. I met him briefly in one of my classes. I don't like him."

"Well, then it's a good thing you're not the one going out with him isn't it?" she countered.

"You're my sister…"

"Yeah, and?"

"And it's my job to protect you."

"Oh for the love, EJ, really? Let's not do this."

"Do what?"

"This whole 'I'm your brother and I'll kick his ass if he hurts you' bit."

"I was thinking more along the lines of not even giving him a chance to hurt you, Samantha. I was thinking I'd stop him in his tracks right now."

Sami crawled off her bed and stood before EJ. She poked him in the chest, hard. "Don't you dare, EJ, I mean it. I've had a crush on Lucas since the eighth grade and he's finally asked me out. Don't ruin this for me."

"Are you mad at me?" he asked with some surprise.

That gave her pause. "No, I'm…I just don't want you to get all big brotherly on me!"

He shuffled closer to her. "I told you: it's my job to protect you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Samantha, Lucas is a typical teenage boy. He thinks with his dick."

She arched her brow and gestured to him. "Uh, hello. You're a teenage boy, too. You telling me you don't think with yours?"

"Well—"

"No, you know what, I don't want to know. What you and your dick think—argh!" She threw up her arms and turned away from him. "Go away, EJ."

"I think this is the first time you've ever ordered me away."

"Well—"

"I don't like it."

"First time for everything," she muttered.

"Where did you go after school with Chloe today, Samantha? Were you in fact iwith/i Chloe, or were you with someone else…say, Lucas perchance?"

"I was with Chloe…and Lucas was there, too. But so were a lot of other people."

"Why can't you look at me?" EJ asked softly.

"Why is this such a big deal?" she asked in frustration as she turned to face him. "Girls and guys date, it's what they do. I'm sure with all the girls throwing themselves at you today; there will be someone you'll be asking out soon. And I'm sure when you do you won't be asking me if I approve." It was her turn to fold her arms across her chest. "Frankly, I think you're being sexist."

"I am not being sexist—"

"Yes! Yes, you are. It's okay for you to date whoever you want, but it's not okay for me?"

"I'm not dating anyone!" he exclaimed. "And while I did meet a lot of girls today none of them captured my interest."

"Really?" Sami blurted out. She was horrified to hear the hope in her voice. What was iwrong/i with her? She should be encouraging him to date, not taking sick pleasure in him not having an interest. Tears welled up in her eyes. iOh, God, /i she thought. iSomething is wrong with me!/i

Meanwhile EJ was looking at her in alarm. "Samantha, poppet, what's wrong?" he asked and reached out for her.

Sami scurried away from him. "I want to be left alone right now, EJ, please."

"Samantha, it's me. EJ. You can tell me what's wrong, sweetheart," he said earnestly.

"Just go, EJ! Go, go, go!" Sami hollered and pushed him bodily out the door with her hands on his chest. She ignored the hurt and surprise on his face and shut the door in his face. And then for good measure locked it.

"You've never shut me out like this before," she heard him say through the door. "Why are you shutting me out?"

"I just want to be alone right now," she said. "Just for right now, EJ, please."

She heard EJ shuffle down the hall and Sami placed a hand over her mouth and started to cry.

EJ for his part felt utterly dejected. In the four months that he and Samantha had become reacquainted and become this…this ithing/i they now were, she had never shut him out. Never told him to go away, and never got angry like this at him.

EJ sat down on his bed and stared at his open door, willing Samantha to come to him and tell him that either she was over what was bothering her, or tell him the thing that was bothering her so he could fix it for her.

But she never came.

Samantha was endeavoring to act as though nothing had happened. On their way to school the next morning, she chattered on and on filling the space between them with inane ramblings.

All EJ wanted to know was what had happened to upset her so much. All right, so she didn't like him wanting to protect her and didn't appreciate his comments about Lucas. Fine then. He'd keep his thoughts to himself and keep an eye on the situation. Perhaps even warn Lucas that if he made one misstep with Samantha he'd tear him apart.

When he'd asked Brady and Eric about Lucas the night before, Brady hadn't seem all that impressed with the other boy either. Eric, as per usual with most people and Eric, was willing to give the other boy the benefit of the doubt.

"You worried Sami won't be able to take care of herself?" Brady had asked EJ.

"I've no doubt of Samantha's ability to handle herself, but that does not mean I like Lucas's sort. He seems rather pompous."

"That's because he is," Brady had added. "Lucas is one of the most popular guys at school. He's smart, he's a jock and he's rich. I don't think he's an all around bad guy though. Trust me, if anyone can take him down a peg or two, its Sami."

EJ frowned. "So you two are not worried in the least?"

"Obviously we don't want him to hurt Sami," Eric said, and then the two other boys exchanged glances.

"But it's not like Sami's Belle," Brady finished. "If Lucas did something to Belle she'd try to find the reason why and see what she could do to change his terrible behavior. But with Sami…"

"She'd kick him in the nuts and be done with it," Eric said with a shrug.

EJ felt better after speaking with his brothers, but not completely. It wasn't just that he didn't want to see Samantha hurt he just…God, he didn't want to see Samantha with some guy that was probably not worthy of her.

And even more than that…he didn't want Samantha with a guy period. Time with someone else meant time she spent away from him. He knew it was probably wrong, knew it wasn't right for a brother to feel that way about a sister but he couldn't stop it. This feeling he had, the terrible feeling he had at the thought of Samantha smiling at Lucas so adoringly, of bestowing her charms on him…it twisted in his gut and settled there, gnawing at him.

Something was wrong with him to feel this way. He knew it, but he couldn't focus on that. All he could focus on was keeping Samantha safe and keeping her with him. He needed her. She was essential to his well-being. When he was with her, basking in her light, the demons that plagued him didn't speak so loudly, didn't tell him that he wasn't good enough, smart enough, didn't tell him that he wasn't a man until he had everyone under his thumb.

But wasn't trying to keep Samantha away from Lucas doing that very thing – keeping her under his thumb? The thought drew him up short. i_ I am not my father,_ /i he thought determinedly. i_I will not try to squelch all that fire and passion in her. I will not control her and kill her spirit, I won't do it. I can't._/i The very things that made Samantha his Samantha were the things he i_wanted/i_ other people to see in her. If they could see how wonderful she was would they not then love her, too?

Could he begrudge Lucas seeing in Samantha what he himself saw in her? EJ made a face at the thought of Lucas seeing something else entirely, something that would make EJ pummel Lucas into the middle of next week.

He could do this. He could control his base desire to keep Samantha all to himself and instead give her the opportunity to explore a relationship with Lucas. He could do this for her. And he would, because the simple fact was there was nothing he wouldn't do for Samantha.

"Have a good day," he told her when they'd finally arrived at school and were ready to part ways for the day.

Samantha nodded and wouldn't look at him when she replied, "You too."

This though, this was hard. This distance between them. This would be what ate at him. This would be what made him hate Lucas, because it wasn't until the other boy had asked her out had this yawning gap sprung up between them.

She walked away from him before he could ask her what he could do to fix it; fix them. What could he do to get their special relationship back? He'd do anything, anything at all.

i _My father would crowd her until she couldn't breathe the way he did me, /i _EJ thought. i _So I need to do the opposite of that for Samantha. The more I push the more she's libel to run. She shoved me out of her bedroom last night for Christ's sake. I need to just give her space right now. And then she'll come back to me. She has to._/i

She simply just i_had_/i to.

**Chapter Five**

It was Friday night. Date night. i_The_/i night. Sami figured she should be feeling that combination of nervousness and excitement that went with going on a date with a boy you were crushing on, but all she mostly felt was the intense need to get this night over and done with.

So much build up surrounded this night. Between endless talks with Chloe about what to wear and what not to on her date with Lucas, Sami felt as though she'd reached her quota of "girling it up".

What was really plaguing her the distance between her and EJ. The distance she had put there. She'd shored up walls around her until she felt like a damn fortress that he could not possibly scale.

And it was killing her.

But what else could she do? She was sick. Twisted. Some kind of deviant. She had to put distance between her and EJ to hopefully get over whatever it was she was suddenly feeling for her brother. God, the idea of him ever finding out just how depraved she really was…then she really would lose him.

No. What she had to do was go out with Lucas and have a great time. He had totally win her over and make her remember why she'd been crushing on him to begin with and then make her fall in love with him. She would think back one day about these strange feelings for EJ and laugh about it. Okay, well, maybe not ilaugh/i per se, but she wouldn't feel so utterly horrified with herself.

She now stood before the full length mirror in her bedroom and turned from side to side. She'd chosen a pair of dark jeans and a black see-through top with a black cami underneath. She wore a silver necklace with a half moon dangling from it and a chunky silver bracelet. She'd done her hair in soft curls and put on just enough makeup to make her eyes pop.

"Sami, honey, you look beautiful."

Sami looked over to her open door to see her Mom standing there smiling.

"Do I?" Sami asked.

"You do. Lucas will think so, too."

"Thanks, Mom."

"You are allowing him to come in and meet us, right?"

Sami frowned. "Depends. Is John really going to be cleaning his rifle in the living room?"

Marlena laughed. "No. I can't say the same about Brady though."

"Where are EJ and Eric?"

"Oh, they left to get me a few things at the store. EJ offered to go for me and Eric tagged along."

It occurred to Sami that EJ didn't want to be there for when Lucas arrived, but she quickly shoved the thought aside. Why would he avoid it?

The doorbell took her out of her thoughts and she looked up at Marlena with wide eyes. "I think it's time for the big show," she said and Marlena laughed.

"I'll let him in, honey. You wait a few and then make your grand entrance."

Sami giggled and agreed.

Lucas was sufficiently impressed with her entrance and appearance and Sami felt suddenly that maybe this night wouldn't be so bad. He looked so handsome in jeans and a sweater, and it was starting to come back to Sami why she'd had a crush on him for so long now. John, Marlena and Brady all bid them goodbye and as Lucas and Sami made their way to Lucas's car, EJ and Eric pulled in.

"I should say hi to your brothers," Lucas said.

This impressed Sami greatly. If he was willing to go out of his way to her brothers – one of whom had declared to her very pointedly that he was not impressed with Lucas, then Sami had to give Lucas much credit for bravery and politeness.

Lucas and Sami moved forward as the boys filed out of the car and Eric strolled up with a plastic bag in hand and held out his free one to Lucas. "Hey, man."

"Eric," Lucas said and shook his hand. He turned to EJ who was carrying two bags. Lucas held out his hand and EJ held up the bags and arched a brow.

"Right. Sorry," Lucas said, but Sami could tell it irritated Lucas. It irritated Sami, especially since EJ could have easily held both bags with one hand. She shot EJ a look that said, "Really?" and he shot her an innocent one back. Sami rolled her eyes and pulled on Lucas's arm.

"Good night, boys," Sami called over her shoulder and started for Lucas's car.

Lucas hurriedly came up beside her and opened the car door for her with a grin. Sami smiled and climbed in.

"Samantha."

Sami jumped and looked up through the open window Lucas's passenger side door and found EJ standing there. He crouched down until they were face to face. His brown eyes were incredibly warm and intent as he smiled tenderly at her.

"Have a good time, poppet," he said softly. "You look nice."

Sami managed to smile, her heart thudding hard in her chest that had nothing to do with Lucas and everything to do with EJ. "Thanks, EJ," she said softly.

He stood, looked at Lucas long and hard and then followed Eric into the house.

Lucas was the perfect gentleman over dinner. Sami wondered if that's meant he'd get handsy in the movie theater, but no, he was a perfect gentleman there, too. Her very first date and it was a success! Sami smiled as Lucas drove them to her house. She'd had a good time and had enjoyed Lucas's company. She wasn't quite sure if she was enamored with him, but it was a beginning at least to have had a good date.

She frowned when Lucas took a turn down a road she knew was not the way to her house. "Lucas, where are you going? My curfew is at eleven. I don't really have another hour to do much of anything."

Lucas pulled behind an abandoned building with an equally abandoned parking lot that was completely off the beaten path and cut the engine. He grinned at her. "We have more than enough time," he said and lunged across the seat.

He was on her so fast Sami didn't have a chance to ward him off. She found herself under him, his mouth on hers, his slimy tongue pushing its way into her mouth and his hands on her breasts, roughly fondling them.

Sami pushed at him and he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to her sides as he continued to try and kiss her. She turned her face away and cried out, "Stop, Lucas!"

"That's right, baby, keep fighting me," he said hotly. She could smell popcorn on his breath.

Sami's eyes widened in horror as she struggled within his grasp. She tried bucking up against him, but his weight on her was like dead weight and it did nothing to jar him away. He let go of one wrist and shoved it between her legs and roughly rubbed her there.

"You ready for me?"

"No, I don't want this!" Sami screamed. "Lucas, get off me! Stop!" She managed to cuff him across the face and scratch him.

He reared back, glared down at her, growled and then hit her so hard across the face she saw stars. The next thing she knew he was pushing her top up with one hand and undoing his jeans with the other. When Sami heard the zipper go down she found her strength and wailed on him with her fists with all her might.

His hands went up to protect himself and she used the opportunity to lift her knee and catch him in the stomach. He doubled over.

"You fucking bitch!" he screamed at her and fumbled for the car door. He pushed her out of his car and she fell in a heap on the pavement. She looked up at him in horror and scrambled her feet, ready to run. He looked at her darkly and she shivered. "If you tell anyone about this I will kill you," he said and reached over to grab the door closed.

And then he sped off leaving Sami standing there shaking like a leaf. With fingers that like all thumbs she managed to pull her shirt down. Tears started to cascade down her face and she fumbled in her pocket for her phone.

She dialed Chloe, too afraid to call home right now and not wanting to have to answer any questions from her family.

"So, how'd it go?" Chloe asked as soon as she answered.

Sami started to sob.

"Sami! What the hell happened?"

"Chloe, can you come get me? I—I think Lucas just tried to rape me."

"Where are you? I'm walking out the door as soon as I get my keys and shoes. I'll be wherever you are in ten minutes."

True to her word in ten minutes Chloe came barreling into the parking lot and Sami, who had been hiding behind a dumpster, came out. She was shivering uncontrollably now and she had a feeling it had as much to do with the cold as it did with what Lucas attempted to do to her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as soon as she saw Chloe and she burst into tears as soon as she got in the car. She wanted EJ. That was who she wanted. She was happy and grateful Chloe had come to her rescue, but she wanted EJ to comfort her and promise he'd beat Lucas up for this. He just wanted EJ's arms around her. At this moment in time she didn't even have it within her to care what that meant.

"Sami, what do you want to do? Do you want to go home or come to my house?"

"Y-your house," Sami said in between tears. "I can't face my parents and my siblings like this!"

"Sami, you have nothing to be ashamed of. This is all on Lucas, that little prick!"

"I don't have it in me to explain it all to them tonight," Sami said sorrowfully. "I just want to get warm and safe. I want the longest and hottest shower I've ever taken so I can scrub away the feel of his hands on me."

"I am never dating again," Sami said an hour later after she'd called Marlena and told her she was going to spend the night at Chloe's. Chloe's mother had gotten on the phone as reinforcement that Sami was fine and really at her house.

Then the girls had holed themselves up in Chloe's room after Sami had taken a shower and borrowed pajamas from Chloe. They sat on the floor together with cans of Coke, chips and cookies between them.

"Sami, I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to do something about this," Chloe said calmly. "Lucas can't get away with what he did."

"I can't deal with that right now, Chloe," Sami said and started to cry again. "I just feel embarrassed and gross and I can't stop crying."

"Why should you feel embarrassed? This is not your fault, Sami!"

"Please don't yell at me, Chloe," Sami said softly.

"I'm not mad at you, Sami, I'm mad as hell at Lucas and I don't want him to get away with this. You need to talk to someone. What about EJ? Do you want to talk to EJ?"

"Not right now. Chloe, he'll kill him. So will Brady and Eric and John."

"The little pecker deserves to die," Chloe said menacingly.

"I went on and on for years how nice he was. How sweet. Oh, God, I am a fool. The lovable fuck up really fucked up this time!"

"Sami, stop it! This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. He tried to rape you, Sami! You have to tell someone. You probably shouldn't have even taken a shower so you'd have evidence on you—"

Sami wiped at her eyes. "Chloe, he said he'd kill me if I told anyone."

"Lucas fucking Horton is not going to kill you—"

"I never thought he'd try to rape me either," Sami whispered brokenly. "But he did. You didn't see his face, Chloe. He'd do it. He would."

"Sami—"

"Can I stay here with you this weekend, please?"

Chloe scooted over to her friend and wrapped her in her arms. "Of course."

EJ was worried about Samantha. She had spent the entire weekend with Chloe, only coming home to grab clothes – when everyone was conveniently out – and barely calling home. Something was off with her. He had felt it Friday night after she had left with Lucas, and then when she'd ended up at Chloe's all weekend he knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

On Monday morning EJ pulled into the parking lot at school just as Sami and Chloe were getting out of Chloe's car. Chloe pointed at EJ as he pulled in beside her and cut the engine. Samantha lugged her bag out of the backseat of her friend's car and smiled at EJ. "Hey," she greeted him. "Can I put my overnight bag in your car?"

He studied her with a frown, which then caused her to frown.

"What?" she asked.

"What's going on? What happened with Lucas?"

Her gaze left his momentarily and a flicker of something not quite right flashed across her face. EJ grabbed her arms. "Samantha, what is going on?"

"Whoa, big brother. Relax," Chloe said as she came around the car. "Sami's fine."

"Sami can speak for herself," Samantha said and looked up at EJ. "I'm fine."

"I don't believe you. You stayed away all weekend."

"Girl bonding," Samantha told him. "I love hanging out with you, EJ, but you don't paint my toenails and braid my hair."

A smile tugged at the corners of EJ's mouth. "I've been remiss in my duties then, is that it? I didn't know that was my job. Do Brady and Eric know about this?"

Sami laughed softly and EJ smiled, happy to have his old Samantha back. Or at least he hoped she was. She looked toward the school and froze. EJ followed her gaze and there was Lucas, heading into the school.

The tension in Sami's body had EJ gripping her tighter. "Samantha. What the hell is going on? Something is going on. Tell me i_right now_/i."

Samantha put her hand over her mouth and a sob escaped as tears fell from her eyes. She shook her head and looked at Chloe for help.

EJ felt as though he was going mad. Something was wrong with his Samantha. Lucas had done something to upset her and as soon as he found out what it was he was going to kill the bastard with his bare hands. In fact, if Samantha didn't start talking soon he was going to forego getting the details and just go after the prick.

"Whatever he did, I'm going to kill him," EJ muttered and started for the school.

"EJ, no!" Samantha cried and grabbed his arm with both hands and pulled.

Chloe stepped in front of him. "EJ, stop. You're not going to help Sami by going after Lucas right now. It has to be her choice what she does now. If you beat him up and he presses charges, you won't be helping her."

EJ froze and slowly turned back to Samantha. He felt as though the ground under him was shifting. There was a roaring in his ears and he felt as though someone had sucked out all the air – and they were i_outside_/i. Chloe's words were just ominous enough that his mind began connecting the dots. He felt a rush of tears – his Samantha. Lucas had hurt his Samantha, had taken her innocence in a way that no woman should ever have to endure. "Samantha," he gasped.

"He didn't succeed, EJ," she whispered. "He just tried."

EJ reached out and grabbed her to him, crushing her against his chest and burying his face in the hair at the top of her head. "My sweet girl," he whispered.

"Please don't leave me, EJ," Samantha sobbed into his chest. "Please."

"Never, Samantha, never. I will never leave you."

"I don't want to go inside," she murmured. "I thought I could do it, but I'm not ready."

"Then we won't," EJ said simply and shut his eyes tight. Tears leaked from his eyes. "What do you want to do, poppet?"

"I want to go home. I want to talk to Mom."

"Then we go home," EJ said, but didn't let her go. Not yet. He couldn't. He didn't think anything on the planet could ever make him leave Samantha's side now. He was never going to give anyone the chance to hurt her again. i_Ever_/i again.


	5. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

After a long talk with Marlena, in which EJ never left Sami's side, Sami decided to go ahead and press charges. Marlena, EJ and then John assured her that Lucas would never be able to lay a hand on her ever again - and hopefully not any other woman either.

"I can't go back to there and see him every day, Mom," Sami told her mother as tears streamed from her eyes. "I just can't bear to see him and have to deal with the rumors."

"We'll transfer to another school, then," EJ told her. "There's a high school the next town over, we'll go there."

Sami, Marlena and John looked at him in surprise. "We?" Sami said in confusion.

EJ nodded and sat back in the creaky kitchen chair he was occupying. "You don't think I'd let you go by yourself, do you? I'll go with you. Protect you."

"EJ, honey, I don't think Sami would need you to do that," Marlena said gently.

"I don't care if she doesn't ineed/i it, Mum. I iwant/i to go with her. I just started at Salem High so it's not like I'm worried about losing friends. I can easily make new ones in another school. The important thing is that Samantha has support. I want to be there to do just that."

John and Marlena exchanged glances that EJ found hard to read, but he sure as hell hoped that didn't mean they'd try to stop him from going with Samantha. Samantha needed him right now more than ever and he had to be right there with her through every step of this. While before he had stepped aside to do what he thought was the right thing, all bets were off now. He was lax in following his instincts and Sami had gotten hurt because of it. EJ wasn't about to let that happen ever again.

"You would do that for me?" Sami asked in wonder.

"Of course," EJ said simply.

"We'll go down tomorrow then and make arrangements," Marlena said. "Sami...we need to talk to the police now if you are ready to press charges."

Sami heaved a deep breath and felt EJ cover her hand with his own under the table. "I am ready," she said. "I think."

"It's okay to be nervous, honey," John told her. "This is not an easy thing. But you're doing the iright/i thing."

Sami nodded and tried hard to put on her brave face. She looked over at EJ and he smiled gently at her. "I will be with you the whole time, poppet."

She nodded, her bottom lip starting to tremble with the promise of more tears. "Good, cause I'm gonna need you."

"You have me," he whispered. Both missed the look of unease Marlena and John shared after his softly spoken declaration.

EJ leaned in the doorway of Samantha's bedroom and gazed at her as she lay upon her bed staring out the window. She turned her head towards him and smiled faintly. "I can feel you staring at me."

"Sorry."

"What's up?"

"Wanted to check on you. You had a big day today and I was worried."

Sami sighed and waved for him to come closer. EJ shut the door behind him after he entered her bedroom, and then sat down beside her on the bed. He took her hand in his and squeezed. "I'm proud of you," he told her.

She looked at him incredulously. "For what? I made a terrible choice in a guy and nearly got raped because of it. I just feel stupid...and cheap. I feel...I feel gross, EJ. Like I'm some kind of whore or something - how does that work? He tries to rape me and I end up feeling like it's my fault?"

"I think that is a normal reaction to what you went through," he told her.

"And you know this by the many times you've nearly been raped?"

He shot her a look. "No, actually, I did some reading up on it."

She blinked. "You did?"

EJ nodded. "Just now, on the computer."

"Why?"

"I wanted to know what you could be going through."

His words for some reason caused Samantha to start crying. EJ stared down at her helplessly, hating the sight and sound of her tears. It felt like a knife to the heart to see her in such pain, so he did the only thing he could think to do: he crawled in behind her and wrapped his arms around her, her back to his front.

Sami tensed in his arms and EJ just held her tighter. "I hate to see you cry," he whispered against the back of her neck. When you hurt, I hurt."

"EJ," she gasped.

"I failed you. I knew there was something off about Lucas, and I knew the whole weekend that something horrible had happened. I should have threatened Lucas the way I wanted to-"

"EJ-"

"I should have tried harder to talk you out of it or, bloody hell, locked you in your bedroom until you saw reason-"

"EJ."

"I should have gone to Chloe's this weekend so I could just see you and make you talk to me, make you tell me what had happened-"

"EJ!"

Samantha turned his arms and looked into his impossibly warm brown eyes that were currently full of pain. "You couldn't have stopped me from going out with Lucas. I was determined to go and so I went. Nothing you could have done or said would have stopped me. This is not your fault."

"I want to choke the life out of him," he whispered raggedly. "I just want to tear him apart, Samantha. Everything inside me wants to hurt him."

"I know, but you can't," she said. "I need you here with me, not getting into a bunch of trouble because of me."

"Not ibecause/i of you, ifor/i you."

"As much as I want Lucas to get his just desserts...hopefully by a burly man with tattoos named Candy who will make Lucas his bitch..." she pondered that for a minute and EJ chuckled softly. "As I was saying," she said, "As much as I want for you to rip him apart, you can't. It would just get you into trouble."

EJ sighed. "I know. But let me tell you that I am not alone. Eric, Brady and even Belle are in Eric's room right now hashing out a plan on how to torture Lucas. Belle offered to put tacks in his tires."

Samantha looked at him with tears in her eyes. "They are?"

EJ nodded, smiled in question at her and wiped tears from her eyes. "Why does that upset you?"

She shook her head. "Not upset. Touched."

EJ stared at her in surprise. "Samantha, do you doubt how much you are loved?"

"Sometimes. A lot of the time I just feel like the lovable fuck-up...and sometimes not so lovable."

"How can you think that?" he asked in disbelief. "You are my angel, Samantha. I never would have survived moving here had it not been for you. You pushed me to forge a place for myself in this family and I wouldn't have done any of that without you."

"Belle would have gotten to you eventually."

"Samantha, look at me," EJ said sternly. Samantha looked up at him with wide eyes, his tone catching her off guard. "You are the single most important person in my life and I don't want you thinking that you are not loved and that you're a fuck up. You're not. You are, however, incredibly lovable. I adore you, Samantha. I love you."

Samantha sucked in a sharp breath at the words. "That's the first time you've ever said that to me."

"Well, it's true," he whispered and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you too, EJ."

He smiled. "I know."

"Sami, honey, are you all right?"

Sami and EJ jumped at the sudden intrusion of Marlena pushing Sami's door open. She started at the sight of EJ and Sami in bed together looking so...so iintimate/i. "EJ, I don't think it's appropriate for you to be in bed with you sister like that," she said. "Please get up."

EJ nodded, sat up and then climbed out of the bed.

Marlena frowned thoughtfully at him and then cocked her head to the side as she looked down at Sami. "You okay, honey?"

Sami nodded. "Just tired."

"Your father called. Lucas has been arrested."

Sami swallowed the lump around her throat.

"And since you weren't answering your cell, Chloe called the house phone. She's worried."

Sami slowly and reluctantly sat up. "I'll call her."

"I'll leave you alone," EJ murmured. "If you need me..."

Sami smiled at him. "I know."

He grinned, nodded at Marlena and walked out the room. Marlena followed him into his bedroom. "EJ..."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"EJ, laying there like that with Sami...it's not right. You know that, right?"

EJ knew what he was supposed to say and he said it. "Yeah, I know. It's just I hate to see her in pain, Mum. I was trying comfort her."

"I know you were, honey. But maybe not in her bed like that, hmm? And, uh, are you isure/i you want to attend a different school with Samantha?"

On this EJ would not budge. "Yes," he said firmly.

Marlena looked like she wanted to say more but instead she stopped the words by biting her lip. She nodded. "All right then. Good night."

"Night."

EJ watched Marlena go and then waited a few minutes before heading back to Samantha's room- after making sure to shut his bedroom door. He knew why Marlena found it wrong for him to lay in Samantha's bed like that and hold her close. It was very much the act of a lover. EJ also knew that he should find it wrong, too, but he didn't. How could he when it felt right? His instinct was to hold Samantha close, to be her strength.

Quite honestly, showing Samantha affection like that always felt natural and close to the surface. In fact, there were times he'd had to stop himself from reaching out and taking her hand as they walked together or just sat down to watch a movie. Sometimes it felt as though he needed the contact with her to prove to himself that she was real.

He'd meant it when he'd called her his angel. She was. She had delivered him from the evil that was his father and the demons that his father had left to torment him. She had opened her heart and her arms to him and given him a safe place to land. Samantha was everything to him. Everything that was good in the world and just. And he'd do anything for her. Slay dragons, scale towers - anything. He would do i_anything_/i.

It was late and EJ knew Marlena and John and the rest of the brood would be turning in soon. That suited EJ just fine. Samantha smiled at him as he re-entered her bedroom and then shut her door. He locked it, too. He climbed back into bed with her and lay on his back with one arm tucked behind his head. He listened as she wrapped up her phone conversation with Chloe. When she hung up, she looked over at EJ as she lay on her back. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? I've had a hard time getting to sleep the past few nights...and I've had nightmares."

EJ reached out and took her hand in his. He squeezed. "Then I will stay the whole night."

Samantha looked over at him and their gazes met. Something he couldn't read was written all over her face and in her eyes. She looked somewhat troubled and then she sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

bTwo months later/b

Sami rolled over in bed and slowly pried her eyes open. EJ was the first thing she saw, laying beside her in her bed, the covers around his waist and his black tank top pushed up showing off his abdomen. Sami gazed at his handsome face looking so boyish in sleep that it made her smile affectionately. Her eyes traveled down his neck, over his strong shoulders and arms and then finally down his torso to where the covers began.

She swallowed hard. Her mouth felt dry. She should not want to reach out and touch abdomen, she should not want to feel the six pack there and see if his skin was as soft as she imagined. She should not want to trail her fingers over his strong biceps or sweep her fingers along his jaw to feel the slight stubble he had going on.

Sami sat up against the headboard and stared at her door across the room. Those feelings were coming back. The ones she had pushed down and aside after what Lucas had done to her. With EJ spending almost every night in her bed she had come to rely on his constant presence and soon found those old very confused feelings resurfacing. He made her feel safe, loved, and dare she say, cherished.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he murmured, jarring Sami out of her thoughts. The next thing she knew he was using her covered lap as a pillow. He smiled up at her. "How are you this morning? Sleep well?"

She nodded, unable to find her voice.

"You're awake before the alarm," he murmured and snuggled against her.

Sami glanced at the alarm clock. He was right. In twenty minutes the alarm was set to go off. They had worked out an arrangement, she and EJ. One they didn't really even discuss, but had just happened. EJ would come to her bedroom once everyone in the house was in bed. He'd lock her door and climb into bed with her and they'd go to sleep. They'd set the alarm early to give EJ enough time to slip out of her bedroom and go back to his before everyone else in the house was up. EJ had casually mentioned one night as he was setting her alarm that he knew when everyone in the house got up. How he had gotten that information was a mystery to Sami and she had been afraid to ask. Had he simply observed this or had he deliberately sought out the information so he'd know when to return to his bedroom?

At the time she hadn't put too much thought in it, mainly because she needed his solid presence to stave off the nightmares and make her feel safe amidst all the chaos surrounding her – changing schools, an upcoming trial, the rumors about town – but now she wondered if she had been fooling herself and relying on EJ a little itoo/i much.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, his voice husky from sleep. It caused a shiver to ripple through Sami. She loved his voice; she loved his accent. She loved the way he held her and made her feel so loved and safe.

"EJ…"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you…do you think it's weird that we sleep tog—in the same bed?" Somehow saying "sleep together" sounded just wrong in her head.

"No," he said simply, definitively. He looked up at her. "Do you?"

She lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. "Maybe a little?"

"Why?"

"Because you're my brother?"

"Samantha, you and I are more than brother and sister. We are kindred spirits – soul mates if you will. What we have transcends a simple relationship."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that we are bonded and connected in a way that goes beyond a conventional sister and brother relationship. A relationship so basic like that wouldn't suffice for the kind of connection we have."

Sami pondered this. "So, we iare/i weird."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't mind being weird. What's normal anyway?"

iThe relationship I have with my other siblings?/i Sami thought. iI don't want to touch Eric or Brady's abs. I don't want to feel their skin under my hands. Just yours. Do you think about me that way, too? Or is this unconventional relationship still innocent underneath all the weirdness?/i

These were the questions Sami so wanted to ask EJ, but couldn't seem to push out of her mouth. She was afraid he'd think she was sick and twisted. Depraved. Perverted.

":Samantha. Do you want me to sleep in my own bed tonight?" he asked her softly.

She nodded.

"Then I will." He sat up then and looked at her intently. "Sweetheart, you only need ask me something. You never have to be afraid to tell me what you think or ask of me what you want. All right?"

She nodded again. Words constantly failed her with EJ when they were in these…i _intimate_/i situations.

"I haven't made you uncomfortable, have I?" he asked worriedly.

"No, no, EJ, no." iIt's me. Only me./i

EJ smiled at her and tucked some hair behind her ear. "I best get to my room."

Sami could only watch him sneak out of her room. iOne should not have to sneak like that,/i she thought. iSo surely there must be something wrong here./i

EJ was nervous. Ever since leaving Samantha's bedroom that morning, he had been worried that he'd somehow driven her away from him. She had gone back to acting like herself with him afterwards on their way to school, and now on their way home, but he was still concerned.

Had she picked up on the fact that there had been times over the past couple months that he'd wanted to hold her as they slept? That he'd wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her close, bury his nose in her neck and breathe in her sweet scent through the night as he slept?

Did she know that a few times he'd come close to kissing her? Like this morning when she had sat there all sleep rumpled looking so adorable. He simply couldn't help himself from using her lap as a pillow.

He'd always known that his feelings for Samantha ran deep, that he didn't feel the same way about her that he felt about Belle. He thought back to the initial attraction he'd had for her when he'd come off that plane so long ago and stepped into a new life.

EJ remembered the initial attraction he'd had for her. Then he remembered realizing she was his sister and feeling disgusted with himself. But then she'd turned things upside down for him when she became the one he trusted and depended on above all other, ever. His only source of comfort. His angel.

He knew it should bother him that he was still just as attracted to Samantha – even more so now that he knew her – but he wasn't. That didn't mean he was about to tell her what he felt, and it didn't mean he was inclined to put distance between them to stop it. No, his feelings for Samantha just made him want to circle round even closer to her.

He wondered sometimes if he possibly had a screw loose thanks to his father. Had his deprived childhood given him a warped sense of what love and affection meant? Instead of backing off and allowing there to be space, EJ wanted no such boundaries between them.

He had never felt this way before about anyone. There had been girls in the UK that he'd gone out with. He'd even had sex. Here in Salem there were girls that had come on to him, but it was like all he could see after he'd gotten off that plane was Samantha.

He knew enough not to kiss her and hold her the way he overwhelmingly wanted to at times, but he also wasn't exactly sure what to do about his feelings. He even knew well enough that he couldn't tell her how he felt. Especially not now. She was set to go to trial against Lucas in a month. The last thing she needed was how he felt about her that was more than brotherly on top of everything else.

Just as long as she stayed close. Just as long as she stayed ihis/i, he would deal with the rest.

"Oh, EJ, I almost forgot. Can you drop me off at Chloe's?" Samantha asked as she pulled down the visor in the car and peered into the mirror there. She turned her head from side to side.

He smiled as she preened. "Sure. What you have and Chloe got planned?"

"Just watching a movie. What are you going to do?"

"Homework?"

"Oh, that sounds like a buttload of fun!"

EJ laughed. "How are you liking Winston High anyway?"

Samantha shrugged. "It's okay. You?"

"Same. I like the guys on the soccer team. They make fun of me and call it football…even if it that is the correct name for it."

Samantha smiled over at him and flipped her visor up. "Friggen Brits."

He laughed again and then frowned thoughtfully. There was a matter he had wanted to discuss with Samantha…

"Samantha, you don't really spend time with anyone there. We have different lunches so I don't know if you sit with any friends, but in the halls I never see you talking to anyone, and I know you never ask anyone to come over after school. What's going on?"

Samantha shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel a little out of place there. I just figure it's better to keep to myself."

EJ frowned. "That's not the Samantha I know and love."

"I can't explain it, EJ. I just feel like after what happened I don't want to have to go through trying to make new friends. I have Chloe and you…I talk to people there but I…I feel like a freak."

"A freak? Why?"

"I know they know what happened. I know they know I'm that girl that…I sometimes hear them whispering behind my back, see them pointing. As well as the newspaper did at keeping my identity a secret; rumors have spread. It's reached there, too. I just feel like a social pariah. I just don't have the energy to try. I don't mind being a loner."

"That's not who you are. You attract people to you like moths to a flame."

"Maybe I've changed."

"Samantha," EJ said with some deliberation. "You do know that what Lucas did does not define who you are, right? You don't have a scarlet letter pinned to your clothes. You are not a fallen woman. You're still Samantha Brady, social butterfly."

"My only real friend is Chloe. And you."

"You still had people swarming all around you in Salem."

"Yes. Had. That's exactly it. Before I became the girl that Lucas almost raped. Now there are two camps in Salem. Those who believe he's guilty, and those who think maybe I'm just a liar because he's Lucas Horton and everyone just thinks he craps ice cream. Some people blame me for his not being on the football team this year because he chose to home school to get away from the rumors," Sami said bitterly. "Guess which camp is louder, EJ? You think I don't see the glares in Salem? You think I don't know what they think of me? I have the worst experience of my life and I become an outcast. How is that fair?"

"Samantha, Lucas is by no means off scott free. You're focusing on that other camp you referred to because those are the ones you let bother you. I'll bet anything Lucas is focused on the camp that knows he's guilty. Sweetheart, Lucas will have the name 'rapist' for the rest of his life. You will not have—"

"Attempted rapee?"

He shot her a look, "the brand you think you have on yours. You did nothing wrong!"

"EJ, can we just stop talking about this? I just want to go to Chloe's and watch a movie and not think about this."

EJ sighed. Whenever she used that pleading tone with him he caved like a house of cards. "Fine. We'll talk about it later."

"Ejayyyy…" she whined.

"Later."

"You're as bad as Mom!"

"Because we love you and worry about you. I won't apologize for that."

Samantha sighed and after a minute of silence she whispered, "I know. And I love you for it."

Reaching over, EJ took her hand and squeezed it. He held it the rest of the way to Chloe's.


	7. Chapter Eight - Nine

**Chapter Eight**

Lucas was in prison for sexual assault and Samantha, following the trial, entered therapy. Sami suspected EJ had a lot to do with their mother suggesting very strongly she consider it. She tried to be angry with him for it, and for a little while she was, but after she started going she realized how much she really did need it. There were so many things she needed to get out of her system regarding not only the attempted rape, but the thoughts she held about herself and how others, including her family, viewed her afterwards.

There was something very freeing about talking to someone that didn't know anything about you, your family and your friends. Sami had even considered talking about her confusing feelings for EJ but in the end decided not to. Her therapist would surely have her committed for that! Plus, incest was a crime. If the woman suspected something untoward was happening then it would just spell disaster. No, it was better to keep her mouth shut.

Slowly but surely Sami started to find her way back from the funk she'd found herself in after Lucas's attack. She even started to make friends at her new school. The gossip, too, had died down and so now Sami felt that maybe, just maybe, she could get on with her life. The school year was near an end and it had had its ups and definite downs. She was just thankful it was all coming to an end and she could enjoy her summer.

On one particular spring evening she found herself incredibly bored so she went down to EJ's room to see what he was up to and she found him hunched over his desk reading.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked as she shut his door and then sauntered in and stood beside him.

He looked up and smiled. He held a letter in his hand and he handed it over.

Sami took it and gasped. "EJ! You got into Salem University!"

He grinned. "I sure did."

"I didn't know you were applying there. Is it your safety school?"

"As a matter of fact it is. The one I wanted to get into is Harvard."

"And?"

He reached into his desk drawer and supplied a piece of paper. "I got in there, too."

"EJ, that is so great!" Sami exclaimed and threw her arms around him in a celebratory hug. "I didn't know you were planning on going to Harvard!"

EJ shrugged. "Well, I know you want to go to Boston University, right?"

She looked at him funny as she sat down on his bed. He wheeled his chair around and faced her. "Yes, I do," she said slowly, not sure where he was going with this.

"Well, I can postpone attendance at Harvard for up to a year. Sooo…I figure until you finish school here I will attend Salem University and get as many core classes and I need to get out of the way and then," he sucked in a deep breath, "when you graduate and of course get into BU, I will transfer to Harvard."

She blinked, astonished. "You—you want to wait for me before you go to Harvard?"

EJ's expression turned serious; his brown eyes intense and focused solely on her. "Yes."

"But – but why?"

"Because I don't want to leave Salem without you."

Sami sucked in a breath that was more like a gasp and she stood, suddenly feeling the need to move from under EJ's intense gaze. "EJ, that's…wow. What if I don't get into BU?"

"I will cross that bridge when I get to it."

Sami was so incredibly moved by the gesture of the possibilities of what it meant – and just what i_did_/i it mean? Surely not what she was thinking it meant…she was the on that had a screw loose here, not him!

But now…now he'd gone and made her wonder. She was afraid to ask. Afraid to cross that line she found herself dancing on the boundaries of.

"I don't know what to say," she said. "I'm…touched."

He grinned at her as he stood and pulled her into his arms. He buried his face in her neck and Sami shivered both at the feeling and at the gesture. Brothers didn't do this.

"I would do anything for you, Samantha," he said huskily. "Don't you know that by now?"

"But I never asked you to put your life on hold for me, EJ. I don't want you to do that," she argued weakly.

He pulled back and studied her closely, his eyes roving over her face. "Do you want me to go away in the fall?"

She shook her head. "No, but—"

He put a finger to her lips. "No buts. You said no. That's all I need."

"EJ," she whispered and moved his hand away. The words were there. i_Right there./i_ And she couldn't bring herself to speak them. She wished he could read her mind. i_Tell me what this means, EJ, please! I can't take this! Am I alone in this? And God help me, help b__**us**__/b if I'm not_/i.

His eyes flickered to her lips and his breathing became shallow. His warm breath brushed her face and she felt her pulse quicken. Her heart felt as though it was going to fall out of her chest.

And then his lips were on hers and he was kissing her as though she was a tall glass of water after being stranded in the desert for days. This was passion personified. Passion and desperation. A kiss of feelings shored up and now released. Sami felt it in his kiss – he felt the same. The iexact/i same way and now there it was all laid out before them: their true feelings. Their hidden feelings.

Sami felt alive. She felt as though she had been in a deep, dark sleep and now she was finally awake. This was more than a kiss; it was a revelation. Sami had no idea that a person could feel this way. It was as though a dam had been released and everything she had been trying to deny came rushing forth. She loved EJ! Not as a sister loved a brother, but as a woman loved a man. She iloved/i him.

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely, breaking the kiss long enough to speak. His nose brushed hers and his lips still brushed hers as though he could not bear to part for even a second. "I love you so much, Samantha. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

She nodded and kissed him once, quickly. "I love you too, EJ."

"As a brother or a man?"

"I don't kiss Brady and Eric like that!" she laughed.

He chuckled and kissed her again, pulling her against him so close that she could feel every inch of him pressed against her. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I thought I was alone in this," she whispered.

He pulled back only slightly. "You mean all this time you were feeling it, too?"

She nodded and clutched at him. "Yes."

He groaned and smothered her in a kiss that made her knees weak. His kiss was so full of love, passion, need and yes, desire. Sami felt it all there and she responded in kind.

"Is it wrong, EJ?" Sami murmured against his lips.

"How can loving you as much as I do be wrong? Don't you feel it, Samantha? This constant ache inside that is only assuaged when we're together?"

Sami nodded adamantly. "Yes. iYes./i"

"How can it be wrong?" he murmured. "We are meant to be."

Sami wanted to ask how it would work – how could they be together? Did he know of a way so that they didn't ever have to part? Did he know a way so that they wouldn't upset their family, society - ?

But she had to kiss him again so she did and promptly lost herself in all that was EJ. Her best friend. Her confidante. Her knight in shining armor. He was everything!

"What are you doing!?"

The horrified shout pierced the air and forced Sami and EJ to jump apart. Sami looked up, feeling her world tilt on its axis.

"Mom," she whispered.

**Chapter Nine**

"John! I need you!" Marlena shouted, staring at EJ and Sami wild-eyed. EJ moved in closer to Sami as though trying to shield her. He grabbed her hand and stood tall in the face of their mother. He didn't look afraid; he looked defiant.

"Get your hands off of her, EJ," Marlena hissed. "i_Right. Now./i_"

Sami stared at her mother thinking she had never seen look so unglued. Sami for her part felt as though this was not really happening. Those too short glorious minutes in EJ's arms had been a slice of heaven. Those were the kind of kisses she had wanted Lucas to bestow upon her once upon a time. EJ's kisses had made her feel reborn: they had given her hope that she could be loved and cherished, and had told her that in fact, she was. Those kisses erased the bad with what had happened with Lucas. Yet it was wrong. Wrong to feel that way about her brother, wrong to do anything like that with him. She was sick. Perverted. Had Lucas sexually assaulting her been the universe's way of punishing her for her sickness?

"Mother, it's not as bad as you think," EJ said calmly.

"How can it be anything but, EJ?" Marlena demanded.

"What's going on?" John asked as he entered EJ's bedroom. "Everyone okay?"

"John," Marlena said, rubbing her forehead, "I just walked in on Sami and EJ kissing. Each other."

First John's expression read shock; a quick look of revulsion followed, and then back to shock. Sami latched onto the revulsion she'd seen and shame filled her. She looked up at EJ who still looked so defiant, as though he didn't care what John and Marlena thought, as though John and Marlena were the ones that were wrong.

"Why – what—why would you do such a thing?" John asked, looking bewildered.

"Because we love each other," EJ said as though that said it all.

"Where are the kids?" Marlena asked, staring at EJ.

"Out. Brady and Eric went to a movie and Belle is out with a friend," John replied.

"Good. The last thing they need is to be exposed to this."

"Don't make it sound like something dirty," EJ said angrily. "It's not."

"Yes, it is!" Marlena exclaimed, sounding close to hysteria. "EJ, you are i_brother and sister_/i. You share i_blood_/i. It's not right, EJ! It's against the law for one and it's just – oh, God, EJ, it's disgusting!"

Sami's eyes welled up in tears. There it was. The truth of what she was, of what they i_both_/i were. Yes, perhaps she i_had_/i deserved what Lucas did to her. It was because of her feelings for EJ that she had gone out with Lucas in the first place!

"Don't say that!" EJ shouted at Marlena.

"EJ!" John barked. "Stand down."

"How long has this been going on?" Marlena asked quietly.

"We never…" Sami spoke up and wiped at the tears that fell from her eyes. "We never…kissed before tonight."

"I knew there was something not quite right with your relationship," Marlena said. "I knew you two were closer than what was normal. When I found you in bed together I had a bad feeling that something needed to be stopped, but I didn't want to think that you two would really…" She threw up her arms. "How could you two let this happen? What is the matter with you?"

i _What is the matter with you…what is the matter with you…what is the matter with you…_/i The words rolled around in Sami's head and with each repetition she felt worse and worse. She was disgusting. Some kind of perverted freak. For that matter, and by that logic, so was EJ.

"Doc," John said sternly. "You're not helping."

Marlena looked from Sami to EJ and then back to Sami and her expression softened. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "But you have to understand how wrong it is. You do, don't you?"

"Yes," Sami said and EJ looked at her in horror and exclaimed, "Samantha!"

Why wouldn't he admit it? Could he not see it? Sami stared at him, willing him to understand. She loved him, but that did not mean it was right. It wasn't. It wasn't as though they could go public with what they felt. People wouldn't understand – hell, i_she_/i didn't quite understand it! There were implications to this – it being illegal just one factor. A rather important factor, however. How could they risk something like prison? Not to mention being cast out of their family, and their friends turning their backs on them.

"I'm sorry, EJ, but Mom is right. It's wrong."

EJ looked as though she'd just ripped his still beating heart out of his chest and Sami just couldn't take it. Couldn't take EJ looking at her as though she'd broken him and couldn't stand how her parents must see her now. What they must think of her…God, what if i_they_/i thought maybe she was so perverse she deserved what Lucas did to her, too? The thought caused her stomach to roil.

"I—I can't," Sami said and rushed out of the room.

"I'll go talk to her," John said and went after Sami.

EJ made to go after Samantha, too, but Marlena blocked his path. "Sit down, EJ," she said.

EJ did as he was told and looked up his juror expectantly. It wasn't as though he was immune to what they were saying. It was that he i_wanted_/i to be. He knew it wasn't normal; knew it wasn't quite right, but the simple and complicated fact was that he was in love with Samantha. He had never felt this way about another human being before and he rather thought he never would. Samantha was the other half of his soul. She was his heart. How could he let that go? And yet how could he hold onto it in the face of such overwhelming opposition – moral issues notwithstanding.

Most people spent their entire lives looking for a love like this. The fact that it came in the package of a sister could not change it. It could certainly throw a tidy wrench into things though.

EJ's heart ached with the realization that he'd gained and lost everything that had ever mattered to him in one fell swoop that night.

"EJ, you have two months left of school before you graduate and go to college," Marlena said. Her earlier hysteria was gone and now she sounded calm. Resolute. "You will not attend Salem University, EJ. You're going to go to Harvard; you're going to go far away from here. Do you understand me?"

"I know what you're thinking!" Sami burst out to John when he entered her bedroom. "You think I'm gross. You think I'm awful and I deserve what Lucas did to me!"

John looked horrified by her words and he shook his head adamantly. "Sami, no! God, no – how could you think such a thing? I love you, honey, and I do not think that at all! What happened between you and EJ does not make your mother and I love you any less."

John made a move to hug her but Sami put up her arms and shook her head, stopping him in his tracks. "I i_am_/i disgusting," she said sorrowfully.

"Am I to be kicked out of the family fold then?" EJ asked Marlena.

Marlena looked at him sadly and shook her head. "You will always be my son, EJ, and I will always love you. You might not see why you have to go, but I am sure in time you will."

"I know you think it's wrong," EJ said, his voice cracking. He was losing Samantha, that was all he could feel. The awful sense that she was gone now from him. "And I know that in your eyes and society's eyes, it is."

"And in the eyes of the law, EJ. You're eighteen tomorrow. If this had progressed any further and you'd gotten caught, it would have been worse for you than Sami. Do you want that for the both of you?"

EJ swallowed hard around the lump in his throat and felt the tears come. "No."

"It's not right, EJ. You can't have relations with your sister like that!"

"I know," he whispered. i_But I can't stop them. Even knowing it's wrong I love her so much it physically hurts._/i

"You will go to school – separately. Sami will take the bus until she gets a car, and you will drive. She comes right home after school and you…"

"Me?"

Marlena sighed and tears dropped from her eyes. "You come into your majority tomorrow and you have access to the inheritance your father left you."

EJ's eyes widened. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"You need to leave the house, EJ. You and Sami cannot have any contact with each other. Not until whatever it is you think you feel passes."

EJ didn't bother to tell her that he didn't i_think_/i he loved Samantha. He knew he did. With every part of him he loved her. That would not help anything though, and he couldn't risk it.

"I will help you find a place," Marlena said. "I will help you with everything."

"What will you tell Eric, Brady and Belle?" EJ asked hollowly.

"Nothing. They don't need to know. We will just say that you decided to get your own place before you left for school. They don't need to know more than that."

EJ nodded. "Will I ever see them – you – John – again?"

"EJ, of course you will! I love you, sweetheart. I am still your mother and you are still my baby boy." Marlena sat down beside him and took his hand. "I still love you, EJ. I do. I always will. Believe that, please."

"Please, Mother, don't – don't punish Samantha. Don't make her feel guilty, please. If you need someone to blame, blame me. I was the one that kissed her."

Marlena squeezed his hand. "We are a family still and we will get through this."

EJ wasn't so sure about that. How was he going to survive being parted from Samantha? Not to mention how worried he was about her right now. What was she thinking? How was she feeling? No doubt she'd convinced herself how very wrong they were. EJ hated the idea that she could be beating herself up over this. He knew she was still in a fragile state of mind after everything that had happened and he couldn't bear the idea that she was tearing herself to shreds. More than anything he wanted to go to her and comfort her. But he couldn't. And he didn't know when he'd be able to again.

Sami barely saw EJ at school, and over the past week he had been prepping to move out. When her mother had informed what would happen now, Sami had gone compliantly along with it. The day after "the incident" John, Marlena and EJ left to find a place for EJ to live, and then had come home having met with success. EJ was leaving within the next week.

During his birthday celebration Sami had complained of a stomachache and retreated to her bedroom. Belle, Brady and Eric didn't ask many questions, but they found it odd how quickly EJ was moving out and constantly asked EJ if he was angry over something and felt he had to leave. Now Sami felt as though she was keeping EJ from his family. She knew why it had to be him – he was an adult now after all – but it didn't make her feel any better.

In the house they barely looked at each other and didn't speak. Brady had commented on the weirdness of it, but thankfully no one had tried to figure out why.

On this particular day, the day that EJ would be moving into his new place, Sami felt like a spring coiled tight. She felt as though she could crawl right out of her skin. The separation from him was killing her, even though she knew it had to happen.

As she rounded the corner at school on her way to class, she felt a hand close around her arm and pull her hard. She opened her mouth to shout and then saw EJ's face shrouded in darkness in the janitor's closet. He pulled her inside with him and turned on the light over their heads.

"Samantha," he breathed. "How are you, sweetheart?"

Sami swallowed hard. "Fine," she lied. "You?"

"Miserable."

She nodded. "Me too."

"I know we don't have a lot of time, but I wanted to know – you're still going to apply to BU, right?"

She stared at him. "I—I don't know."

He gripped her arms. "Sami, you have to. If you get in, I'll already be there in Boston. We can be together then. They can't stop us there."

"Yes, they can, EJ."

"How? Inform the authorities over something they suspect is going on?" he countered. "No. Apply, Samantha. I know you'll get in. This is our only shot to be together."

"I will, I'll apply," Sami said. "I—I better get to class. If I'm late and I get in trouble—"

"I know, me too," he whispered. He looked at her then with so much love she felt her knees go weak. "I love you."

Sami leaned up and kissed him quickly, the one thing she'd allow herself. "Good-bye, EJ."

"Don't say goodbye," he told her. "Say you'll see me later."

But Sami couldn't. Because she knew this was good-bye, just as she knew she wasn't going to be applying to BU.


	8. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

b**Five Years Later**/b

"EJ! You're home!" Marlena exclaimed upon seeing EJ stand before her on the front stoop.

He smiled. "I'm home."

"Oh, honey, I missed you!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. John came up behind her and smiled at him broadly.

"Mother, you just saw me a month ago. At graduation, remember?" EJ reminded her.

"EJ, honey, it's not easy leaving your son behind in another country. It wasn't easy to see you go, either," Marlena told him as she released him from the hug.

"And now you're a bottom feeder – I mean, lawyer," John joked.

EJ grimaced. When Marlena and John had come to visit him once in England over the holidays John had come armed with at least twenty lawyer jokes he'd looked up on the internet. Each one was worse than the last, but EJ knew it was to be expected.

He'd gone to Harvard for the sole purpose of becoming an attorney. He hadn't wanted to go to Cambridge in the UK as his father had wanted him to because, well, he couldn't have stood the thought of leaving Samantha. But then when distanced herself from him after he'd moved out, and then wrote him after he'd moved to Boston and told him that she would not be applying to BU after all, EJ hadn't seen any reason to stay in the States. In fact, at that point, all he'd wanted to do was leave and not look back.

He'd transferred immediately and though it set him back a little, he had still managed to finish in good time. John also liked to make a lot of "five year plan" jokes.

"Come in, come in," Marlena urged pulled her son into the house.

"I can't really stay long," EJ admitted. "I kind of wanted to get to my new place that I have yet to see."

"You didn't like the pictures I sent?" Marlena asked.

EJ chuckled. "Mother, there is a difference between seeing pictures of the place you're going to live and then actually seeing it with your own two eyes."

"I wouldn't have let you live in a dump, EJ," Marlena told him. "That's why John and I made sure to look at every place and make sure it was good enough for my baby boy."

EJ rolled his eyes. His mother had become quite the sap since he'd left the country. "So, how do you guys like having the house to yourselves since Belle is off in California, and Eric and Brady are off to God-knows-where?"

"Eric is in Maine living the life of fisherman, and Brady is now in New York training to be a police officer," John told him.

EJ snapped his fingers. "I knew that." Truth was he didn't. Not really. After he'd taken off for college him, Eric, Brady and Belle had slowly lost touch with each other. Now it was only on holidays they sent off quick emails wishing all the best and then back to their lives they went.

He rarely, if ever, heard from Samantha. A fact that hurt him far more than he was willing to admit.

"You forgot Sami," John said. "She's in Salem."

Marlena kept the smile on her face though EJ could tell she was not comfortable speaking about Samantha in front of him. He reached out and touched his mother's arm. "It's okay, Mum. That was a different time and we were in a different place. Well, I mean, it was here, but you know what I mean, right?"

Marlena looked relieved. "Well, maybe you could see your sister then. I'm sure she'd like that."

EJ wasn't too sure about that, but he knew he had to see her anyway. He had to find out if after all this time and distance, if after she had broken his heart by cutting him out of her life completely, was he completely over her? iHad/i it been just another time? Sometimes when he looked back on it, it certainly felt that way. Other times that familiar ache would come back and he'd wonder if it would ever stop.

"Sounds great," EJ said, trying to sound nonchalant even as his heart began to race with anticipation. "Where is she living now?"

"All right you piece of shit," Sami muttered to her laptop. "Work!"

She was seconds away from flinging the thing out the window when she heard a knock on her door. She pointed at her computer. "You live to see another day," she told it and went to the door.

She opened it and froze. Her eyes went wide at who stood there before her. A nervous laugh burst out of her and she gestured to her guest. "Holy crap, EJ!"

He stood there in jeans and a black button down with stubble on his handsome face. His hair was longer than it was before and she was struck by how i_adult_/i he looked. He also looked sort of…i_dangerous_/i. Sami's pulse quickened at the sight of him and she tried her level best to squash down any residual feelings and reactions. Before, without fail, every time she and EJ would spend time together she would get that fluttery butterfly feeling in her belly. She was chagrined to find out she still had it.

His mouth curved into a smile as he gazed at her. "Hello, Samantha."

iIt was customary and normal to hug your brother, right?/i Sami thought. She decided that yes, it was. She would do the same for Eric and Brady. So, in her bid to act as normal as possible with EJ, she her arms around him and hugged him tight. "How are you? What are you doing here?"

EJ slipped his arms around her and returned her hug. "I've come back," he said softly near her ear.

Sami suppressed the shiver that his deep voice so close to her ear caused, and she pulled back and looked up at him. "For good?"

He nodded. "For good. I've got a job at an attorney's office downtown and an apartment Mum and John helped me find."

"Wow. Just…wow," she said and shook her head in bewilderment. "Come in. Do you want something to drink; are you hungry – do you know anything about computers?"

He looked at her in confusion as he stepped inside her apartment. "Pardon?"

"My computer is not working. I can't seem to connect to the internet," Sami explained as she pointed to her laptop that sat on the long white coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Ah. Let me see what I can do," EJ said and sat down upon the blue and white checkered couch before the laptop. He narrowed his eyes at the screen then typed a few things, made a few clicks of the mouse and then wha-la, it was on.

"So not fair," Sami said with a laugh. "I have been fighting with it for an hour now."

EJ shrugged. "It just needed some love."

"Or for you to fiddle with it."

EJ fell silent as he stared at her, looking at her as though he'd never seen her before. Self-consciously she touched her hair. "What?"

"You look different," he murmured. "Your hair's gotten longer. You carry yourself differently."

"How's that now?"

He smiled. "You're all grown up."

She smiled gently. "I was thinking the same way about you. You look like an adult." She reached out and rubbed his cheek. "What's with the fuzz? Growing out a beard?"

"Nah. Just haven't had a chance to shave yet."

"I like it. It makes you look roguish."

He laughed. "Roguish, huh? I don't know many people that would use such a word."

"Justin Timberlake brought sexy back; I'll bring rogue back," she said cheekily.

EJ laughed again as the door burst open and a man came strolling in. He was tall with brown hair and brown eyes and a long nose. He was also quite fit and good-looking. He wore jeans and a t-shirt and he was munching on something. When he lifted his hand and pointed, EJ saw a half eaten apple in his hand.

"Who is this?" the stranger asked suspiciously.

Samantha stood and made her way over to him. She smiled up at him and said, "Austin, this is EJ. EJ, this is my boyfriend Austin Reed."

This was not what EJ had been expecting. Marlena and John had not prepared him for this. It took him a minute to catch up with what Samantha was saying about this man that had his arm around her waist and his lips on her cheek.

Boyfriend?

i_I am not jealous_/i, he thought as he forced himself to his feet and stretched out a hand to Austin. He couldn't be jealous. He and Samantha had been apart for five years. He had forged a life, well, somewhat of a life, for himself as she had. All that had happened, all they had felt was in the past. Where it had to stay and needed to stay for not only their family, but for each other. He was not what Samantha wanted or needed, and though being in her presence for a mere five minutes had dredged up all his old feelings for her, that path led to pain and destruction.

Samantha having a boyfriend was a good thing. It was normal; to be expected. She was a beautiful woman with a large and generous heart who deserved to have a man see the wonderful qualities in her that he always had.

Bitterness, nonetheless, blazed through him as he shook hands with Austin. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't Austin be her brother and he the boyfriend? Why did the Gods make someone so perfect for him and make her the ultimate in unattainable? Why couldn't he look upon Samantha the way he would Belle?

iStop it,/i he scolded himself. iYou are over her, remember? You are. You nursed your wounds and moved on. Just as she did./i Holy Mother of Pearl, why did seeing her in another man's arms hurt so damn much?

"That's quite a grip you got there," Austin joked and pulled his hand from EJ's. "Don't worry. I'm not out to corrupt your little sister." He grinned down at Samantha and added cheekily, "Much."

Samantha laughed – and was it EJ or did it sound a little nervous? She pushed out of Austin's arms and said, "EJ, do you want to go out to dinner with me and Austin? It could be like a welcome home dinner!"

"Uh, Mum is having one of those next week," EJ said. "This is your official invitation." He glanced at Austin. "I uh, think she just wanted it to be family though."

Austin shrugged. "That's fine. Listen, I gotta get to the gym right now anyway so we'll have to wait for dinner. I have a client I'm meeting."

"Client?" EJ prompted.

"Austin is a personal trainer at the gym downtown," Samantha explained.

EJ wasn't sure what to make of that so he said nothing.

"See you later, baby girl," Austin said and pecked Samantha on the cheek. He nodded towards EJ. "Nice to meet you, man."

"Ditto," EJ replied. When Austin left EJ looked at Samantha expectantly. "Baby girl?"

"It's just a pet name," she said hastily.

"I gathered. And you allow it?"

She shrugged and laughed a little. "Why not?"

"It just sounds like something one would call a child, not a grown woman."

"Are we really standing here talking about pet names?"

"It would appear we are. What would you prefer we talk about?"

"How was Cambridge?"

i _So, we're really going to do this then?_/i EJ thought. "It was hard. Law school is not easy – don't let anyone tell you different. How was Salem University?"

"Great. It was a little like high school at first with some of the same kids going there, but it was a whole different vibe. No one in college cares what you did or who you were or…ya know, what happened to you." She gestured to him. "You know."

"I know, especially when I left Salem altogether for Boston and then the UK." The words, bitter as they were, flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. He wanted Samantha to face what happened between them and how it ended and yet at the same time he wanted to pretend like she was that i_nothing_/i had happened. Not knowing exactly what he wanted, save for Austin Reed to get mortally crushed under some weights at the gym, was wreaking havoc on EJ's peace of mind.

"I better go," he said abruptly.

Samantha looked crushed. Good. She should be. "All right. Hey, uh, what law firm are you working for?"

"Morgan and Levine, P.C. I'm their new fledgling."

Samantha smiled. "I've no doubt your name will be on the sign by this time next year."

EJ forced a smile. "Thank you. What are you doing now?"

"Well, I'm sort of working my way through the ranks at Wilhelmina Cosmetics. I do marketing and PR for them. I'm the low man on the totem pole right now."

"Well, i_I've_/i no doubt you'll be at the top by this time next year."

She smiled. "Fingers crossed." She bit her lip and stepped forward. When EJ didn't move she came up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "It was really good to see you, EJ. Welcome home."

EJ wrapped stiff arms around her and tried not to let his warring emotions get the better of him. Part of him wanted to rail at her and tell her how much she had hurt him while the other just wanted to hold her close and relish having her in his arms again. Tears pricked his eyes. Five years without Samantha. Five i_fucking_/i years. So many times he'd wanted to pick up the phone or shoot her an email to tell her about something funny he had seen or heard. He'd wanted to call her when he'd aced his first test, when he'd gotten high honors. It was her face he'd wanted to see in the crowd at graduation – though he wouldn't admit it to himself then.

EJ turned his face until it was partially buried in her neck. He inhaled her scent as he closed his eyes, losing himself for a few blissful seconds.

And then Samantha pushed out of his arms, her smile false in its brightness. She was determined to act as though nothing had ever happened and for now EJ was willing to play her game.

He strode to the door and then turned and said, "See you later, i_baby girl_/i." He was out the door before she could say a word.


	9. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Sami was not looking forward to having dinner at her mother's without Austin. It wasn't that she couldn't do anything without her boyfriend – she'd rather gouge her heart out with a spoon than be that pathetic – but Austin served as a great buffer against the awkwardness that would be this dinner.

The last time she, EJ, and their parents were alone together, Marlena and John had discovered she and EJ kissing after declaring their love for one another. Sami stared at the house she grew up in from her car and wondered if she could crack open the bottle of wine she had brought and start drinking right there in the car.

She hadn't seen EJ since he'd arrived on her doorstep the week prior and there had been several times Sami just wanted to go to him and hash it all out. She held the hope that perhaps if they could just clear the air and get past what had happened before he left the house and then i_after/i_ he left the house, they could be over it. She'd see him as she saw Eric and Brady, he'd see her as he did Belle and all would well.

Granted, he could already see her as Belle and she was the only one who had found herself attracted to him all over again. It was clear that EJ was a man now. If she had to put a word to how he carried himself it would be "self-possessed". Sami was a sucker for a man with confidence.

Her feelings for EJ had rushed over her with a vengeance upon seeing him again. Fact was they had never truly gone away. When she thought of him it was always with an ache in her chest. She had done what she was supposed to do though; she'd moved on. She stayed away from EJ, she went to college, she got good grades, and she got a boyfriend. A good boyfriend, too. Austin was a sweet man and he treated her like a Princess. If she couldn't muster up the same intense and overwhelming feelings she felt for EJ for Austin, then that wasn't his fault. It was hers. All hers.

She wanted to cry when she thought of how she'd cut EJ out of her life. It hadn't been easy, but she hadn't known what else to do. Being around him had been too much of a temptation to just fall into his arms. Then there was the fact that Marlena and John watched her like hawks. They kept tabs on everything she did from the time they'd found them together to when EJ left for school. She hadn't been able to go down to the store without them keeping tabs on her.

Marlena had made it clear that she was not to apply to anywhere near Boston.

Of course she had been eighteen and an adult and could have done whatever she'd wanted, but her thought had been – why invite trouble? How could she very well go after her brother in order to have a romantic relationship with him? How would that have worked exactly? John and Marlena would have known and then who knew what could have happened. They could have been caught out.

It was utterly hopeless, which was how Samantha was currently feeling. She wanted to clear the air with EJ and yet she feared it and all it would dredge up. Was it better to pretend nothing had happened and hope they could at least get on amicably enough when they were together, or was it better to just get it all out and…and what? Heal? Would they heal? Or would all those old feelings come right back up – and then where would they be? Exactly where they'd been when Marlena and John had found them together.

Of course now there was Austin to consider. What was she supposed to say, "I'm sorry, honey, I'm going to break up with you so I can be with my brother now"?

Sami leaned forward and let her forehead drop to the steering wheel. She moaned in agony – and then jumped a mile when there was a knock on her car window.

She looked up. EJ. Of course. Who else would it be but her tormentor?

"You coming in?" he called to her.

Sami nodded, reached over and grabbed the wine and then opened her door once EJ had stepped aside. He smiled brightly at her and she smiled faintly back. He looked so handsome today and she hated every part of her that reacted to him.

"Sure you're not growing a beard?" she asked lightly.

He chuckled. "I'm sure. Just too lazy to shave with getting settled in the apartment and at work."

"How is that going? Work and apartment?"

"Well enough. They're certainly putting the newbie through his paces, but I'm managing. You won't believe who my first client is."

Sami narrowed her eyes thoughtfully and then shrugged. "Not a clue."

"Nicole Walker."

Sami's nose turned up in disgust. "Let me guess – she's divorcing the sugar daddy she married practically right out of high school?"

EJ chuckled. "Exactly."

Sami rolled her eyes. "I don't envy you."

"Eh, she's not that bad."

Sami looked at him in horror. "Bite your tongue! I've looked in her eyes, EJ. She is pure evil."

"I find her entertaining."

"What is the matter with you?" Sami demanded, still horrified. And jealous. God help her, she was jealous. i_What is the matter with b__**you**_/b?/i she asked herself.

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy," he said. "I start to find people like Nicole interesting when I have nothing else going on in my life."

"Well, then. We'll just have to rectify that."

"And how will we do that, pray tell?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with humor.

"I don't know, but I will figure it out. Perhaps I need to rescue you, take you out of the office once in a while." i_Stop talking, Sami, stop talking now!_/i she thought frantically. But her mouth had other plans. "You have lunch breaks I presume?"

He grinned. "Of course."

"Then I'll just have to take you out."

Sami felt it; she was getting caught up in their easy banter and his smiles. This was like old times when it was just them and everything and everyone else just faded away.

"You kids coming in or what?" John yelled from the front door.

Sami grinned at EJ and gestured for him to proceed. "After you, good sir."

EJ smiled at her, but instead of walking ahead of her he fell into step beside her. "I take lunch at noon," he told her conversationally. "What about you?"

He really wanted to have lunch with her? "Uh, me too," she said.

"That works out well then, doesn't it?"

"It does," she murmured and flashed John a smile as they walked up the steps to the door.

"Sami, you didn't bring Austin!" John observed.

"I thought this was family only?" Sami asked, perplexed.

"You know he's always welcome," John said.

Sami looked at EJ with brows furrowed and he shrugged, looking sheepish. "Sorry. Must have misunderstood."

Sami forced herself not to think of what EJ's "misunderstanding" meant. Instead she shrugged and said, "No big deal", and hoped that it was.

Dinner had gone well. Even better that Dallas – Austin – hadn't showed up. Or at least that's what EJ had thought. While there had been moments of awkwardness, on the whole the night had gone well. He'd gotten to laugh with Samantha again, and it caused him to smile now as he sat before the most incredibly boring legal papers on the planet.

"Knock, knock."

EJ looked up and found Samantha standing there looking utterly gorgeous. He sucked in a sharp breath and forced himself to dispel those thoughts from his brain. It was hard though when she was standing there in a black skirt that showcased her legs and a blue silk top that made her eyes pop. She looked professional and yet sexy and wondered how Austin let her out of the house looking like that.

i_Fuck,_/i he thought. i _Don't think of her that way!/i_

"You ready?" she asked.

"Oh!" he exclaimed in dawning understanding. "Lunch!"

She laughed. "Forgot already, huh? Must be some pretty good paperwork."

He tossed said pile on his mahogany desk. "Not in the least, and I didn't forget. I was just…preoccupied. The morning has gotten away from me."

"We can do it another time if you want," she offered.

"No!" EJ said a little too quickly. He smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. No, I don't want you to go."

Was it him or did she blush at that?

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to my place," he said as he stood and came around his desk to face her.

She blinked. "What?"

"Mum stocked my fridge with so much food I'm afraid it's all going to go bad if I don't eat any of it soon. And she keeps asking me if I've tried this, that and the other thing. I don't want to tell her I had to chuck it all because one, she made me too much and two, I just don't have a lot of time with work to eat. So, I thought maybe you could help me out and also, this way you can see where I'm living."

"Oh, I remember getting all those 'Congratulations on your new home!' meals," Samantha laughed. "Now I'm lucky if I get a chicken wing."

"Well I have a bunch so if it's chicken wings you're craving, I have them," EJ said with a laugh. "With the pasta salad to go with them."

"All right, let's do it. Perhaps I should follow you so I can just head over to work right after."

With that settled, the pair made their way to their respective cars and Samantha followed him to his new place, which was a rather spacious penthouse. EJ wasn't worried about the cost. Between what his father left him and what he was making as an attorney, he was all set.

Samantha seemed a tad awestruck by where he was living if the look on her face was anything to go by.

"Samantha, sweetheart, I think you left your jaw in your car," he teased. He hadn't planned the 'sweetheart' bit. It had just come out, and he hoped it didn't cross a line. He blurred so many of them in his head; it was hard for him to keep track of what he crossed on the outside. He knew it was something he used to call her often, but now he felt as though he shouldn't.

She shot him a withering look which just caused him to laugh as they rode the elevator to his floor. "EJ DiMera in Salem Heights Penthouses," she mused. "I should have known."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked lightly.

"Just that this is the sort of place that would suit you."

He looked at her curiously. "I am wondering how you mean that. In a 'this is a good fit for you because you're a pretty classy guy' or 'this is a good fit for you because you're a snob'?"

Samantha rolled her eyes. "What do you think? When have I ever thought the worst of you?"

EJ let that question dangle there, rhetorical though it might be. Fact was, he didn't know what she thought of him. Not anymore. Not since she cut him out of her life, and if he took some perverse pleasure in watching her now squirm then, he told himself, maybe she deserved it.

Once inside EJ's penthouse he allowed Samantha too peruse as she would like while he unloaded the overloaded plates in his fridge. Pasta salad, potato salad, fried chicken, homemade macaroni and cheese, Shepherd's Pie – his mother really had gone all out for him. Not that EJ minded.

Samantha wandered back to him in his rather large and modern kitchen – granite counter tops and state of the art sleek black appliances – and just shook her head. "This place is amazing, EJ. I think you could fit me and Austin's apartment in here three times! I will say, however, that you really do need to decorate. You are lacking in some homey touches like pictures and—"

"You're living with Dallas?" EJ blurted out. There was an edge to his voice he didn't like and hoped Samantha didn't hear it.

"Dallas? Do you mean Austin?"

"You're living with him?"

Sami bit her lip and averted her eyes. "Yeah, it's kind of a secret though."

"How in the hell is it a secret? Mum and John don't know? How the hell did they miss that?" All right then, now he just sounded sodding pissed off, which he was. i_And you have no right to be_!/i

"He moved in last week. I haven't gotten around to telling Mom and John yet."

EJ felt the control on his emotions – which had been fraying since he'd seen Samantha again the week before – start to slip. He dropped the serving spoon he'd been holding on the counter and it hit it with a loud clatter. Samantha jumped and looked at him wide-eyed.

"You're angry," she stated. "Why?"

"Why do you think, Samantha?" he said harshly. He placed his hands on the counter and dropped his head as he leaned away, his arms going straight. He let out a long breath. "I can't do this."

"EJ—"

"I can't stand here and pretend that nothing happened, Samantha, that you don't mean anything to me other than a sister and that you fucking moving in with that idiot doesn't bother me!" he burst out.

"He's not an idiot! You don't even know him."

"That's not the bloody point, Samantha, and you know it!" He leaned across the counter until he was nearly in her face. "i_ He shares your bed._/i"

Samantha reeled back, her eyes going wide and she shook her head as she started backing away. "We're not doing this, EJ, okay? It's over; it's in the past, and we are i_not_/i having this conversation."

EJ stalked over to her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her to him. "Oh yes we fucking are," he growled.


	10. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Sami tried her best to wriggle free of EJ's grasp, but the more she fought the tighter he held onto her. His eyes were wild; he looked practically feral as he pulled her against his body, causing her to gasp.

"EJ—"

His lips slammed onto hers before she could say or do anything. He kissed her hard as he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her against him. Sami gasped which allowed EJ to deepen the kiss. The brush of his tongue against hers caused her to moan helplessly and she felt a part of her melt while the other part screamed at her to stop this and stop this now.

"God, yes," EJ moaned against her lips. "I've wanted this since the second we were separated."

"EJ—"

"Stop thinking, Samantha. I can hear the wheels turning and I know you're thinking of all the reasons why we can't do this, but it doesn't change what you feel, does it? It doesn't change the fact that you burn for me the way I burn for you… does it?"

It didn't; he was right about that. But it also didn't change the fact that it was wrong. Sami pushed at him with all her might and stumbled backwards. EJ blinked at her, looking bewildered by the fact that he was no longer holding her.

"Samantha," he croaked and moved toward her.

She held up her hands and shook her head. "Don't!"

He held up his now, in surrender, and stopped his advance. "I'm stopping, I'm stopping."

"What are you thinking? You had no right to do that!" Sami shouted at him. "What is the matter with you?"

EJ looked at her helplessly and chortled softly. "Isn't it obvious, Samantha?"

Sami started to cry; she couldn't help it. It felt as though the floodgates had been released. She'd been waiting for a cry like this since Marlena had found them kissing.

"I'm—I'm s— sorry." She could barely get the words out for the sobs that wracked her body. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

"Samantha," EJ whispered and came up to her. He pulled her gently in his arms and stroked her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

"I know you're angry with me for not going to BU, EJ. I couldn't. Mom told me not to and I just couldn't do it. She watched me like a hawk, her and John both. Until you left for school I couldn't even go down the driveway without them needing to know where I was going. They were so afraid I was going to…"

"To see me," EJ finished with a sigh.

"I didn't want to hurt you, EJ, but I couldn't do it…I couldn't be with you."

EJ's arms tightened around her. "You gutted me, Samantha, the way you just dropped out of my life. I can understand Mum and John to a point, but to just completely cut me out of your life? Not a phone call? I got the occasional email with nothing but a 'hi, hope you're doing well' like I was some kind of after thought – do you have any idea how much you broke my heart?"

Sami pushed out of his arms yet again and threw up her arms in exasperation. "What did you expect me to do, EJ? How did you expect me to handle this? I did what I thought was best."

"Cutting me out completely was what you thought was best?" he said angrily.

"Yes! What other way was there to stop what we were _attempting_ to do? You're my _brother_, EJ. It's not like you can be my boyfriend. What did you expect to happen? We show up at family gatherings holding hands and kissing in front of the family? It's not like we can walk down Main Street having a snog or whatever you Brits call making out."

"I get it, Samantha," EJ snapped. "You didn't see a way for us to be together."

"And you did?" she shot back.

"Nothing I'd worked out completely, and no, we couldn't be out in the open, but all I knew was that I loved you, Samantha, and I wanted to be with you." He stared at her, his dark eyes boring into her. "I still do."

"Stop it. You don't feel that way. That's all in the past."

EJ chuckled, but there was no mirth in it. "Is that what you say to convince yourself you don't still love me, Samantha?"

"I _don't_ love you, EJ. Not like that. I love you the way a sister is supposed to love a brother and that's it. I love you the way I love Eric and Brady."

"You didn't just kiss me the way a sister kisses a brother."

"Brothers and sister don't kiss, period. Peck on the cheek and that's it. They certainly don't stick their tongues down each others throats!"

"Are you upset that I kissed you or are you upset because you enjoyed it?"

"I can't talk to you," she snapped and started for the door. "You're not listening to me."

"I will if you say something I want to hear, Samantha. All I've heard so far is you trying to convince yourself, and by default me, that there is nothing between us when you know full well there is."

"Okay, fine, let's say there is," she said and turned back to face him. "Then what? What does it change? Nothing. You'll still be my brother an hour from now, two hours from now, three hours from now, tomorrow and next week and next year and until we die. What do you expect to do about it, EJ, because there is nothing that can be done? The only difference here is that I am accepting it and you are not."

"Just admit that I am not the only one feeling this way, Samantha!" he exclaimed in frustration. "Just admit that you still love me!"

Sami shook her head. "No. Because I don't."

"You're lying," he growled. "You're goddamn _lying_ to me and to yourself!"

"Really great lunch, EJ. Let's _not_ do this again soon, okay?"

Sami walked out of his penthouse, slamming the door on her way out. She forced herself to put one foot in front of the other on her way out and it was only when she was in her car and alone, did she allow herself to cry again.

When she arrived at work her phone rang and with some trepidation she looked at who it was ringing her. Her Mom.

"Hey, Mom!" she answered. "What's up?"

"What's this I hear about you and Austin _living together_?"

Sami's eyes narrowed. _Damn you, EJ!_

EJ didn't know what to do. He felt like he wanted to crawl right out of his skin after Samantha had left his penthouse. The fact that she wouldn't admit she loved him had felt as though she'd ripped his still beating out of his chest all over again.

Now, here he was, back at the office and dealing with Nicole Walker coming onto him. What he wanted to do was scream until he was hoarse. Only Samantha could burrow right under his skin and make him utterly insane. He wanted to throw a good old-fashioned temper tantrum.

His eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he looked at Nicole bat her heavily mascaraed eyes at him. Well, he couldn't have a temper tantrum and he couldn't shake Samantha until she admitted she still loved him so he did the next best thing: he asked Nicole out on a date.


	11. Chapter Thirteen-Fourteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Marlena had decided after the last dinner when they'd all gotten together, to make a habit of it. So, the following weekend on Sunday, EJ and Sami were to report home for Sunday family dinner. This time, Sami was sure to bring Austin.

What she did not expect was to see Nicole fucking Walker hanging off EJ's arm when they entered the house. Sami's jaw dropped and when EJ looked at her, she could have sworn it was with a look of triumph that he did so. He smiled coolly at her and inclined his head. "Hello, Samantha," he said. He gestured to Nicole. "I know you two know each other…"

Sami arched a brow at him and looked Nicole up and down. "Nice outfit, did you yank it off a hooker on the way over?"

Nicole glared at her. "Funny, I was wondering if you did the same thing – only with a homeless person."

"Uh, what's going on here?" Austin asked.

"My darling brother just brought the bane of my existence to dinner," Sami said with faux cheerfulness.

"That's our Sami. She never grows up!" Nicole said pointedly.

"Says the gold digger who married a man with one foot in the grave. Just how much are you now getting from this divorce? Please tell me he was smart and signed a prenup!"

"No prenup," Nicole said through clenched teeth. "And it's none of your business."

"Unfortunately your business has been brought here," Sami retorted and glared daggers at EJ who just smiled kindly back at her.

So, this was how he wanted to play it, huh? Well, fine. If he wanted to drive her round the bend by bringing her arch enemy to dinner and cavorting all over Salem with the money grubbing freak, then fine. Let him. She was onto his game and knew he couldn't have any real interest in Nicole…right? The sight of Nicole cuddling into EJ's side made Sami's stomach turn and she ignored the stab of pain when EJ murmured something for only Nicole to hear and the two shared an intimate laugh.

No, this is good, Sami tried to convince herself. He wanted to get under her skin and perhaps pay her back for not giving into him, and he chose to date Nicole to do it. The fact that it was Nicole of all people was a bit like rubbing salt in a wound, but really, regardless of who it was he "brought home" Sami had to face the fact that this would happen: EJ would date.

It had been easier to think about when he'd been away. She didn't have to see it, ergo out of sight out of mind. But now evidence of their having gone out probably more than once was right there in front of Sami, if the way they stood so close together was any indication. They'd probably had sex.

Sami placed a hand over her heart and grimaced as that thought seared right through her.

"Samantha, are you feeling all right?" EJ asked.

She looked at him and found to her great surprise that he looked genuinely concerned.

She nodded and looked up at Austin. "Let's go find Mom and John."

"They're in the kitchen," EJ said softly.

"Thanks," she said absently and made a beeline for the kitchen door.

"Hey," Austin said and grabbed hold of her arm. She stopped and looked up at him. "You okay?" he asked.

She smiled wearily. "Peachy… with a side of keen."

"What is the deal with you and that Nicole woman? You've never told me about her before."

"I try to forget she exists," Sami said dryly. "Basically, she broke my brother Eric's heart freshman year in high school, though she was always one of those bitchy popular girls that got off on making everyone's life a living hell and lucky me, I was one of her targets. I think it's because I ratted her out in kindergarten for eating glue."

Austin chuckled. "Okay, so freshman year…"

"She was going out with Eric and broke up with him to go out with the quarterback of the football team. He was absolutely crushed. Then, later, when the quarterback tossed her over because I don't know, having sex with her was probably like throwing a hot dog down a hallway, she went after my brother Brady. I think he would have gone for it had it not been for Eric not being okay with it. She caused some issues between them and it pissed me off. So I got her back."

"How?"

"I told everyone she had a third nipple, that I had seen it in the girl's locker room."

Austin burst out laughing, causing Nicole and EJ to look their way. "And then what happened?"

"Well, then of course she felt as though she had something to prove and let's just say that Nicole flashing people at random was not unheard of. Then she was dubbed a tramp and that of course became my fault." Sami heaved a big sigh. "Then one day she pantsed me in the hall. From then on it was game on."

"Wow."

"Right? So, I hate her, she hates me and now my brother has decided to date her."

Austin sighed and wrapped an arm about her shoulders. "Well, Sami, now you're both adults. Perhaps you could let bygones be bygones? If not forever then at least for today?"

Sami sighed again and nodded, rubbing her forehead. "Sure. I mean, can't hurt to try. If EJ wants to date her and contract a disease that's his problem not mine, right?"

"I know how protective you are of your family, but he seems like he can't take care of himself."

Protective? Ha. Austin didn't know the half of it. She was that and then some: she was jealous. And she hated feeling that way namely because she wasn't i_supposed_/i to feel that way. She was supposed to be over this, over her feelings for him. So, it was a double whammy for Sami – jealous over his apparent intimacy with Nicole and now angry with herself for i_being_/i jealous. She just couldn't win.

"Honey, you came! And brought Austin with you!" Marlena greeted them happily as she came through the kitchen door with a plate of what looked like deviled eggs. "Can you help John bring out some appetizers?"

Sami smiled brightly at her mother, tamping down the war she was having within herself. i_I'm over it, I'm over it, I'm over it. Its fine. It's b__**fine**_**/b**/i. "Sure!"

"I'll help you," Austin said and they both made their way into the kitchen. Her mother had gone a little overboard, judging by the amount of appetizers that filled the counter.

"How long until dinner?" Sami asked John.

"About an hour," John told her and smiled.

i_So much for a quick meal_/i, Sami thought.

EJ looked over at Samantha while Marlena served dessert two hours later. She looked tired and pale. He frowned, wondering if she was feeling well. Ever since the initial showdown between her and Nicole, Samantha had withdrawn into herself during appetizers and dinner. She barely spoke, letting Austin do most of the talking. Mum and John seemed to like him, and while EJ grudgingly agreed that he was a nice guy, it didn't make the fact that he shared Samantha's bed any better.

It was one thing to know that Samantha had probably had relations with men during their separation – out of sight out of mind and all that rot – but it was another to know it was happening in the face of a real, flesh and blood boyfriend. Before it had just been an idea, now it was reality.

"You okay, honey?" Nicole asked sweetly as she leaned into him.

EJ resisted the urge to push her away. He hated the faux sweetness, like she just cared ever so much about him and not the fact that he made good money and was her attorney. Nicole was a viper and he regretted asking her out. The time he had spent in her company had been a trial. Plus, he did not like how she treated Samantha. It seemed his plan to get back at Samantha for hurting him had backfired. Instead of making her jealous, he had succeeded in pushing her farther away from him. Now Austin got to look like her knight in shining armor – something that EJ had once been for her. And now, to top it all off, he was saddled with Nicole; Nicole who cooed and hung all over him and smothered him with false adoration.

"I'm fine," EJ muttered and stole another look at Sami who declined dessert and was now looking at Austin and sending him the subtle message by the look on her face that she was ready to go.

It was the last thing EJ wanted. He needed to talk to her. He didn't quite know what he would say if he got her alone, maybe just find out if she was all right. He'd wanted to make her jealous, yes, he'd wanted to rile her up, yes, but he didn't want to upset her to the point of withdrawal! Or did she truly not feel anything for him? i_That_/i thought just about killed him.

"Is the coffee ready?" EJ asked Marlena.

"I think by now it is," Marlena replied. "Would you like to grab the pot for me?"

"Sure. Samantha, want to help me bring some mugs out?" EJ asked, looking directly at her.

Samantha looked over at Austin who took his cue and offered to help instead. Not what EJ had counted on happening…

"Are you okay, Sami?" John asked.

Samantha nodded and smiled wearily. "I'm just tired. I've had a busy week at work and I think I'm coming down with something."

EJ doubted that was it. "Are you getting enough rest?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I guess. Maybe. Maybe not," Samantha said non-committal. She also wouldn't look at him.

"I think I will help EJ and then we'll go," Austin said.

Samantha looked at him gratefully. "Sounds good. Sorry, Mom."

"No, honey, I'd rather you got rest if you're not feeling well. Let me pack up some food for you."

"Samantha and I were laughing over how much food you shoved in my fridge, weren't we, Samantha?" EJ said in an attempt to engage her. He just wanted her to look at him!

She nodded and got up when Marlena did. Marlena said something about his fridge and her kids not eating and being busy, but EJ was too focused on Samantha and her lack of acknowledgement.

Before EJ knew it, Samantha and Austin were gone and EJ felt yet again as though he could crawl right out of his skin. He needed to get her alone; he needed to talk to her.

"Ready to go soon, baby?" Nicole purred and rubbed a hand down his chest.

EJ grabbed her hand and growled softly so that Marlena and John could not hear him as they began to clear the table, "Don't call me 'baby'. i_Ever_/i."

Nicole pouted and looked away from him and EJ shut his eyes tight, trying to reign in his temper and his all-over-the-place emotions. Only Samantha could completely turn him inside out and upside down, and he had a feeling it would always be that way.

**Chapter Fourteen **

EJ decided to take matters into his own hands and visit Samantha at the place she least expected: her work. He took some time off between clients mid-morning and made his way to Wilhelmina Cosmetics, the organization amid a dozen or more other businesses in a rather large building near downtown Salem.

He was directed to wait by the receptionist in the waiting area as she placed a call to Samantha. EJ knew before the woman had even placed the call how this was going to shake down. Samantha would find some reason not to see him – she was in the middle of a project, she was in a meeting – she would come up with some excuse to put him off.

And sure enough, the receptionist informed him that Samantha was just too busy to see him: she was in a meeting. EJ smiled charmingly at the woman and asked as flirtatiously as possible what room he could find his sister in.

"She is in room 208, Mr. DiMera, but she is not to be bothered."

"It's a family emergency," he told her as he walked away determinedly. Samantha could run, but she could not hide from him.

He found 208 easily enough and – dammit. She really was busy! She was in a meeting. When she looked up and found him standing in the doorway, she looked at him incredulously. She started to rise from her seat and he waved for her to sit. She nodded, mouthed "Thanks" and went back to her meeting.

All right then. Another plan of attack was in order then.

EJ found himself down at the gym Austin worked at later that afternoon. Austin, it seemed, in addition to being a personal trainer for customers at the gym, also taught weight-lifting classes. EJ had just finished signing up to become a member when Austin came up behind the desk and greeted him in his friendly Austin way.

"Hello," EJ greeted him back in a much more subdued way than Austin's effusiveness. "Austin, is Samantha feeling well? She was rather subdued last night at dinner."

"Honestly, I think it was your girlfriend that kind of set her off for the night."

"She's not my girlfriend," EJ said quickly.

"No? You two looked pretty cozy to me."

"I think Nicole is…demonstrative with every man she dates. I don't take her very seriously."

"Now, don't take offense, but shouldn't you be taking the woman you're dating seriously?"

EJ sighed. "Yes, but Nicole is…well, she's not like most women."

"According to Sami she's been around the block a few times and then some."

"I am gathering that, yes."

"Is that why you're not taking her very seriously? Is she just a fling for you?"

EJ rubbed his forehead in irritation. The last thing he wanted to do was dissect his relationship or lack thereof with Nicole. They hadn't even had sex – not for Nicole's lack of trying, but EJ just could not muster up the enthusiasm for it. It would be easy to get her in the sack, and considering how wound he was feeling these days, the release would be more than welcome, but he just couldn't do it. In some strange way he felt as though he would be betraying Samantha.

Sure he had gotten his rocks off in the five years they'd been apart, but even then Samantha had been eternally there in his mind. Even when he thought he was doing it to purge her out of his system. But now, being near Samantha again, he couldn't bring himself to do it. It killed him that Samantha had no such problem however. God, just the thought that she could have had sex with Austin the minute they arrived home the night before filled EJ with such rage he wanted to punch something. i_Or someone_/i, he thought grimly as he looked over at Austin in all his perfectness.

"Hey, Austin—oh. EJ."

EJ looked up and found Samantha standing there, looking at him with a frown. Well, at least she was looking at him!

"Samantha!" EJ greeted her enthusiastically. "Just the woman I was looking for."

"I gathered that," she said dryly and then looked at Austin and smiled. "I think I'm going to use the steam room for a bit until you're done."

"Sure, hon. I've got a client coming in so give me about an hour?"

Samantha smiled. "Sure."

Austin walked away and Samantha faced EJ finally. "What did you want earlier?"

"To speak with you," EJ said evenly.

"About?"

"I wanted to know if you were all right." He searched her face looking for any indication that she was not. "I was worried about you."

She looked taken aback by that and then recovered quickly and said, "I'm fine. I was just tired yesterday and then having to see Nicole…"

"Samantha—"

"It's fine, EJ. Really, it is. Just be careful okay? She hurt Eric once upon a time and nearly pit him and Brady against each other, too. I just don't want to see you hurt. Despite what you think, I do care what happens to you… See ya."

She walked away before he could get a word in edgewise and EJ narrowed his eyes as he watched her go. Right then. A trip to the steam room coming right up.

Sami closed her eyes and leaned back against the ledge that was supporting her back. She sat there in her bikini with a towel on her lap and her hair pulled away from her face. Yes, this was the stuff…it was at least helping ease i_some_/i of the tension she'd been carrying since the night before. EJ tracking her down at work had not been helpful. How did she know, too, that he would do that? She had just had the feeling all day that he was going to be tracking her down and she had been wrought with nerves all day because of it.

She was endeavoring to act like nothing was wrong. That she was fine, that this whole sucky situation with him dating Nicole was fine, but her nerves were frayed.

The sound of the door opening and closing jarred Sami from her thoughts and she looked up to find EJ standing there in his boxers, staring down at her with a slight grin. "Fancy meeting you here," he said.

Sami lifted the towel and covered her chest. "What are you doing?"

"Checking out the steam room. I just signed up for a membership here, figured I'd see what it was all about." He sat down beside her, so close their thighs nearly touched.

"EJ—"

"I'm worried about you, Samantha," he said softly. "You weren't yourself last night."

"I'm fine." That, it appeared, had become her mantra.

"Is it because of Nicole?"

Sami jumped up and the towel fell to the floor. "That was the whole point wasn't it, EJ? To make me angry? Just like telling Mom that Austin and I moved in together was to piss me off. You don't get what you want out of me and so you retaliate by acting like a child. You know what, EJ? Screw you. If you want to date Nicole because you actually find something worthwhile in that vapid piece of trash then by all means, date her. Fuck her, knock her up and marry her. i_I. Don't. Care!_/i Just don't do it because you want to get something out of me, for Christ's sake." She threw up her arms in frustration. "Now I'm hot and angry and it's all your fault! Thank you, EJ, thank you for capping off an already perfect day!"

Sami turned to leave when she felt EJ's hand wrap round her arm and pull her down until she was sitting on his lap. She pushed at him. "What the hell are you doing? Let me go!"

"No, not until you calm down and talk to me."

"What do you want from me, EJ? God! You're like a dog with a bone." She pushed at him again, but his arms would not budge. They were like bands of steel around her. "This is inappropriate. What if Austin or someone else who knows we're related walks in here?"

"Then if you want me to let you go I suggest you stop trying to leave my arms and just sit there and talk to me like a good girl."

Sami folded her arms across her chest and stared at the wall across from her.

EJ chuckled. "Now who's acting like the child?"

She shot him a withering glare. "I hate you."

"No, you don't. That's the problem. You wish you did. Or, really, it's not even that. You don't hate me and you don't want to hate me, but you want to feel anything other than what it is you i_do_/i feel for me."

"Right now I i_feel/i_ like I want to wrap my hands around your neck and choke you."

"What do you know? You've inspired that emotion in me often the past week."

Sami turned her head away from him and EJ pulled her closer against him. She shivered when she felt his lips at her temple. "I don't like arguing with you," he whispered.

"Then stop pissing me off."

He chuckled, a low rumble that caused yet another shiver to run through Sami. It was hotter than hell and she was shivering! What was i_wrong_/i with her?

"Samantha, look at me."

Sami refused. She heard the intent in his voice and knew if she looked at him her resolve would crumble. She shook her head.

"Please," he begged softly.

She attempted to push out of his arms again but he would not budge. "Look at me, Samantha, and I'll let you go."

Sami shut her eyes, heaved a deep breath then reopened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled tenderly at her and brushed his lips against her tentatively.

"EJ," she said and placed her hands on his chest to stop him.

"Kiss me and I'll let you go."

She had to laugh at his audacity and penchant for pushing his luck. He grabbed her face then gently and kissed her full on the mouth. He moaned and deepened the kiss and Sami knew she should stop him, stop this, but she didn't have the strength to do so at the moment. She sagged against him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's my girl," he murmured and wrapped his arms around her in return. He trailed kisses along her jaw as his hands moved up and down her back soothingly. "You have the softest skin…and your scent…" he inhaled deeply. "So sweet. The way you taste…like sugar."

"EJ…"

"I love the way you say my name, too," he said and then plundered her mouth with his.

"This is madness," Sami gasped when she broke the kiss for air. EJ buried his face in her neck and licked at her skin.

"Then so be it; I'm mad," he muttered. "I need you, Samantha. Every single part of you."

"EJ, no."

"Yes," he hissed. "You make things harder when you deny what you feel and what you want. For both of us."

Sami pulled her head back and met his heated and determined gaze. EJ weaved his fingers through her damp hair and brought her forehead down to his. "Say it, Samantha. Tell me I'm not alone in feeling this way."

"EJ—"

"Sami, you in here?"

The sound of Austin's voice and the door opening had Sami moving so fast off EJ's lap, she fell into an ungraceful heap on the floor.

"Samantha!" EJ exclaimed and attempted to help her up.

Sami batted his hands away from her and then Austin was there, helping her up. "You okay, honey?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, I slipped," she explained quickly. Oh God. That was close. Too close. If Austin had seen them…

Sami needed to get away from EJ, away from this situation. She felt as though the longer she stood there with EJ, the guiltier she would look. Austin would be able to tell. He would look at her and know what they were doing. It was ridiculous to think – how could Austin possibly figure out that she had just been kissing her brother? No one would guess that because i_ no brother and sister did that._/i

"Samantha, are you sure you're all right?" EJ asked.

Sami nodded, refusing to look at him. "I'm okay. You ready, Austin?"

Austin nodded and smiled. "I am. Sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" Sami exclaimed in slight irritation. "Sorry. I'm just – I'm ready. I'm starving. Let's go out to eat."

"Sounds good. Shower first?"

"Of course. Bye, EJ," Sami said and headed for the door without looking back.


	12. Chapter Fifteen-Sixteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

**EJ was having a hard time concentrating on work the next morning. He had a deposition to work on but his mind kept drifting to, of course, Samantha. He kept seeing her in that bikini in the steam room, kept feeling her soft skin under his hands, kept tasting her sweetness and kept remembering the scent of her. There was no doubt about it: Samantha was utterly intoxicating. **

**He had thought of Samantha sexually before, but there was more to it than the physical, sexual attraction he had for her. For EJ his love for Samantha was born out of the recognition that she was undeniably a part of his very soul. His feelings of love for her transcended the physical. This was a soul mate, spiritual connection for EJ. Sami was the other half of him, and the time he spent away from her was like searing a part of him off. **

**He wondered idly if not putting too much thought in the sexual attraction he felt for her was because she was his sister and contrary to what Samantha thought of him, he was aware of that fact. As a teenager his focus had not been on getting Samantha into bed, but on the connection they shared. EJ had experienced sex before Samantha entered his life and it had been empty and devoid of emotion. Aside from the staff he'd adopted as family growing up, EJ had never made any real connections with anyone thanks to his paranoid and controlling father, so when he met Samantha and he experienced a connection so deep and so profound that that, more than sex, was what he had been starved for. **

**Now EJ found he was in the position of wanting more. He didn't just want Samantha's mind, her soul and her heart – he wanted her body, too. In short, he wanted it all with her. And while there was a part of him that knew it was impossible, there was still that part of him that was determined to find a way. **

**His father had always drilled into his head that if he wanted something then he made it happen and did not let the obstacles stand in his way. He instead removed said obstacles and kept pushing for the thing he wanted until he got it. EJ suspected that Marlena had been the one thing that Stefano had not been able to acquire no matter how hard he tried, and so he became ruthless in other ways – like controlling his son and instilling in him the sense of never quitting and never giving up no matter what. To give up was to admit weakness and failure and that was something a DiMera man never did. **

**Samantha had managed to help EJ break away from much of Stefano's teachings, but in this EJ was having a difficult time letting it go. He'd had no choice but to give Samantha for five long years and it had been the hardest thing he had ever done. Being parted for her had felt as though he'd lost a limb. He lived his life, but he felt empty doing it. He had missed her so much that at times it physically hurt. **

**Now that they were back in each others spheres EJ knew he didn't have it in him to walk away again – or let her walk away as the case may be. There had to be a way and by God, he would find it. Being without Samantha was no longer an option. He needed her like he needed to draw his next breath. She was absolutely essential and if he could just get her to admit that she felt the same…then, well, what could they not weather together? Together they could find a way. **

**But first he had to convince Samantha of that fact. **

**Austin's interruption had set them back. He knew without asking what Samantha was thinking now: Austin could have seen them and if he had, he would have been disgusted with them. Austin would then tell others what he'd seen, and soon all of Salem would know. Marlena and John would find out of course, and then eventually Belle, Brady and Eric. The family would disown them, separate them or worse – report them. **

**No doubt Samantha was spiraling right now, and had been since she'd left the steam room. But EJ had discovered something about his Samantha that helped him out a great deal: when EJ kissed her she couldn't stop herself from giving in. She enjoyed kissing him if her enthusiastic kisses back and the moans she emitted were any indication. It was something he could definitely use to his advantage. **

**That is, if he could find a way for them to be alone again. **

**i****_Where there is a will, there is a way._****/i**

**Just then the door to his office opened and in walked Samantha. She looked like a woman on a mission. When she was inside, she shut the door and leaned her back against it. "We have to talk," she declared. **

**EJ tried to hide his smile at how lucky he was that such an opportunity had already presented itself to have Samantha alone. **

**"About what?" he asked innocently. She glared at him. **

**"When did you get so…i****_cheeky_****/i?"**

**"I did grow up in the UK, Samantha. The cheek is kind of built in."**

**"You weren't like this before."**

**"Five years can change a person. Like yourself for example."**

**She straightened and looked at him with interest. "How have I changed?"**

**"I think you worry more now."**

**"Maybe you don't worry enough."**

**He shrugged, stood and came round his desk. He moved no further, determined that she would come to him. If he moved closer there was a chance she'd bolt right out that door. He wanted her in a position where escape would not be so easy. "What did you want to talk to me about?"**

**"You know."**

**"Mum's birthday next month? You want to throw her a party?"**

**Samantha folded her arms across her chest and arched a brow. EJ chuckled and mimicked her stance. **

**"Yuk it up, chuckles," she said and moved further into the room. **

**i****_Closer, sweetheart, come closer…_****/i he urged her in his mind. **

**Her irritation was gone now, replaced by worry. "EJ, yesterday was a really close call. Austin could have seen us."**

**"But he didn't."**

**"But he could have."**

**"But he didn't."**

**Samantha stomped her foot in irritation. "But he i****_could have._****/i I don't understand you. Why are you so determined to ignore how wrong it is? EJ…" she rubbed at her forehead and shut her eyes. "Why are you making this so hard?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I didn't want this."**

**EJ reached out quickly and took hold of her. He pulled her against him and she tried half-heartedly to push out of his arms. Finally she gave up and sagged against him, burying her face in his chest. EJ wrapped his arms around her and held her close, surprised at her lack of fight.**

**"It's not like I woke up one day and asked to fall in love with my sister, Samantha," he said softly. **

**She looked up at him then, a curious expression her face. He allowed her to leave his arms and was pleased when she didn't go very far. "There had to be other women in Boston…? At Cambridge?"**

**He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "I tried. I dated, I…you know."**

**She winced and then frowned. "Had sex."**

**"None of them meant anything to me—"**

**"EJ, you don't have to explain to me. It's not like you have to answer to me."**

**"I felt as though I was betraying you."**

**"What about—" she broke off and waved a dismissive hand. "Never mind."**

**"I haven't slept with Nicole. I've no desire to." He moved closer to her and bent his head in close to hers until his nose brushed her cheek. **

**She made to take a step back and EJ caught her about the waist and held her in place. "You want to know why I am making this so hard? Because being without you is harder. Don't you feel it, Samantha? I felt it again as soon as I saw you after five long years – I was home. And no, I don't mean to Salem. To i****_you_****/i. I walked around for those five years feeling as though a part of me was missing, as though I'd lost something vital. And I had. i****_You_****/i." **

**She opened her mouth to speak, but EJ put his finger over her mouth. "I love you, Samantha. I loved you then and I love you now and I know what your arguments are. We're brother and sister, I know. Our families, friends, society—"**

**"i****_Jail_****./i"**

**"But what if there was a way, Samantha? What if there was a way for us to be together?"**

**"EJ, do you want kids?"**

**He blinked. "Pardon?"**

**"Kids. A mini-you – God help us – running around. Do you want one? Or two?"**

**He pointed a finger at her and waved it. "I know where you're going with this."**

**"Do you? The fact that we can't have them because we're related? Our children could have problems. Mental and physical deficiencies. Have you ever watched an episode of the X-Files and seen the episode of the inbred family?"**

**EJ knew he wasn't supposed to laugh but he couldn't help it. Samantha slapped his arm and looked about ready to murder him. "Samantha, okay, so we couldn't have children of our own. We could adopt."**

**"I don't see that really happening either, EJ!" **

**"Samantha—"**

**"You're not thinking," she said bluntly. "You're being stubborn and stupid."**

**"What if we moved away?"**

**She gaped at him. "What? Where?"**

**"England. Italy. Greece. Europeans are very open-minded, but it's not like you're going to be wearing a sandwich board that says 'I'm sleeping with my brother' and ringing a bell, Samantha. No one will know unless we tell them. Our last names are different and we don't even look alike. You also forget that my father was a mastermind about faking papers, supplying friends with false identities – I know the tricks."**

**"So what you're saying is your screwed up childhood with Stefano really prepared for this shining moment where we run off and away from our family and friends forever. That's great, EJ, that's fantastic."**

**"Samantha, do you not understand that I would do i****_anything_****/i to be with you because being without you again is just not something I am capable of?" EJ said angrily. **

**She looked at a loss and EJ knew he was pushing her and had to stop, but the thought of losing her all over again terrified him. "I just want to be normal, EJ," she said on a whine. "Why can't we just have a normal brother and sister relationship?" **

**He reached out and pulled her to him again. "Because I want to kiss you and hold you," he told her huskily. "Because I want to make love to you. I want you in my arms, I want you in my bed, and I don't want you to ever leave."**

**Her breathing quickened and EJ knew his words had gotten to her. This time he didn't give her a chance to pull away before he kissed her. Her hands slid up to his chest and EJ briefly wondered if she meant to push him away. She didn't though, for her hands fisted in the lapels of his suit jacket as she kissed him back.**

**EJ moved her around and pushed her backwards gently until she hit the back of his desk. In one swift move he lifted her on top of it and spread her legs so that he could move in between them.**

**"EJ, someone could walk in," she protested. **

**"Is that you're only complaint then, sweetheart? Not that we're having a snog, but that someone could walk in?"**

**Wrong thing to say, EJ soon realized. Samantha put her hands on his chest and stopped him from further advancement. She lowered her head. "Reason number one on a very long list. Family and society aside – I don't want to be that girl that cheats on her boyfriend. Cheats on her boyfriend with her brother no less, that's one you don't hear every day. In my next life I'm coming back as a toilet brush."**

**EJ laughed despite how wrong he knew it was. "Samantha, look at me. Please."**

**"Only if you step back…like a lot."**

**Reluctantly he did so and Samantha slid off the desk and adjusted her pants and top. She looked up at him expectantly. "Yes?"**

**"Will you at least think about what I said?"**

**"You've said a lot of things today, EJ."**

**"What I want you to focus on," he said as he moved closer to her. "Is the bit about leaving Salem. Leaving the States."**

**"Running away."**

**"Being together," he corrected. He gazed her, drank her in. "Do you love me, Samantha?"**

**"I'd love for you to stop pushing me."**

**EJ held up his hands. "I'm stopping."**

**She snorted, bit her lip and then cocked her head to the side and looked at him thoughtfully. "Will you do something for me?"**

**"Anything, you know that."**

**"Do you even like Nicole?"**

**"No. I'm ending things with her tonight."**

**Samantha nodded. "Will you find someone you like—"**

**"Samantha—" EJ growled. **

**"Listen to me, just hear me out."**

**He clenched his jaw and nodded once. "Fine."**

**"I want you to try. i****_Really_****/i try. Find someone you like, for you it won't be hard to get a date." **

**He smirked. "What are you saying?"**

**"Shut up. Just find someone that you can really talk to, that you think you'd like to get to know better, and try."**

**"You want me to date. To find someone I i****_really_****/i like and date them."**

**"Don't make fun of this. I'm serious, EJ."**

**"Samantha, we were apart for five bloody years! If I couldn't find someone to get over you with in all that time what makes you think I now will?"**

**"I don't know, but it's maybe worth a shot. I'm living with my boyfriend—"**

**"And you love me," he growled.**

**"Maybe we can stop it. Maybe seeing each other again after so long has just brought things to the surface and we're just trying to find a way to make amends. Maybe it's not real. Maybe we don't know how to relate to each other in any other way. What we had was intense so maybe—"**

**"That's a lot of 'maybes' you're throwing around," EJ drawled. **

**"You're not going to do it, are you?"**

**He narrowed his eyes and studied her thoughtfully. "On one condition."**

**"This should be good."**

**"You spend one night with me."**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**"You want me to spend a night with you," Sami stated. **

**"Yes. That's my condition. You want me to 'find someone' and 'try', well then, I want you for a night," EJ said definitively. He was counting on the fact that if he could get Samantha to spend one night with him, she would toss the entire idea of him trying to date someone out the window. He intended to love her so well she'd never want to leave him. **

**"How do you expect me to pull off a night with you, EJ? I live with someone so it's not like I can just leave for a night with no explanation. And what if Mom and John suspected something or just randomly showed up to visit you? There are too many things that could go wrong to risk it."**

**"You're over thinking everything. You're thinking like a guilty party—"**

**"Because I i****_am_****/i guilty! You want me to spend a night with you. I've no doubt what you have planned for us, EJ. Somehow I don't think its playing checkers."**

**"Are you guilty because you think you'll be cheating on Austin?"**

**"I don't think I will be cheating on him, EJ, I i****_will_****/i most definitely be cheating on him. I already am!"**

**"Samantha, when are you going to just admit that you and I belong together? That we belong to i****_each other_****/i?" He sighed. "Look, why don't you simply tell Austin you have to go out of town for work? He's not going to ask and it's not like he's going to stop by and visit me. Mom and John are not going to stop by, Samantha. And if they do, you can hide in my closet. I'm asking for one night, Samantha. You can swing one night." He moved in closer to her and gathered her up in his arms. "Let me show you how good it can be between us," he murmured against her ear. She shivered again and he grinned and then bit down on her ear lightly. "Let me love you the way I want to…the way you want me to…and I know you want to love me, too…" His lips trailed kisses down her neck and he was pleased when Samantha tilted her head to the side to allow him access. "I love you so much," he breathed. "Give me the chance to show you how much."**

**"I'm so weak," she whispered despairingly. **

**"Does that mean you'll find a way to spend the night with me?"**

**She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him. "Only if you promise to try and find someone else after."**

**He held out his hand. "Shake on it?"**

**She slipped her hand in his and he lifted it and kissed the back of it. "I'm glad you came to see me today, Samantha."**

**She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you are."**

**Sami was having a hard time concentrating at dinner that night. Austin had taken her to Chez Rouge and while he went on about work, Sami's mind kept drifting to her discussion with EJ that way. The one thought she kept going back to was: What the freaking hell was I thinking?**

**With time away to think about what she'd agreed to, she thought she must be completely and utterly insane to have accepted his flipping "condition". Now she alternated between wondering how to get out of it and then thinking perhaps if she went through with it and they did the deed then maybe that would be it. Maybe they'd have no chemistry in bed. Or maybe they would but then after one go that would be the end of it. He'd be out of her system, she'd be out of his and then they could carry on as brother and sister. **

**i****_And again – what the freaking hell was I thinking?_****/i**

**Her phone beeped from insider her purse and she apologized to Austin as she rummaged inside and checked it. It was a text message from EJ that read: i****_Is the smoke I smell you thinking about how to get out of our bargain?_****/i**

**Sami's head jerked up and she straightened in her seat as she looked about the room for EJ. She found him across the room sitting with Nicole and waved with a cheeky grin. **

**"Oh, hey, it's EJ," Austin said, noting the exchange between brother and sister. "Do you want to invite them over, Sami?"**

**"Eat with Nicole?" Sami said with a grimace. "Why do you hate me, Austin?"**

**Austin laughed and nodded. "All right, all right. No asking them over."**

**"Besides," Sami said, "EJ and I talked earlier today and he's breaking up with her tonight."**

**"That quick, huh?"**

**Sami shrugged. "He never should have asked her out in the first place. She's vile."**

**"I hadn't got the impression from him yesterday that he was all that impressed with her."**

**"Well, he should—"**

**"Rot in hell, EJ DiMera!" **

**Sami and Austin looked over at EJ and Nicole at the sound of Nicole's screech. Nicole stood and planted her hands on her hips, jutting out her chest in a dress that looked as though Rainbow Brite had thrown up all over it. "You must be a eunuch to not want this," Nicole said and swept both hands down her body. **

**Whatever EJ said was muffled so that Sami couldn't hear. Nicole grabbed her wine and just as Sami got to her feet and was about to rush over to EJ's aide in a move she could see coming; Nicole had splashed the contents of the wine in his face. Sami's hand went over her mouth to suppress a laugh. She was disgusted by Nicole's behavior and yet at the same time, well, it was pretty funny. And considering all the ways EJ had been pressing his luck lately, Sami figured EJ probably deserved that – if not on Nicole's behalf, then on hers. **

**Nicole stalked off and Sami looked down at Austin who nodded and said, "Go get him."**

**Sami sauntered over to EJ, trying to tamp down the smile that wanted to escape, but as she neared and he looked up at her while wiping his face with a napkin, she couldn't help but laugh. "Dinner i****_and_****/i a show tonight. Thanks, EJ."**

**"Are you enjoying yourself at my expense, Samantha?" **

**"You have i****_no_****/i idea."**

**"I suppose you think I deserved that."**

**"Well…yes. Not for Nicole's sake though."**

**He arched a brow. "For yours?"**

**She shrugged and grinned. "Come on, you can have dinner with me and Austin."**

**EJ groaned. "Will there be moon eyes involved because I honestly don't think I can take that right now, Samantha."**

** "Relax. No moon eyes."**

**"What I wouldn't give to be able to take you out on a real date," he said wistfully. **

**"Get used to it. There are a lot of things we can't do, not to mention shouldn't."**

**"And yet we will." He sounded positively gleeful by the prospect. **

**"Maybe, maybe not," she muttered. **

**"Don't even think about denying me, Samantha," EJ said sternly. **

**Sami sighed and got to her feet. "Let's go, heartbreaker."**

**"You know what I think I actually like about Austin?" EJ mused as he watched the man run off to get the car for Samantha. **

**"What's that?"**

**"He's just so biddable."**

**"You're in rare form tonight, EJ. Nicole really put you out that much?" **

**EJ shook his head and sighed. "No. Samantha, I need to know – are you trying to find a way to get out of our deal?"**

**"I won't lie and say it hasn't crossed my mind."**

**"Why?"**

**"Why do you think, EJ?"**

**"Just for one night I am asking you to stick a pin in all of that."**

**The sound of a car approaching had Sami turning to see if it was Austin. It was. She turned to EJ who wrapped her up in a hug that for all intents and purposes looked like the sort of hug a brother would give a sister. But then he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Samantha. Don't deny me and don't make me wait too long."**

**And then he was waving to Austin and heading for his car. **

**Worry had EJ down at the gym fairly early the next morning. He was afraid Samantha was going to bail on their deal. Granted that meant he didn't even have to give a half-hearted attempt at finding someone to date, but more importantly it meant that she wouldn't be sharing his bed. And he wanted her there. Desperately.**

**He turned the corner on the way to the locker room and was passing by an office, the door half open, when the sight inside stopped EJ in his tracks. **

**Austin was kissing a woman who was definitely not Samantha. **


	13. Chapter Seventeen

Thank you everyone! :) **Chapter Seventeen**

**EJ didn't take the time to think about what he was doing, which was quite unlike him, but all he could think was – [I]****_Austin is cheating on Sami and I'm going to break his face. _****[/I]**

**He stormed inside the office and pulled Austin back from the other woman, a strawberry blond with a pixie face, and punched Austin in the face. "To think I thought you were a nice guy," he growled. **

**Austin clutched the side of his face and winced. "EJ, it's not what it looks like."**

**"No? So I didn't just seeing you having a snog with this tramp that is most definitely not Samantha?"**

**"Hey!" the other woman exclaimed. "I'm not a tramp."**

**"I beg to differ," EJ snarled at her. **

**"Carrie, I think you should go now," Austin said. **

**The other woman named Carrie wasted no time in high-tailing it out of the room. EJ glared at Austin and resisted the urge just barely to punch him again. Logic told him that just yesterday Samantha had been kissing him and complaining about cheating on Austin, but in the face of someone betraying and hurting his Samantha, well, logic flew right out of the window. [I]****_Come to think of it, logic flies out the window no matter what the situation is when it comes to Samantha,_****[/I] he thought. **

**"Well, care to explain what you think I didn't see?" EJ demanded of Austin. **

**Austin for his part did look ashamed. [I]****_Good_****,[/I] EJ thought. [I]****_Bastard. Cheating on Samantha while she's tearing herself apart over cheating on him_****[/I]. **

**"It just happened," Austin said softly. "I didn't plan it."**

**EJ rolled his eyes. "Was this the first time?"**

**Austin hung his head. "No."**

**EJ hauled off and punched him again, sending Austin to the floor. "How long has this been going on then?" EJ shouted angrily. **

**Austin held up his hands to fend off more blows. "This was only the second time we kissed, but I…I think I have real feelings for her."**

**"You bloody wanker. Did you ever stop to think about Samantha?" **

**Austin climbed to his feet and moved to the other side of the room behind the desk that sat there. "I have and I don't want to hurt her; I'm confused."**

**"Well, let me help you out there, Austin. You see; you're going to tell Samantha what I just saw."**

**"She'll break up with me!"**

**"You should have thought of that before you planted your lips on someone else," EJ snapped. "You honestly think I'm going to give you time to figure out which woman you want when one of the women involved is my Sam—sister?" [I]****_Watch yourself, DiMera!_****[/I] "No, you're going to tell her and give Samantha the chance to make her own choices about what she wants to do."**

**"I suppose if I don't tell you will?" Austin asked irritably. **

**"Yes." [I]****_Though it won't go over well if I tell her. Samantha will think I'm making the whole thing up just to get her. That will not work in my favor!_**** [/I]**

**"So, what you're saying is [I]****_I_****[/I] don't have a choice."**

**"Oh, you had a choice, Austin. The choice not to kiss someone else. Tell her by tomorrow or I will," EJ said and stalked out of the office. [I]****_Today I think I'll spend some time with a punching bag._****[/I]**

**It was near midnight when EJ's phone rang. All day he had been waiting to hear from Samantha. He had been on edge all day wondering when Austin was going to tell her what was going on, and then he wondered how Samantha would handle it, how upset she would be, and if he would hear from her about it. Austin would surely tell her that EJ had been the one to discover them. **

**He had resisted the urge all day to just call her or text her. He was already in a precarious situation with Samantha as it was; one false move and she'd go running for the hills. No, it was better to wait. Even if it was bloody killing him. **

**"Hello?" EJ asked suspiciously, having not recognized the number on his cell. **

**"Uh, Mr. DiMera?"**

**"Yes? Who is this?"**

**"This is Nate. I'm a bartender at Chez Rouge and—" **

**EJ heard the sound of voices and what sounded like the phone being handled and he said into the phone, "Hello? Hello?"**

**"EJ?"**

**"Samantha," EJ breathed. "Sweetheart, what's going on?"**

**"I'm drunk," she told him. **

**He smiled at the slight slur to her speech. "Are you now?"**

**"Yup. I am drunker than the day is long…does that make sense?"**

**"Not much, but I'll go with it. Do you need me to come and get you?"**

**"Yes, I do. I told Nate here when he [I]****_rudely cut me off_****[/I]…" She paused then and EJ knew she had to be glaring daggers at the poor bartender. He smiled at what an adorable picture she must make, even drunk. "…that my brother and my bestest friend in the entire world, EJ DiMera, would come and get me. And you will, won't you, EJ?"**

**EJ smiled broadly. "Bestest friend in the entire world, huh?"**

**"Are you coming or not? Or do I need to call Chloe?"**

**"Don't! I'm coming, sweetheart. I'll be there soon, okay? Try not to give poor Nate a hard time."**

**"I'm sure I can finagle another drink outta him. I do have my ways…"**

**"No flirting with Nate either."**

**"You suck."**

**EJ chuckled. "I'll be there in ten minutes."**

**"Oooh! It's the changing of the guards here at the bar. I might get one more drink after all."**

**"Samantha, you've had enough."**

**"How do you know? You're not here."**

**"I can hear it in your adorably intoxicated voice. Don't go anywhere, all right?"**

**"Okay!" she chirped brightly and then the phone went dead. **

**When EJ arrived at Chez Rouge ten minutes later, as promised, he found Samantha having what looked like an intense discussion with the bartender. As he approached he heard her exclaim, "[I]****_I_****[/I] say when I've had enough!" And then she attempted to stand. **

**EJ started jogging toward her, knowing what was going to happen by the way she swayed on her feet. But he was too late. Samantha fell to the floor in a heap. **

**"Samantha, are you all right?" he asked worriedly as he bent down and attempted to help her up. **

**She looked up at him and blinked. "EJ…"**

**"Yes?"**

**"I think I've had enough."**

**Maneuvering Samantha to his car was not easy. A drunken Samantha was a talkative, squirmy and friendly Samantha. She made it a point to say hello to almost every person they passed on the way to EJ's car. **

**EJ knew for sure Austin had told her what happened when she told one woman on the arm of a young man heading into the restaurant to watch out. "If they're not thinking with it, they're acting entirely on its behalf," Samantha had told the woman. "Lying sacks of shit, that's what men are!" **

**EJ had managed to get Samantha away before she caused a scene and found herself banned from ever stepping into Chez Rouge again. **

**He finally managed to get her in the car and was buckling her in when she ran a hand down his face. He looked up at her and found her smiling adoringly at him. "Hi, EJ."**

**He grinned at her. Yes, even drunk Samantha was adorable. "Hi, sweetheart."**

**"In case you're worried I promise not to puke on you."**

**"I wasn't worried, but now I will be. Do you feel sick?"**

**"Not at all! I just wanted to put your mind at ease."**

**"Well, I thank you for that."**

**"You know what I love and hate about you, EJ?"**

**EJ bit back a chuckle. "What's that then?"**

**"You're just so pretty. It's kind of irritating. Can't you look like a bum once in a while? It's like you're not even human but some Greek God or something." She poked him hard in the chest. **

**"Okay, that kind of hurt, sweetheart," EJ told her and grabbed her hand when she made to poke him again. "But I do appreciate being compared to a Greek God. I often think of you as a Goddess."**

**She started to laugh and said, "You're so full of it."**

**"I mean it," he told her softly. "You're my Goddess."**

**She shook her head and whispered, "EJ."**

**He leaned in closer, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Yes?"**

**"You can't say that out loud. You know why?"**

**"Why?" **

**"Because we're brother and sister."**

**She looked so earnest about it that EJ tried his very best not to laugh. Instead he nodded, very seriously, and said, "Right. No saying out loud how I worship the ground you walk on."**

**She put her hand over his mouth. "Ssshhh!"**

**He removed her hand and gave her a quick peck on the forehead. "Let's say we go home, eh?"**

**She nodded. "I still promise not to puke in this…what kind of car is this?"**

**"BMW."**

**She snorted. "Well la de da," she said and then started to laugh again. **

**The ride to Samantha's apartment consisted of her trying to find a "decent radio station" with "good music". And when she finally found one, she sang off key until EJ was sure only dogs could hear her. **

**He managed to then get her up to her apartment and ordered her to the bathroom to change so she was more comfortable. She agreed and when she returned she was rubbing her belly and looking pained. **

**"Sweetheart, are you feeling sick now?" EJ asked her as he came over to her and peered into her face.**

**"I brushed my teeth. The toothpaste made me nauseous. I only like the cinnamon kind and Austin, that douche bag, he bought mint. It makes me gag."**

**"Come here, let's sit and take a rest, all right?"**

**She nodded and allowed him to lead her to the couch. He sat and then pulled her down next to him. He pulled her in close so that her head was lying on his chest. He stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to the back of her head. "Better?" he asked softly. **

**She pointed at the glass of water on her coffee table. "Did you pour me water?"**

**"I did."**

**"Is that aspirin?"**

**"It is."**

**"I can't have that right now, EJ."**

**"It's all right, love, you don't have to. When you feel better you can have some, okay?"**

**"I'm not going to throw up."**

**"You keep saying that."**

**"It's a game I play with myself. If I feel like I'm going to yak I tell myself I won't over and over until it passes." She moved so that she was looking up at him, but still in his arms. She smiled drunkenly at him. "Thank you for coming to get me."**

**"Anytime," he said huskily and caressed the side of her face. **

**She reached up then ran the tips of her fingers over his forehead, down his nose, over his mouth and across his jaw. EJ shut watched her face as she touched him and tried not to press his advantage by kissing her. **

**"I like the scruff," she told him as she ran her fingers over it, "but I do miss your face."**

**"I'll shave."**

**"Not yet."**

**He chuckled. "Okay, then I won't yet."**

**She rested her hand over his heart, which felt bloody apropos to EJ and looked up at him consideringly. "EJ."**

**"Samantha."**

**"When you went to Cambridge, was it hard to be there without your Dad?"**

**"Yes, at first. But I got to see my au pair and the staff again. The house is mine there, so they are all still on taking care of it while I am here."**

**"That's weird. Do you want to go back and visit?"**

**"I do. One day. Will you come with me?"**

**"I'd like that. I've never been to the UK. Was it nice to see them all again?"**

**He smiled. "It was."**

**"You should invite them for the holidays. I would like to meet them."**

**He smiled, leaned in, and kissed her cheek. "I love your heart."**

**"Did you like Boston?"**

**"Yes and no."**

**"Why no?"**

**His smile faltered. "You weren't there," he whispered. **

**Her face crumpled into one of sorrow. "I'm sorry."**

**"Ssshh…hey, don't cry. I can't bear your tears," he murmured and wiped at the rogue tears that fell. **

**She burrowed into him again, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. "I never wanted to hurt you, EJ. You believe me don't you?"**

**"I know, sweetheart, I know," he said and buried his face in her hair. "Please don't cry."**

**"I missed you so much, and I thought about you every day. I just…I just wanted to do the right thing. I still do."**

**"I know," he whispered. He didn't want to go down that road with her tonight, not while she was in this state. "Why don't you tell me about Austin?"**

**"You already know. He told me all about it. I saw the bruise on his face." She patted his chest. "Good job."**

**"I'm sorry, Samantha. I never wanted to see you hurt."**

**"Well, it's not as though I've been a saint. I've kissed you how many times now? Not to mention our wager…"**

**He smiled against her hair. Good. She was still planning on keeping her part of the bargain. **

**"EJ?"**

**"Mmm?"**

**"Tell me what you liked about Boston. And then tell me about law school in Cambridge and all the cool things you did there."**

**EJ launched into what he had been up to in Boston and Cambridge, and then asked Samantha about her college experience. The more they talked, the more Samantha started to sober up. **

**He knew she was feeling better when she sat up and took the aspirin and then proceeded to guzzle down the entire glass of water. She rested against him again which made EJ insanely happy. **

**"Samantha," he began after a quiet moment had passed. **

**"Yeah?"**

**"When Mum found us that day…kissing…what was going through your head?"**

**After a pause so long EJ thought maybe she'd drifted off she finally said, "I thought there was something fundamentally wrong with me….I thought I was disgusting for feeling the way I did and that Mom and John thought I was disgusting too. I thought that Lucas nearly raping me was my punishment for feeling the way I did about my brother."**

**"Samantha, no, look at me." **

**Samantha lifted her head and faced him, eyes downcast. **

**"Look at me," he ordered. **

**She met his eyes and he cupped her face in his hands. "Samantha, you did not deserve what Lucas did to you. No woman ever deserves that. Do you understand me?"**

**"But—"**

**"No buts. What Lucas did was cowardly and vile, and it had nothing [i]nothing[/i] to do with you."**

**"I only went out with him so I could get over the feelings I had for you," she told him softly. **

**EJ's grip tightened. "I had the same for you, Samantha. All that time. I loved you. Do you think [i]I'm[/i] disgusting?"**

**"At the time I did," she said, her voice wobbly with emotion. **

**"And now?"**

**"Sometimes. It's like there's two of me when I'm with you. The one that just wants to lose myself in you and the one that knows I can't because we're related. I don't understand you…how you can just ignore it."**

**He brought her face closer to his, causing her to lean further into him. Their lips inches apart, EJ spoke to her in passionate tones. "It's not that I ignore it; it's always there in the back of my mind, but what I feel for you is bigger than I am. Being separated from you is torture, I feel like an essential and vital part of me is missing. But when I see you, hear your voice, talk to you and I'm in your presence, I feel whole again. Complete. When I went back to the UK, I discovered it was not home to me any longer. Wherever you are is my home. So, this, between us? You have to help me figure it out, Samantha. You have to meet me halfway because I can't do this without you."**

**"Do what without me?"**

**"Any of it. Live."**

**"EJ—"**

**"I [i]****_exist_****[/i] without you, but I don't live. I go through the motions, I even try, but sometimes it's like I can't breathe. I [i]****_need_****[/i] you, Samantha. You are my entire world. Do you not understand that?"**

**Samantha drew in a deep, shuddering breath and placed her hands on his chest. She pushed herself up and blinked at him. "You're making me dizzy."**

**"Welcome to my world," he said dryly and pulled her back down so that she rested against him once again. **

**She yawned then, loudly. **

**"Time for bed?" he asked softly.**

**She nodded.**

**"Will Austin be coming back?"**

**"No. I kicked him out. He packed his crap and left. Well, most of his crap anyway. But I don't think he'll be coming by. I, um, kind of threatened him bodily harm if I saw him again. I think he'll wait until I'm not here."**

**EJ chuckled. "Remind me not to piss you off – oh, wait. Too late."**

**She swatted him playfully.**

**"Samantha…"**

**"Yes?"**

**He sucked in a breath and blurted out, "May I stay?"**

**She nodded and he released his held breath. "But I'm not…" she let that unfinished thought hang there. **

**"No, sweetheart, I know. Sleep. That's all."**

**She nodded again and then slowly climbed off him and held out her hand. He took it and climbed to his feet and followed her to her bedroom, feeling so many things in this moment he couldn't pinpoint just one. Honored. Happy. Hopeful. Humble. [i]****_Alliteration at its best_****[/i], he thought. **

**After taking turns in the bathroom, they both stood on either side of the bed and stared at each other. **

**"May I take off my jeans?" he asked her. "I'll sleep in my boxers and t-shirt."**

**She nodded and bit her lip, looking shy. EJ found it adorable and he quickly shucked off his sneakers and jeans. They both climbed into bed at the same time and lay on their sides, facing each other. **

**EJ moved so that he lay on his back and he opened his arms to her. "Come here."**

**Samantha moved in and snuggled against him, her head finding its already familiar resting place on his chest. EJ reached up and over and flicked off the nightstand lamp and then wrapped his arms around her. "You know what?" he whispered. **

**"What?"**

**"I'm already addicted to this."**

**She laughed softly. "Good night, EJ."**

**"Good night, Samantha." **


	14. Chapter Eighteen - Twenty-One

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Sami moaned as she began to awaken. She wasn't ready to get up yet. A morning person she was not. Thank God she didn't have to work today – wait. Did she?**

**Her eyes popped open and that's when she became conscious of a warm body surrounding her with its own. Strong arms were wrapped around her and a face was buried in between her shoulder and neck.**

**"Stop moving."**

**EJ. It was EJ. Sami stared across her room, the drawn drapes filtering in light through the sides. She looked at the alarm clock. It was early. Seven a.m. If she did have work today then she had to be there in two hours. **

**"What day is it?"**

**"Wednesday."**

**"I have work!" she exclaimed and attempted to move. EJ stopped her by tightening his arms around her. **

**"I told you to stop moving."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I'm really comfortable and I like having you in my arms like this?"**

**She felt a blush coming on. "Oh." And then she remembered the day before – Austin…getting drunk…true confessions with EJ… and now sharing a bed with him. She let go of the tension in her body in an attempt to somehow just melt into the mattress. **

**"You're thinking again."**

**"It's this bad habit I have, and it happens often. Some would say it happens all day long and for long stretches of time. Maybe you can give me some tips on how to stop since you don't seem to have that problem – augghh!" **

**Sami found herself on her back with EJ looming over her and tickling her into submission. Sami tried her best to fend him off while laughing. "I give, I give! Stop! EJ, I'm going to puke!"**

**That stopped him – and got him nearly to the other side of the bed. "Sucker!" she laughed. EJ growled and reached for her, but Sami was too quick for him and leapt out of the bed. **

**"Samantha." He pouted up at her. "Don't leave yet. I won't tickle you anymore, just come back here." He lifted the covers and looked up at her with pleading eyes. **

**She took a minute to drink him in. "It's so not fair," she grumbled as she climbed back in the bed. **

**She lay on her back and EJ wrapped his arms around her and laid his head upon her chest. "What's not fair?" he asked. **

**"Even your bed head is gorgeous."**

**He chuckled. "Somehow I doubt it, but thank you." He peered up at her then, his chin resting lightly on her breasts. "You on the other hand….adorable."**

**"Not gorgeous though?" she teased. **

**"Darling, that goes without saying. "You always have been and always will be the most gorgeous woman I have ever clapped eyes on."**

**A smile tugged at the corners of her lips and she reached out and ran a hand through his hair. He hummed softly and smiled. Sami giggled. "If you were a dog, your leg would be shaking."**

**His eyes popped open and he leaned up and kissed her softly. "Good morning, Samantha. How's your head?"**

**"Surprisingly fine. The water and aspirin helped I think."**

**"And your memory?"**

**In tact."**

**He smiled. "Good."**

**She smiled lazily back and ran her fingers over his forehead. "EJ, do you remember when you got off the plane to live with us?"**

**"Of course I remember," he said with a little laugh. "It was the day that changed my life forever. I gained a family and I met the love of my life."**

**"Is there a quota you've set for yourself to see how many times you can make me blush in a day?"**

**He laughed and lay his head back down upon her. "Why do you ask if I remember that day?"**

**"Well, okay, maybe not the whole day, but that moment when you were walking off and our eyes met…"**

**"And I wanted you."**

**Sami froze in trailing her fingers through his hair again and again. "You did?"**

**He moved his head against her hand and she began her ministrations again. **

**"You couldn't tell?" he asked. "You were staring right back at me."**

**"I thought you were hot," she admitted shyly. **

**"I could tell."**

**Not letting him get too smug about that fact, she pulled lightly on his hair and he yelped. She laughed and then soothed him by gently rubbing the spot. **

**Her mind drifted back to the moment they had both realized they were brother and sister, but she really didn't want to go down that road. Not this morning. Not while she was all warm and snuggly with EJ in her bed. Not after he'd taken such good care of her the night before and they'd gotten so many things out that had needed to be put out in the open. **

**"Samantha…did you love Austin very much?" EJ asked after a long while. She could hear the trepidation in his voice as though he was afraid of the answer. **

**"No," she admitted. "I cared about him a great deal but I didn't love him. Not the way you're supposed to when you make the commitment to live with someone."**

**"Then…why?"**

**"Because he was good to me, we got along, and he was fun. He was my first real boyfriend and I…I wanted it to work. I thought maybe it would help me be normal."**

**EJ lifted his head and peered at her. "Normal how?"**

**"You know how."**

**His cast his eyes downward. "You thought you'd stop feeling the way you do about me."**

**"I don't mean to hurt you, EJ, but can you blame me?"**

**"No, but that doesn't mean I am going to allow you to keep running."**

**She arched a brow and looked at him challengingly. "Yes, sir?"**

**In response he leaned in and kissed her deeply, causing Sami's skin to heat. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped when she felt him lay flush atop her. She spread her legs instinctively and EJ settled himself between them. Her eyes went wide at the feel of his erection against her most sensitive spot. **

**He grinned and kissed her again. "Someone else wants to say good morning to you," he said huskily against her lips. **

**"'Ello guv'ner?" she quipped and EJ laughed softly. **

**He gazed into her face and shook his head. "Thank you."**

**"For?"**

**"I can't remember the last time I laughed in the five years we were separated. I'm talking real laughter. You always had the ability to make laugh and smile."**

**"Surely you've smiled in the past five years."**

**"Yes, but not as much as I have since I've come back. I was in danger of becoming one of those lawyers that took life much too seriously."**

**"As Oscar Wilde said 'Life is too important to ever take seriously'."**

**"Impressive, Ms. Brady!"**

**"Don't get too excited. I was this close to whoring myself out to my professor to pass English Lit."**

**EJ's smile dropped. "Really?"**

**Samantha smacked him on the arm. "No! Geez! Oh ye of little faith. I slept with the TA."**

**EJ didn't crack a smile and Samantha realized that mentioning having sex with someone else while in bed with EJ was probably inot/i a good idea. "I'm teasing, EJ. I didn't have sex with either one." **

**"But you have had sex," he murmured and down his gaze went. **

**"I was living with Austin…but if it makes you feel any better I hadn't had sex with him since you returned to Salem."**

**He looked at her wide-eyed. "Really?"**

**She nodded and squirmed a bit under him, feeling suddenly as though she was under a microscope. "Really."**

**"You've no idea how relieved and happy that makes me," he breathed. **

**If possible Sami felt him harden even more against her. "I think I have an idea," she said dryly. **

**EJ kissed her again and rubbed himself against her core, causing Sami to moan and squirm. "EJ…" she gasped.**

**"Yes, love?" he murmured as he trailed kisses down her neck. "Talk to me."**

**"I…" God, he was making it hard for her to think. "I…" She somehow found the willpower to clutch his arms and stop him from advancing. **

**He lifted his head. "Sweetheart?"**

**"Not now," she whispered. "I'm not ready."**

**He nodded, but Sami caught the hurt in his eyes before he rolled off her and stared up at the ceiling, breathing heavy. "I understand."**

**"Do you?"**

**"No, but I thought that might win me some points if I said it."**

**She laughed and shook her head. "We just woke up and we both have to be to work in and hour and a half and…well, I just broke up with my boyfriend yesterday."**

**He nodded again but said nothing. **

**"EJ, look at me."**

**He turned his head and met her gaze straight on. "It's not that I don't want you," she said. "I do. That's never been the problem—"**

**"Samantha, I thought we put a pin in all of that for now."**

**"You didn't let me finish."**

**He lifted and waved a hand. "Proceed."**

**"Why thank you, counselor," she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "What I was going to say was that I just need some time to catch up with everything that's happened. Can you let me do that?"**

**He rolled to his side and kissed her softly. "Yes. But in the meantime can we, I don't know, spend some time together? We are allowed to do that much aren't we?"**

**She narrowed her eyes and smirked. "As long as you don't get all handsy."**

**He laughed and kissed her again, quickly. "In public, no. In private though?" He nipped at her lips. "All bets are off."**

**"I thought as much," she said and this time, she kissed him. **

**Chapter Nineteen**

**"So here is what I'm thinking," EJ said a few hours later after Sami answered her phone. **

**"Here we go," she said and cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear as she arranged some papers on her desk. She wasn't all that surprised to hear from him for he had been sending her random texts all morning. The first one asked if she got to work okay. The second, an hour later, asked how her day was going and how was she feeling. The third just simply said, "I'm thinking of you" and then now, a half hour after the last one, he called. **

**"I think that we should catch an early movie and then I can take you back to my place for dinner."**

**"The plan then is to not wait at all but just jump right in?"**

**Silence, then, "Is there a problem with that? We did say we could spend time together and that's not so odd for siblings to do."**

**"Oh, no, it's just everything else that's odd," Sami said dryly. **

**"Samantha…" **

**She laughed. "Was that a whine, EJ? Did you just i****_whine_****/i?"**

**"Yes! And I'll continue to whine until you agree." He laughed and then said somberly, "Please, sweetheart, I want to see you tonight. We'll make it an early enough night so you can have your beddy by."**

**She sighed and then said, "All right. What time?"**

**"That's my girl," he said happily. **

**EJ and Sami were in line hours later at the movie theater and chatting about their day. Sami confessed that as the day wore on she had started to get tired. "I think last night is catching up with me," she sighed.**

**"I promise not to keep you out too late, Cinderella," EJ told her. "You can always spend the night, too," he added softly as he leaned in closer to her. The crowd was noisy enough that anyone nearby would have thought he was just trying to be heard. **

**She arched a brow and shook her head. **

**"You have no idea the fantasies I've had all day," he murmured. **

**Sami's gaze darted around them and she shifted on her feet. "EJ. Behave."**

**"It's a good thing I didn't have to leave my desk much. I've had the hardest—"**

**Sami hit him hard in the stomach, causing him to emit and "Oof." **

**"i****_Behave_****/i," she hissed. **

**He waggled his brows. "Aren't you at least a little bit intrigued?"**

**"i****_No._****/i"**

**"Liar."**

**She i****_was_****/i a liar. However, she would not admit that to him. Instead, she sent him a warning glare and he grinned, but behaved. That is, until they were in the movie. EJ of course chose seats way in the back of the theater and in the corner. Hardly anyone was around them so they were well hidden away. **

**"I thought about how much I would like you to visit me at work again," he said quietly, as though their earlier conversation had not been interrupted. "How I would love to make love to you on my desk, and how I'd love for you to sit in my chair so I could go down on you."**

**"EJ!" she hissed, her face going red. She frantically looked at the people nearby, wondering if any of them could hear him, and if she knew any of them. God, what if someone heard him saying such salacious things to her and knew they were brother and sister? Not to mention she'd never i****_heard/i_**** him say such things to her before. Admittedly, her experience with sex was limited. Austin had so far been her first and only. It had taken a long time to be intimate with anyone after what had happened with Lucas and EJ going away. She had felt broken for a very long time. By the time Austin had come around she had just been ready to shed all of the baggage as best she could. **

**Then some of that baggage had returned and was currently sitting next to her in a movie theater. **

**"No one can hear me, Samantha," he assured her, "and I do not recognize anyone here."**

**"But what if—"**

**"Samantha, stop worrying. Just listen to me and let go a little."**

**"I can't," she whispered. **

**"Yes, you can," he whispered back and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Samantha, you have no idea how much I loved waking up with you this morning. I wasn't lying when I said I was already addicted. I am so addicted to you, sweetheart. Can you imagine anything better than spending a day in each other's arms? We don't even have to do anything and I would be completely content to just hold you, talk to you, even watch a movie with you. Just as long as we're together. Nod your head if you feel it too, the same pull, and the same desire to i****_just be_****/i together."**

**Slowly, Sami nodded. His words both excited her and saddened her. Excited her because she'd never had anyone feel as intensely about her as EJ obviously did, and yet at the same time…God, sometimes it just felt so hopeless.**

**And he was right. Just being like this together was enough. Just knowing he was there, right next to her, breathing the same air and sharing the same space – it was enough. For now anyway. Sure she would love to touch him and hold him just as he wished to but this, knowing that they both felt the same about one another, it was enough. **

**"Can you imagine what it would be like to be in a place where no one knew what we were to each other save for lovers? If they looked at us and didn't see that we were siblings, but saw us as two people in love? Can you imagine what it would be like to sleep in the same bed every night? To wake up in each other's arms? To make love…? I want to be so deep inside you that we wouldn't know where you ended and I began. I want to be part of you, burrow myself inside you so deep that we become one being. I already feel as though you are in every single part of me, a part of my very soul and essence. Nod if you feel it, too."**

**Sami choked back a sob and nodded. He was undoing her with his words. **

**"I don't think there is a man alive that could love a woman as much as I love you," he whispered hoarsely and reached down to grip her hand in his just as the lights dimmed. **

**Sami squeezed his hand tightly and looked at him in the darkness. She wanted to kiss him so badly, and she could see the same want in his eyes. She could only hope that the intensity of her feelings could be seen in her face, in her eyes, for she felt herself vibrate with such passion and ferocity for him that she felt as though she might combust into flames. Her breathing was ragged and so was his. **

**He groaned as though in agony and turned his head away from her. Sami understood. It was futile to try and start anything here in a crowded theater just in case. And therein lay the rub for there was only that little caveat of "just in case…"**

**After the movie in which all they'd allowed themselves to do was hold hands, EJ brought her to a Chinese take out restaurant and told her to get whatever she wanted. Sami laughed at him and told him this was not what she had in mind when he'd said he'd have her over for dinner. **

**"Next time I'll prepare better," he promised. **

**Once at his place they carried the food into the kitchen and Sami set about trying to locate his plates. EJ had other ideas however and instead swept her up in a kiss that left her breathless and aching. She clung to him, trying to find her knees while EJ held her close and was apparently trying to find his breath, judging by the way he was panting. **

**"I've wanted to do that since I left you this morning," he admitted. Sami could only hum in agreement. **

**They parted when Sami's stomach let out an almighty growl. She looked up at him sheepishly and EJ just grinned and pecked her on the nose. **

**Soon they were sitting down to a feast and Sami tucked in with gusto. The great thing about being with EJ was that he knew when it came to eating she was not the sort to pick at her meal or order only a salad. He had once joked that she was scary when she was hungry. She'd told him, "I know. I turn into a ravenous beast." Since then, whenever Sami complained she was hungry, EJ made sure she got fed, pronto. **

**"I hate to bring this up, but have you heard from Austin today?" EJ asked as he passed her the last chicken finger. **

**Sami sighed and shook her head. "No, but I imagine I will eventually. There are a few things he left behind…I don't even know where he went to." She frowned. "I suppose he might have gone to i****_her_****/i place."**

**"Are you jealous?" EJ asked lightly, but Sami could tell it bothered him to think of her thus. **

**"Well…kind of. I mean, no, I wasn't in love with him the way I was supposed to, but I did care about him and he was my first…" **

**"First…boyfriend?"**

**"That and…my first sexual partner."**

**EJ grimaced and then quickly apologized. "Sorry. I just don't like to think of you having sex with anyone. Well, except for me."**

**"You had sex before you even came to live with us."**

**"Yes, but after we got close I'd wished I hadn't. The girls before that – it was just sex. I didn't have relationships with them. After I realized I was in love with you, I'd wished you were my first." **

**"And the girls after?"**

**"The same. I tried though," he said and sighed. "I really did try, Samantha, to move on. For your sake and mine. I just couldn't. There was no connection, not like the one we've always had. Inevitably I'd find myself comparing them to you. It wasn't easy and it didn't flow. It i****_felt/i_**** like trying."**

**Sami looked at him thoughtfully. "Yeah, I don't know that it felt like trying with Austin. I was just sort of… i****_there_****/i. I think I talked myself into feeling things that weren't really there." She snorted. "He actually felt more like a brother."**

**"And you had no trouble sleeping with him!" **

**Sami laughed. "We are twisted, you know that?"**

**He smiled. "Doesn't bother me in the least."**

**Sami wanted to add: i****_For now at least. But will that change if Mum finds out about us? If anyone does? It's different when it's the two of us alone, but you add in everyone else who knows what we are to each other and you might feel differently._****/i**

**"You're thinking again."**

**She kicked him under the table. "Stop idoing/ithat!"**

**He looked at her innocently. "Doing what?"**

**"Reading my mind!"**

**He tapped his temple. "It's that connection we have, Samantha. I can tell what you're thinking just by the look on your face. Time apart hasn't changed how well I know you and how your mind works. Despite the changes we've both experienced and how we've grown up, some things remain the same and me being able to read you is one of those things."**

**"Kind of like how I know when you're thinking something wicked by that certain smirk you get?"**

**He grinned. "Exactly. And what am I thinking now?"**

**"That you really want to give me the last bit of lo mein."**

**He chuckled and handed her the carton of lo mein. "Bottomless pit is what you are."**

**"I have a feeling I'm going to need my strength to keep up with you."**

**"You have no idea," he said sotto voce. **

**Sami shivered at his words, the meaning behind them and the tone of his voice. iI am in big trouble,/i she thought as she avoided his smoldering gaze. iBig, huge, ginormous trouble./i**

**A knock at his door snapped both Sami and EJ out of their thoughts and then they heard Marlena call through the door, "EJ? Sami? You in there?" **

**Chapter Twenty**

**Sami's eyes went wide at the sound of her mother's voice. She looked at EJ in a near panic and found him confused, but certainly not panicked. He looked at her and his expression hardened. "Stop it, Samantha, right now," he ground out. **

**"I didn't do anything!"**

**"You look like a deer caught in the headlights. You haven't done anything wrong – i****_we_****/i haven't done anything wrong."**

**Sami pursed her lips together and gestured to him. "You gonna let her in?"**

**He stood up and she followed suit and then frowned and sat back down. Then, she scratched her head and stood up again. **

**"What are you doing?" he asked, watching her. **

**"I'm trying to decide if I should go with you to the door as a united front, but then why would we have to be a united front if we haven't done anything wrong, right? So then I thought maybe I should sit and just keep eating because that's what a non-guilty party would do, but then I thought maybe she would think I was trying to act like I wasn't guilty and I should go with you to the door."**

**EJ stared at her. "My God. All that went through your head in the span of seconds?"**

**"You might be right about me worrying too much."**

**"EJ? Sami?"**

**"EJ, would you get the door already before Mom thinks we i****_are_****/i having sex on the kitchen table?"**

**EJ smirked. "Kitchen table, huh? Not the bedroom?"**

**Sami pointed to the door. "i****_Go_****/i!"**

** EJ chuckled and sauntered to the door. He opened it wide and grinned. "Mother! What a surprise. Come in."**

**Marlena looked at him oddly as she entered and Sami rolled her eyes. i****_Amatuer,_****/i she thought grimly. i****_Much too boisterous. Now she really thinks something's up_****./i**

**"Sami is here, right?" Marlena asked. **

**"In here, Mom!" Sami called from the dining room. She got up and went to the archway. **

**Marlena came over to her and embraced her tightly. "I ran into Chloe this afternoon and she told me about Austin."**

**Sami nearly blew out a sigh of relief. EJ arched a brow at her and shot her a look as if to say, "Told you it was nothing." She stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned. **

**"Honey, why didn't you call me?" Marlena asked and pulled back to look at her daughter. "Are you okay?"**

**Sami smiled softly. "I'm fine, Mom. How did you know I was here?"**

**"Well, I didn't at first. I tried calling you and calling you but your phone kept going to voice mail. So I called EJ thinking maybe you were with him and I tried calling him, but ihis/i phone kept going to voice mail. I stopped by your place but you weren't there, so I decided to kill two birds with one stone and see how my son is doing and find out if he's seen you. I saw your car in the parking garage and figured it out. Why weren't either of you answering your phones?"**

**"Because," EJ said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, "we had them on silent during the movie we went to see."**

**"Must have forgotten to turn them on," Sami said and went for her purse on EJ's couch. She pulled it out and gaped at the phone. "Mom, really? Eight calls…and four voicemails?"**

**Marlena looked at her in exasperation. "This is what happens when I find out things from a third party and not my daughter."**

**"I'm fine, Mom, really. EJ took me out to get my mind off it," Sami told her. **

**"Got us some dinner, too. Hungry?" EJ asked. "I can't promise Samantha won't nip at your fingers if you attempt to take any, but I'll protect you."**

**"Bite me, DiMera," Sami retorted in mock annoyance. **

**When Marlena wasn't looking EJ mouthed, "Where?" Sami shook her head at him and focused on her mother. "You want to stay for a bit, Mom?"**

**"No, no, I just wanted to check on you and see if you were okay. So you guys went to the movies, huh? That's nice."**

**Sami bit her lip. There was something in her mother's tone that Sami didn't like. Marlena sounded almost…suspicious. Of course if she asked EJ he would tell her she was being paranoid, but Sami remembered bearing the brunt of Marlena endeavoring to keep them apart after they'd been discovered. It was the same tone she had when Sami would go to Chloe's and Marlena would play twenty questions with her to find out if she had i****_ stayed_****/i at Chloe's. She might not suspect anything, but she was worried. **

**"Why don't we walk out together, Mom?" Sami suggested. **

**Marlena smiled and Sami wondered if she imagined that her mother looked relieved. "You sure, honey? That would be nice. I would like to hear about what happened with Austin."**

**"You're all done, Samantha?" EJ asked. **

**Sami knew he didn't want her to go, but at this point she didn't feel like she had a choice. The last thing Sami wanted was for Marlena to start worrying she'd have to find a way to separate her kids again. It had been hard enough the first time around to deal with her mother's obsessive worrying; Sami didn't think she had it in her to deal with it again. More than anything she wanted to keep that feeling of peace she had with EJ, that feeling that together they could somehow surmount the obstacles that were laid out before them, but right now with the outside world intruding, Sami was starting to feel that hopeless feeling again. **

**One look at EJ told her he knew it, too. His eyes said, "Don't go."**

**Sami grabbed her purse and her jacket and smiled at her mother. "Ready."**

**Marlena hugged EJ, and EJ sent Sami a look of warning over his mother's shoulder. Sami knew she was going to get an earful about this later on. **

**Sami relayed what happened with Austin to Marlena in the parking garage, and Marlena every so often would shake her head in disgust. **

**"So, he doesn't know how he feels about this woman?" Marlena asked incredulously. **

**"Apparently not."**

**"I don't blame you for kicking him out, honey. He can't expect it's okay to live with you while he tries to figure himself out."**

**"Exactly."**

**"And you say EJ found them?"**

**Sami nodded. "Punched him a couple times just like a big brother would, too."**

**Marlena smiled. "You two…have a bond. You always did."**

**i****_And there it is_****/i, Sami thought. After EJ had gone off to school Marlena never mentioned what happened again. It was as if when EJ had gone her worries ceased to exist and she swept it all under the rug. Now that EJ was back however, it was creeping out from under it.**

**Sami shrugged. "I think EJ did what Brady or Eric would have done, don't you?"**

**Marlena smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Of course. So, Sunday dinner it will just be you, me, John, EJ and Nicole? Why don't you bring Chloe this time?"**

**"Oh…right. You don't know about Nicole…"**

**Marlena's smile fell. "What about her?"**

**"She and EJ broke up. It was actually quite humorous. Austin and I witnessed her pitch one of her infamous fits."**

**"Why did he break up with her?"**

**Sami made a face. "You met her, right? The better question is why did he ask her out to begin with."**

** "You and EJ both break up with your significant others in the same week…"**

**"So?" Sami wanted her mother to just say it. She knew she wasn't strong enough to just come out and ask if Marlena suspected anything was going on or was worried they might start, so Sami just wanted her to come out and say it so she could then deal with it. **

**But Marlena just shook her head. "I know you've never been a fan of Nicole Walker's so perhaps your brother figured out why for himself."**

**"Here's hoping," Sami quipped. "I'm tired. I'm gonna go home now and get some sleep. See you Sunday?"**

**"If you need anything, Sami, just call me okay?"**

**"You bet. Bye Mom."**

**Sami walked away and towards her car feeling frustrated iand/i sad. It was obvious Marlena suspected something or at the very least was worried something would happen again. i****_If she only knew_****/i, Sami thought grimly. However, Marlena was obviously determined not to say anything and i****_that/i_**** just might drive Sami right around the bend. **

**i****_No, this whole fucking mess is going to drive me right around the bend. And EJ thinks what – poof! We can just be together? And he thinks bI'm/b crazy!_****/i**

**Tears of frustration clouded Sami's eyes as she drove home. Why couldn't her and EJ just catch a break and again – why did she have to go and fall in love with her brother of all the people in the i****_entire_****/i world?**

**"Why did you leave?" EJ asked as soon as Sami answered her phone. It hadn't taken him long, and in face he had timed it perfectly. He'd called as soon as she'd entered her apartment. **

**"How's your parking garage?" she returned. **

**"What? Why?"**

**"I just thought there might be some damage after the ifreaking massive/i elephant Mom and I encountered there."**

**"Samantha, you're just being—"**

**"Don't tell me I'm being paranoid. She had that look, EJ. That look and that tone. I know them both well because until you left for Harvard I lived with that look and that tone."**

**"You don't think that maybe your worry made you see and hear something that wasn't there?"**

**"No," Sami said softly. "EJ, this is so hopeless."**

**"Samantha, don't, please—"**

**"It's crazy. We're crazy. What is the matter with us?"**

**"Nothing. We love each other!"**

**"And you're my brother. My i****_brother_****/i, EJ. We're not supposed to feel this way about each other."**

**"But we can't change the fact that we do," he growled. **

**"Do you remember our bargain?"**

**She heard him suck in a breath. "Yes, but do you remember my terms?"**

**She sighed. "Yes."**

**"Then?"**

**"I need some time."**

**"Samantha." He sounded frustrated and despaired and while it tore at her, Sami knew she needed the time to collect herself. **

**"EJ, I just broke up with my boyfriend yesterday and though I might not have felt the way I should've about him, it's still a change and it still hurts. And then I rush into this…this i****_thing/i_**** with you and now with Mom I just…I need a break. Some time to catch up. I'm sorry."**

**"Don't make me wait for long, Samantha," he said softly. **

**"And don't give me ultimatums," she retorted and hung up. **

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**It was that time again: Sunday dinner. It had been four days since Sami had seen or heard from EJ, and while she missed him, a little part of her wished he had tried to at least call her. Yet, she was also dreading seeing him. And she knew she should be ashamed of herself for having wanted him to at least attempt to see or talk to her. She couldn't have it both ways and she knew that logically. Logic, however, was never really one of her strong suits. **

**Sami didn't feel any closer to a decision on anything and the fact that Austin had visited her at work with a bouquet of roses and a heartfelt apology the day before hadn't helped. Apparently it hadn't taken very long for him to figure out that it wasn't this Carrie woman he wanted. He claimed he'd just been freaked out about taking such a huge step and moving in with her. He didn't realize that had been the problem until he'd stood to lose her completely. There had been some groveling going on – and Sami loathed admitting that she did enjoy that at least. **

**Listening to him talk Sami hadn't been particularly moved by his speech and declarations of love. How could she be? Her heart had always belonged to one man and one man only. No matter how forbidden it was, no matter how hopeless it was, her heart wanted what it wanted and that was EJ. **

**But here was Austin. A man not related to her. With him she could have a normal relationship. She could just i****_be_****/i normal. There would be no having to keep their relationship a secret, no being afraid to show a little PDA, no worrying over whether what they said was being overheard, no Marlena worrying about their relationship and thinking she had to keep them apart again. No thinking about running off to parts unknown and leaving behind her family and friends, no worries about jail because she couldn't get EJ out of her system. **

**On the other hand there would not be the same joy she felt when she was with EJ. No deep connection, no heart racing and butterflies in her belly whilst also feeling completely at ease because EJ was her other half. **

**i****_But he is my brother._****/i **

**And there she was. Back at square one all over again. **

**Upon entering the house a few minutes after just sitting there and contemplating Austin and EJ, Sami climbed out of the car and trudged up to the house. She pushed the door open and heard a chorus of "Hello!" She smiled and her eyes did a sweep of the people in the room. **

**There was one unfamiliar face. Female. Gorgeous. And sitting next to EJ on the couch. **

**i****_Okay,_****/i she thought, i****_this is new_****/i.**

**"Sami, I want you to meet Elizabeth Webber. She works at the hospital with me; she's a nurse who just moved here from Port Charles, New York," Marlena said. "I invited her over for dinner."**

**i****_A-ha! She does suspect something_****,/i Sami thought triumphantly, and then frowned – no, she should not feel triumphant even if she had been right all along and she could smugly say "I told you so" to EJ. But, no, this was not good. Her mother was attempting to set EJ up. **

**The little voice in the back of her head chimed in with, i****_And isn't that what you wanted him to do anyway? Try with someone else. Here is the someone else._****/i**

**Yeah. Here she was. In all her sapphire eyes, alabaster skin and gorgeous smile glory. i****_Way to make me feel frumpy, Elizabeth Webber_****/i. **

**Elizabeth stood to shake Sami's hand and Sami smiled at her, though she wasn't feeling it all that much. Half of her was telling her this might be a good thing while the other half wanted to claw Elizabeth's eyes out. **

**Sami sat down in the chair across from the couch and helped herself to a deviled egg. "How do you like Salem so far, Elizabeth?" she asked. **

**"Oh, it's great. Everyone has been really nice. EJ was just telling me how it hadn't taken him long to feel at home here," Elizabeth replied and smiled brightly over at EJ. **

**EJ smiled at her and then looked at Sami. "It didn't take me long to get acclimated to Salem did it?"**

**"Not at all," Sami drawled. "You made yourself right at home."**

**EJ coughed a little, prompting Elizabeth to hand him his glass of wine. He thanked her and took a sip while looking at Sami. **

**"Maybe EJ could show you around town, Elizabeth," Marlena prompted. **

**EJ's mouth opened but no sound came out and then when Elizabeth looked at him he easily covered by grinning at her and saying smoothly, "Of course."**

**"I'll treat you to lunch," Elizabeth chimed in. "Or dinner, depending on when we go."**

**"That sounds great," EJ said and darted a glance at Sami. **

**"Wonderful!" Marlena said excitedly. **

**"Hey, Ma, where's John?" Sami asked. She needed to get out of this room desperately. **

**"He's in the kitchen. I put him in charge of cooking tonight."**

**"I'm going to see if he needs help." Sami stood and was about to head for the kitchen when her mother stopped her. **

**"Not so fast, young lady," Marlena said. "I heard another piece of news today that you didn't tell me about."**

**Sami stared at her trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about. "What?"**

**"Chloe told me Austin came to visit you yesterday at work. She told me he apologized and asked for another chance. Is it true he brought you a dozen roses?"**

**"What the hell?" Sami exclaimed. "That girl needs a muzzle. Is nothing sacred?"**

**"What's wrong with telling me that?" Marlena asked in confusion. **

**Sami shifted on her feet. "I just…I was kind of sitting on it for a little bit."**

**"Why?" EJ asked. "I mean, you did tell him to take a long walk off a short pier, right?"**

**Sami slowly blew air out of her mouth and looked longingly at the kitchen door. **

**"Samantha?" EJ said with a definite edge to his voice. **

**"Was there groveling involved in this apology?" Elizabeth asked. **

**Sami nodded. "There was. On bended knee at one point, too." She laughed despite the anger she could already feel radiating from EJ. "I've never had a guy grovel to me before. It was kind of nice."**

**"I would imagine a little hard to resist, too," Elizabeth said. "Do you mind me asking what he was groveling for?"**

**"He cheated on her," EJ said succinctly. "I found the wanker kissing another woman."**

**Elizabeth grimaced. "Having been cheated on myself I know how terrible it feels. Are you going to take him back?"**

**"I kind of didn't give him an answer…" Sami murmured. **

**"Samantha!" EJ exclaimed in outrage. **

**"He was all on bended knee! Despite what he did I didn't want to crush him. He was all weepy, too. I'm not heartless."**

**"Not completely anyway," EJ muttered. **

**"Hey!" Sami said defensively. **

**"Do you know if you can forgive him, Sami?" Marlena asked. **

**"I don't know. I just didn't have it in me to tell him no," Sami replied. **

**"Maybe because deep down you want to give him another chance."**

**"Bollocks!" EJ burst out. "He cheated on you, Samantha. He was a bastard and he doesn't deserve you."**

**"Maybe you want to take it down a notch, EJ," Sami said pointedly and looked at him with a look that said, i****_Calm down!_****/i**

**EJ shook his head and climbed to his feet. "I'm going to see if John needs help."**

**Sami glared at his retreating back. There went her escape plan! She then looked over at her mother who was watching EJ depart the room with a frown. i****_I am so going to kick his ass for this_****/i, Sami vowed. **

**The thing about Elizabeth Sami soon realized was that it was nearly impossible to hate the girl no matter how perfect she was. Looking at EJ and Elizabeth sitting together across the table Sami had to admit they would make a stunning couple. **

**That thought was probably why the asparagus tasted like ash in her mouth. She felt bad then, for what it must have felt like for EJ when she was with Austin. **

**"Sami, you're barely eating," John commented. "Feeling okay?"**

**"Just not hungry I guess," Sami sighed. **

**"Austin came to see her yesterday," Marlena told him. "He apologized and asked for another chance. Sami doesn't know if she should take him back or not."**

**"Mom!" Sami exclaimed. "Really? I don't want to talk about this again. It's not that I don't know if I should take him back, it's just that I didn't want to crush him right there amid the begging and the pleading—"**

**"Instead you just make him wait a few days and just dangle there, waiting for you and your answer," EJ said curtly. **

**So that was how he wanted to play. Sami looked over at him and said, "It was better than having to deal with him pressuring me."**

**Sami could see the muscle in his jaw tick. He grabbed his wine and sipped it. **

**"Well, Sami, you should do what feels right," John said. "Regardless of how anyone here feels about it."**

**"Thanks," Sami murmured. She pulled the napkin off her lap, placed it on the table and pushed her chair back. Grabbing her plate she excused herself and went to the kitchen to clean off her dish and put it in the dishwasher. **

**She set about cleaning up the kitchen from dinner when EJ came in a few minutes later and placed two plates on the island. "What the hell are you doing, Samantha?"**

**"Me? What about you? You're acting like an idiot."**

**"How am I acting like an idiot? You're the one who wants to take the wanker back!"**

**"I. Never. Said. That," Sami ground out between clenched teeth. **

**"Why didn't you call me and tell me he stopped by like that?"**

**"Are you being serious right now?"**

**"Quite."**

**"I don't have to tell you every little thing, EJ."**

**"When it comes to other men pursuing you, Samantha, yes, you do."**

**"So you can act like a possessive jackass in front of Mom and John?" she retorted. **

**That took some of the wind out of his sails. He raked a hand through his hair. "I didn't hear from you at all in three days, Samantha."**

**"We also didn't talk for five i****_years_****/i. When you think about it, three days is a drop in the bucket."**

**"Not after what we shared prior to those three days," he said sotto voce. "Not to mention it is precisely because of those five years that three days is unbearable. I fear you'll drop out of my life again."**

**"You're making Mom suspicious," Sami told him, pointedly ignoring his comment. "You need to stop."**

**"I'm a big brother defending his little sister—"**

**"No. You're acting like a jealous boyfriend. She was watching you earlier, EJ. Your outbursts were extreme. You need to calm down."**

**"Did he kiss you?"**

**"Are you even listening to me?" she demanded, exasperated. **

**He glared at her. "Fine. I'll calm down. You know what? Maybe I'll take Elizabeth out for an ice cream. I'm sure Mum will just love that."**

**Jealousy, despite her best efforts to suppress it, spiked in Sami. She glared back at him. "Yeah, why don't you do that? Right now. Just do it right now."**

**EJ looked about ready to shout at her. Instead, he strode away from her and went back into the living room. A few seconds later Elizabeth stuck her head in the kitchen and told Sami she and EJ were leaving to get ice cream and it was nice to meet her. **

**"Don't take any of his crap," Sami advised her. "Take it from his little sister: he can be a real pain in the ass."**

**Elizabeth laughed. "I think that's a brother thing. I know, I have one myself. I think he lives to torture me."**

**i****_Somehow I doubt your relationship with your brother is anything like mine with EJ!_****/i Samantha thought and sighed when Elizabeth left her alone in the kitchen again. "I really need to start making other plans on Sunday," she muttered. **


	15. Twenty-two-Twenty-four

**Chapter Twenty-two**

It was late and Sami knew she should be in bed. She had work in the morning after all. Yet she could not for the life of her shut her brain off. She'd tried, too. She'd lain in her bed, closed her eyes, and tried breathing deeply in…and out…in…and out.

And kept seeing EJ's face when he learned about Austin, when he yelled at her in the kitchen, and when he told her he'd take Elizabeth out for ice cream. Then of course Sami kept imagining him kissing Elizabeth.

Okay, so he was pissed at her. But what did he expect her to do? Just say, "Okay, I'll be with you!" and forget that they had a family to think about, friends, and a whole fucking world that would look tear them apart and possibly toss them in the slammer? They could go to jail for up to twenty years!

With Marlena suspicious enough to set him up with someone, and him being so careless in his actions and words, he was going the one that was going to set them up for the fall if he didn't knock it off. She wished she didn't have the same reservations as he did, but someone had to be thinking clearly when he so obviously wasn't.

She had cried tears of frustration then and gave up trying to sleep altogether. So, here she sat on her couch staring blankly at the TV and wondering how different _Family Ties_ would have been if Alex P. Keaton and Mallory had fallen in love. That would have probably warranted a "very special episode".

A knock at her door startled her out of her thoughts and she looked over at the clock on the wall. Midnight. What the hell? Who the hell was knocking on her door at freaking midnight?

Sami bit her lip and grabbed the bat she kept under the couch and went to the door. "Who is it?" she called through the door.

"EJ."

"EJ?"

"Yes, you know, EJ DiMera, your brother…amongst other things."

"My pain in the ass?"

"Sure," he grumbled.

"What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Samantha, are you going to let me in or not?"

Sami sighed and unlocked the door. She found EJ standing there in sweat pants and a t-shirt when she opened the door. There was also a duffel bag in his hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked and pointed to the bag with the bat.

He looked at the bat. "The better question is what are _you_ doing, slugger?"

"I keep a bat under my couch as a safety measure."

"Good idea. Now may I come in?"

Sami stepped aside and gestured with the bat for him to enter. "So I have to ask," she began as he went past her, "what's with the duffel bag? Did you have a really bad date with Elizabeth? Did you hack her up into little pieces and now you want me to help you put her through my garbage disposal?"

He gaped at her. "What is the matter with you?"

Sami closed and locked her door as she replied. "I caught a rerun of CSI earlier…and I think living alone has caused me to have an overactive imagination."

"Not to mention a tad morbid."

She shrugged and waved the bat. "Hence the bat. So, again – what's with the duffel bag?"

"I'm staying over."

She blinked. "Oh, you are, are you? Doesn't one, I don't know, call and ask before they sleep over? And…" she narrowed her eyes curiously, "now? At this hour? What if I was asleep?"

"Then I suppose I would have woken you up."

"Oh, EJ. Do you not remember what happens when someone wakes me up? I believe you once likened me to Linda Blair minus the spewing of pea soup."

"But you're clearly awake. You've got Nick at Nite on."

"That's not the point!"

EJ dropped his duffel bag on the couch and sighed. "I couldn't sleep. After I dropped Elizabeth off—"

"And how was the ice cream? Did you get sundaes? Did she choke on some walnuts?"

EJ grinned. "Jealous?"

"Don't get excited. I'm not about to go Fatal Attraction on you. Besides, I actually like Elizabeth in that 'God, she's so pretty and I fucking hate her for that' kind of way, but it's you," she pointed at him with the bat, "that I'm pissed with."

"I'm not exactly pleased with you either, Samantha," he said irritably.

"And yet here you are, planning to sleep over. Did you want to make it like a real couple fighting and you sleep on the couch?"

"Someone gets a little shirty late at night."

"Is that even a word? What does that mean?"

He sighed heavily and raked a hand through his hair. "Samantha. Try to focus. I want to spend the night with you."

"Why? I'm being 'shirty', remember? And we've already established that we're not happy with each other. You know what? We can make it like we're a real couple and you can have the couch." Irritated, she started to walk away from him, but he reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her against him, her back to his front. "I do have a bat, EJ, and I'm not afraid to use it." He took care of that easily enough by grabbing it out of her hands. "Hey!" she exclaimed and reached for it. He tossed it on the couch and wrapped her in his arms.

He buried his face in her neck and breathed deep. "I want to stay with you in your bed because I can't sleep for thinking about you. I had the greatest night of my life in that bed with you. When we were in that bed it was just the two of us. No one else existed in the world but you and me. I want to recreate that."

"I was also drunk. I don't have enough to get that trashed, and it's too late—"

He spun her in his arms and kissed her hard. "You know what I mean," he said huskily and nipped at her lips.

Sami wanted so much to fall into him and just forget the world around them. She wanted to, but she couldn't. The world was always waiting for them and it wasn't as though they were a normal couple that could do things like hold hands and kiss in public. Frustrated tears yet again filled her eyes and she pushed at him when he leaned in to kiss her again. "No, EJ, I don't think it's a good idea."

His arms dropped from her and he looked at her, perturbed. "Why not?"

"You know why."

"Because of Austin? Elizabeth? God dammit, Samantha, nothing happened between me and Elizabeth. I only took her out to please Mum and to piss you off because you'd pissed me off! And you're doing it again!"

"Well forgive me for not just falling at your feet and doing whatever you want me to do! Forgive me for being the only sane one of the two of us! Do you know how hard that is for me? But you – you act like a child throwing a temper tantrum because I don't jump when you tell me to!"

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

He leaned in and glared at her. "Why didn't you tell Austin to get lost? You don't love him, Samantha!"

"But I want to!" she burst out. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them, truthful though they were. She covered her eyes with her hand. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," he said hollowly. "You meant that."

She dropped her hand to her mouth and nodded. The pain on EJ's face was too much to bear. She reached out for him and he moved away from her.

"Am I so terrible to love, Samantha?" he asked in a small voice.

"No, it's not that and you know it. You know why, EJ. You want to ignore it, pretend it doesn't exist, but it does. No matter how many nights we spend together shutting out the world, the fact remains that the world is still there and it wouldn't understand us."

"_This_ world wouldn't understand, Samantha. The world here in Salem where everyone knows us, but if we were in a world of our own, of our own creation, _no one would know we're brother and sister._"

Sami threw up her arms in exasperation. "You make it sound so easy, EJ. Like it's no problem to just pick up my entire life and run away?"

"Why do you have to look at it as running away? Why not look at it as running _to_ something? A different life where you and I can be together?"

"Again," Sami said despairingly, "You make it sound so easy. To never see Mom and John? Belle, Eric, and Brady? Chloe? You know they wouldn't want to have anything to do with us at all, right? How is it so easy for you, EJ? You spent years without Mom and then you got her back and were able to build a relationship with her. You want to throw all that away?"

EJ grabbed her arms and shook her lightly. "I want to be with you, Samantha, why can't you understand that?" he asked in frustration. He dropped his hands and stepped away from her. "But no. You want Austin."

"I didn't say I want Austin. I _want_ to want him. If you could stop it, EJ, if you could stop feeling the way you do about me, wouldn't you want to? Just to be normal? To be free? To know you could have a normal relationship with someone and not have to hide, not have to give up your life?"

"The difference between me and you, Samantha, is that I would give _everything_ up for you. I love you _that_ much. But obviously you don't feel the same way."

"Why does everything have to black and white with you?" Sami said in sheer frustration. "I have to be all in or I'm all out. You're not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"Oh, good one," she said sarcastically. "Haven't heard that one before."

"I think I should just leave," EJ muttered and grabbed his duffel bag.

"Of course! You don't want to hear about how I feel unless it's confessing my undying love, so now you get angry with me and leave. I don't fall into bed with you and shut the world out and I'm the bad guy?"

"You should know all about leaving when faced with things you don't want to hear or see, Samantha, you've been doing that the whole time I've known you."

That did it. Sami balled her hands into fists in order to keep herself from hitting him. Instead, she marched to the door, unlocked it, opened it, and snapped, "Get out."

"I believe I did say I was leaving," he told her and marched out the door.

Sami slammed the door behind him, locked it again, and then stomped off to the bedroom, fighting back tears the whole way.

Chapter Twenty-three

EJ was having a hard time concentrating at work. In fact, he'd been having a hard time concentrating on much of anything since he'd walked out of Samantha's apartment nine days prior.

Nine _fucking_ days since he'd seen her or heard from her. Oh, he knew that his Samantha was stubborn as all get out, and apparently so was he. She hadn't even showed up for Sunday dinner! When he'd asked Marlena about her whereabouts she had mentioned Samantha had something going on with Chloe and then asked about Elizabeth.

To please his mother and to keep her off the scent of he and Samantha, _if_ it turned out that Samantha was right about Marlena being suspicious, EJ had taken Elizabeth out a couple times. Once to show her around Salem as promised to which she treated him to dinner, and then another time to catch a movie and some dinner. He hadn't kissed her, hadn't let on that he was interested in more than friendship and he rather got the impression from Elizabeth that she was just fine with that.

He wondered if this constituted "trying" in Samantha's book. Honestly, he didn't really care if it didn't. She had to know that he'd never really had any intention of trying with someone else to begin with. However, this separation from her made him wonder just what she was doing with Austin. Was _she_ trying? Had she given Austin another chance?

He'd wanted so badly for Samantha to come to him. To realize she couldn't be without him and go to him but as the days passed on and he heard nothing from her, he realized that yes, she was stubborn, but also, maybe she didn't need him as much as he needed her.

The thought gutted him.

The phone ringing jarred EJ out of his thoughts and he picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Elizabeth."

"Hello, Elizabeth, how are you?" he asked pleasantly.

"Great! And you?"

"Well, thank you."

"Are you free tonight? I was wondering if you wanted to have a couple drinks with me? It's been a really stressful week and I could use a couple beers. You game?"

Getting liquored up sounded like just what he needed. "I am definitely game. What time? And where?"

"Shut up!" Sami shouted at her phone. "I just fell asleep! Why are you ringing? Do you _know_ the week I've had?" Grabbing the phone off her nightstand and sitting up, Sami barked, "What?!" into the phone.

"Uh, Sami?"

"Mom?"

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?"

"Webber."

"I know who it is. What – what's going on? How did you get my number? Why are you calling me?"

"I need your help."

"With?"

"EJ."

That had Sami's attention. "What's wrong with EJ?" _And what the hell are you doing with him?_

"He's drunk. Drunk and refusing to move."

Sami furrowed her brow. "Refusing to move from where?"

"The docks. I thought some fresh air would do him some good after he got hammered at Chez Rouge, but now he's just sitting here with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand and, well, right now he's glaring at me."

"Glare back."

Elizabeth laughed uneasily. "He was asking if you'd come and get him. He said you'd know what that meant. I'm not sure what that means."

Sami shook her head and chuckled. "He is something else. I'll be right down, just give me a few…and keep him away from the water."

"You got it."

So, now it seemed she would be taking care of a drunk EJ. _Well. This should be interesting_.

EJ glared at Elizabeth who seemed insistent on staying with him. Something about not wanting him to fall into the water. Why would he do such a silly thing? Sure he was a bit wobbly on his feet, but if he just sat on this nice firm bench and waited for Samantha to show up, he would be just fine. No need to get up at all.

"I'm not going to fall in," he told her. "You can just go."

"No, not until Sami arrives."

EJ grunted his disapproval. He wanted to be alone with Samantha. There had been enough interlopers the past few weeks and he was done. D.O.N.E. _done_. He was tired of her stubbornness and his stubbornness, he was tired of fighting with her and he was tired of being without her.

"In vino veritas," he muttered and stared at the amber liquid in the bottle he was holding.

"That's not wine," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Technicality," he said with a wave of his hand.

"I'm not quite sure why you're so angry with me, EJ. I did as you asked and called your sister. Why do you need her to come and get you anyway? I am perfectly capable of making the drive to your place. I got us here, didn't I?"

EJ ignored her. Despite the fact that his tongue felt a little loose, he knew better than to tell Elizabeth why he had to see Samantha.

"She wasn't too pleased about being woken up," Elizabeth went on. "She screamed into the phone."

EJ chuckled. "That sounds like her."

"Are you and Sami really close then?"

EJ nodded. "She was the only one that understood what I was going through when I moved here. She encouraged me to make amends with my mother and to form relationships with my other siblings."

"So, she was your support system. That's wonderful. I'm close to my brother and he is definitely my greatest supporter, but my sister and I are not that close."

"Can a sibling be your best friend?" EJ wondered aloud.

"I think so. Is Sami yours?"

"Yes."

"What am I?"

EJ looked up and smiled broadly. Samantha had arrived. She stood there in pink pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt with a gray hoodie over it. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail but still she looked like nirvana to him. So much so that he got up and attempted to make his way over to her. He wobbled a bit on the first step and the next thing he knew both Samantha and Elizabeth were there to keep him upright. He smiled. "Thank you, ladies." He looked at Elizabeth. "You can go now."

"That's not very nice, EJ," Samantha told him as he wrapped an arm about her shoulders and she wrapped one of hers around his waist. "Elizabeth was nice enough to call me and watch you until I got here."

"How about I leave after I help Sami get you to her car?"

EJ wrinkled his nose. "I hate that."

"What?" Elizabeth and Sami asked at the same time.

"Sami. It sounds so…simple. Samantha is not simple. Samantha sounds much nicer. Regal even."

"I wouldn't go that far," Sami said. "You know what, Elizabeth, I got it from here." If EJ kept going on the way he was Elizabeth was going to think there was more going on than just normal sibling affection. He was waxing poetic on her name for crying out loud. Sami wondered just what else he might have said to Elizabeth tonight. She shuddered at the possibilities.

"You sure?" Elizabeth asked uncertainly.

"Definitely. Thank you for staying with him."

Elizabeth smiled, released EJ and waved awkwardly. "I'll call you tomorrow, EJ, and see how you're doing."

EJ waved a dismissive hand at her and Sami pinched him hard on the side. He yelped and glared at her. "Say you'll talk to Elizabeth tomorrow, EJ. And thank her for taking such good care of you."

EJ looked at Elizabeth. "Thank you, Elizabeth, for taking such good care of me though in all honesty you sort of helped me get drunk in the first place, and you didn't really do much but drive me here and call Samantha, which I was perfectly capable of doing – the calling that is, not the driving. I suppose I will talk to you tomorrow."

Elizabeth gaped at him. "Charming," she said dryly.

"Isn't he though?" Sami said with a little laugh. "If it makes you feel any better he's gonna have a killer hangover tomorrow."

"It does help a little. I'll go now before I'm insulted any more. Good luck." Elizabeth left then, hurriedly, and when Sami was sure she was gone, she pinched EJ again.

He yelped in pain again. "What the bloody hell, Samantha?"

"You're an idiot. Could you be any more dismissive of her? God, EJ, do you want everyone to know about us?"

He leaned in closer to her, his eyes searching. "Is there an us?"

Sami leaned back. "Not while you have Jack Daniels breath."

He pouted and buried his face in her neck, causing them both to wobble on their feet. "I love you so much, Samantha. I hated this week. I hate not seeing you or hearing from you. I need you."

"It was miserable for me, too," she admitted and wrapped her arms around him.

"Were you with Austin?"

"No, EJ, I wasn't. I told him no. I just couldn't do it."

"Thank God," he breathed and his arms tightened around her. "Do you love me, Samantha?"

"You know I do."

"You've never said it."

"I know."

"Why haven't you said it yet?" he asked mournfully.

She didn't really want to go into that now, didn't want to tell him that saying it out loud made it more real somehow. Instead she put him off by saying, "How about when you're sober? You might forget everything about tonight come morning."

"I will always remember everything about you and our time together."

God, why did he have to say such things? He made it hard to be strong and keep him at arms length, which, quite honestly, was already hard to begin with.

The past week without him had been hell. And though she was still a bit peeved at him, time had cooled her temper. So many times she had picked up the phone to call him. Obviously, she hadn't. Never let it be said that she wasn't stubborn. Then again, so was he.

"Come on. Let's get you home," she said softly and pushed at him.

"Only if you stay the night with me. Otherwise I am not leaving this place and I'd like to see you try and get me to go."

Sami kissed his cheek and sighed. "I'll stay with you. Where else would I be?"

Chapter Twenty-four

"Eighty-eight bottles of beer on the wall, eighty-eight bottles of beer, take one down, pass it – hey. You just blew a stop sign," EJ said and stuck his finger to the window, pointing at the already passed sign.

"If it gets you home faster so I don't have to hear your god-awful singing anymore then I'm prepared to blow every stop sign and a few red lights, too," Sami said and pressed on the gas.

"You know, I was a lot nicer to you when you were drunk and disorderly. I seem to recall an attempt at singing that sounded more like cats in an alley."

"Whereas you sound more like a dog howling at the moon."

"Ha bloody ha."

Sami couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at him. "You are something else, EJ DiMera."

"Should I take that as a compliment because I must warn you – I already am."

"Depends on the day and what you've done, but for now its okay to take it as a compliment."

He grinned, unbuckled and attempted to move closer to her. He frowned at the consul that divided them. "You're in my bloody way!" he hollered at it.

"EJ, please buckle up. If I get stopped and you're not strapped in I could get a ticket."

"Strapped in? Samantha, you just made me sound like a toddler getting 'strapped in' a car seat."

"I've come to learn that a drunken EJ is not that far off from a toddler."

He pouted. "I'm not an adorable drunk? Because you're an adorable drunk, sweetheart."

She tried to fight off a grin, but EJ caught it and pointed at her, laughing with delight. "I'm an adorable drunk, too, aren't I?"

She laughed again. "And quite obnoxious!"

"But in an adorable way? Or, wait. I think I'd prefer ruggedly handsome."

"I don't think there's such a thing as a ruggedly handsome drunk."

"No?"

"No."

"Damn. I'll settle for adorable then."

"Glad we got that cleared up. Would you please buckle?"

"Not yet. I shall endeavor to work around the blasted console by leaning."

"Leaning? What are you even talking about?"

And then he did just that. Leaned. Right into her space. His breath was on her neck, and then he bit at her ear. Sami started and the car swerved.

"Hmmm…and I'm the one that's drunk," he murmured.

"What are you doing?" she asked and pushed at him with one hand. "Go. Sit."

"First I was a toddler and now I'm a dog? You sure know how to stroke a man's ego, Samantha. Oooh. Now there's a good word. Strrrroke."

She looked at him. "What?"

"Eyes on the road, Samantha."

She heaved a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel. "Oh, thank God, we're here!" she exclaimed and turned fast into his parking garage, causing EJ to hit his head on the window.

"Are you okay?" Sami asked worriedly.

"What's a minor concussion?" he muttered and rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry. We're here."

"I gathered."

Sami pulled into a parking space and cut the engine. She pointed at him. "Stay."

"Woof."

Laughing to herself, Sami grabbed the keys, pocketed them, and jumped out of the car. She jogged around to his side and opened the door. She leaned in to check his head near his hairline and touched it gently. "Where—"

"Ow!"

"Found it," she murmured. "I'm sorry, honey. Only a slight bump though."

He looked up at her and grinned happily. "Honey. I like that."

She chuckled. "I can tell. Come on, let's go Minor Concussion Boy."

"Go back to honey," he said and allowed her to help him get out of the car. There was only minor stumbling involved and soon they were on their way to the elevator with EJ's arm wrapped around Sami's shoulders and her arm around his waist.

Once they were in the elevator EJ let go of Sami and turned on her. He pushed her against the wall of the elevator and was kissing her before she knew what was going on.

It took Sami a few to catch up and when she did, she pushed at EJ and turned her head, gasping for air. "EJ. Give a girl some warning before you start mauling her."

"Mauling? That was not mauling. If I was mauling you I'd do this." And he put his hands on her breasts and grinned.

Sami's eyes went wide. "EJ!"

"What?"

She pulled his hands away from her breasts. "You're very, uh, forward, when you're drunk."

"Giving you time and space and all that rot has gotten me nowhere. By being forward and keeping you off balance I just got to second base."

"Okay, you go stand over there," she said and pointed to the other side of the elevator.

"Why? Afraid I'll find my way to third?"

"I have a feeling you're going to get struck out before that happens."

He held up his hands and did as he was told. He watched her with a lecherous grin on his face though, and Sami shook her head and smiled. "It must be a testament to how adorable you are that I'm not smacking you for grabbing my boobs."

"Does that mean I can do it again?"

She laughed. "You never quit, do you?"

"When it comes to you? No."

The elevator finally got to his floor and they stepped off together. "Keys?" Sami prompted and held out her hand to him as they meandered their way down the hall.

He fished into his pocket and pulled out a pair of keys and dropped them in her hands. When they got to his door Sami set about unlocking it while EJ helped himself to her ass. That is, he placed one hand upon it and stroked it.

"EJ!" She swatted at him and pushed the door open.

Once they were both inside with the lights on, Sami tugged on EJ's arm. "Water and aspirin."

He groaned but complied, even helping her locate the aspirin and glasses. When he was done he looked at her and waggled his brows. "Now Miss Brady—"

"You need to brush your teeth. You taste like a distillery."

"Romantic."

"I'm just sayin'."

He grumbled and headed off to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Sami sat down on his couch and waited for him. When he returned, he was in sweat pants and a t-shirt. He sat down beside her and gathered her against him. He nuzzled her cheek and then nipped at her lips. "Kiss me, vixen."

Gently, Sami kissed him. "Mmm. Minty."

"Guess what I got for you?" he murmured, nuzzling down her neck.

She gripped his t-shirt in her tiny hands and let her head fall back under his ministrations. "What?"

"Go to the bathroom and look."

"EJ?"

He laughed at her trepidation. "Trust me. It's on the counter."

"Okay, but if it's a severed head I 'm going to be very disappointed."

He laughed again and pointed to the hall that led to the bathroom. "Go look."

Wary, Samantha got up and went down the hall to the bathroom. She flicked on the light and braced herself. Sober EJ was fine, but she didn't know what to expect with Drunk EJ.

And then she saw it on the counter: a tube of cinnamon toothpaste.

"Like your present?" he said from behind her, causing her to jump.

"You scared the crap out of me! I need to put a bell on you," she told him and then turned and threw her arms around him. "You are the sweetest and bestest. Thank you!"

His arms came around her and Sami felt completely swallowed by him. She looked up at him when he started pushing her backwards whilst keeping her in his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to my bedroom," he said huskily. "I'm going to make it to third."

"EJ, you are drunk—"

"That's right, so it's not like you'll be taking advantage of me. On the contrary, I plan to take complete advantage of you. Don't worry, sweetheart. We won't have sex…well, unless you want to wave me home. Tonight I just want a taste."

"A taste?" she squeaked out.

"A taste," he confirmed with a nod of his head.

"Um, no one's ever…"

His eyes widened as he looked down at her. He swayed a bit, but whether from the liquor or shock, Sami wasn't sure. She bit her lip and looked away from him; she could feel her face turning red.

"Sweetheart, is that true? No one has ever gone down on you? Not even that wanker who shall remain nameless?"

Sami reddened further. "No," she whispered in mortification. "And I've never gone…south of the border on a guy either."

He swayed again and trembled. "Dear God."

"Are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

"No, I'm imagining those perfect lush lips wrapped around my cock. It just made me a bit light-headed."

She gulped and shifted against him. Yep. He was hard. For her part, her body was responding not only to his words, but to his erection. She was wet, she just knew it, and her nipples had hardened the minute he said he wanted to taste her. Her skin felt tight and though she was nervous about this specific act, not to mention that this was taking a huge step in their relationship, she wanted this, wanted him.

"At least in this I get to be your first," he murmured and kissed her with a reverence that made her tremble.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she breathed when they made it into his bedroom. "We have a lot to talk about and—"

"All that can keep," he told her, putting a finger to her lips. "This can't. I'm aching for you, Samantha. I've been aching for you since I got off that plane so long ago. Tonight I want to feast."

Sami swallowed hard and despite her fears and doubts, she shakily said, "Okay."

"That's my girl," he murmured. When her knees hit the bed, Sami went to lie down, but EJ stopped her. "First I want to undress you and I want you to undress me."

"Okay."

EJ bent his knees a bit so he could look her in the face. "What's wrong? You're shaking."

"It's just that I've never done this exact thing and…and this is a big step for us."

"It is," he agreed with a nod. "But it was coming – no pun intended – for a long time now, Samantha. You know I want you, body and soul, don't you?"

She nodded.

"And do you want me, too?"

She nodded again.

"I love you, Samantha, and I want to share this intimate act with you. Do you want to share it with me, too?"

Sami nodded, leaned up, and kissed him softly. "Yes. Because I want you, too…and because I love you."

Chapter Twenty-five

EJ froze and stared down at her. His hands shook as he cupped her face in between them and looked at her searchingly. "Did you just – did you just say you loved me?"

She nodded and smiled tremulously. "It seemed right. I mean it's how I feel, but this is a big step and I don't take it lightly. I've loved you for a long time, EJ. I've just been too cowardly to say it. Saying it made it real and with Mom and—"

"And that has no place in this room tonight, Samantha," EJ said deeply. "This is about us tonight, about you and I expressing what we feel in the most intimate way a man and a woman can. Because that's what we are, Samantha. We are a man and a woman in love."

Sami knew there was more to it than that, much more, but she didn't want to get into that now. It was exhausting fighting her feelings for him, and it was horrible to be apart from him. He was part of her very soul and tonight she wanted to share this intimacy with him.

"I'm ready," she whispered.

He pressed his forehead against hers. "Can you just say it again?"

She smiled. "I love you, EJ."

His eyes closed and he smiled before kissing her deeply. When they parted, they were both breathless.

EJ reached up and pulled her hair free from the ponytail she wore it in. "Goldilocks," he murmured and ran his fingers through her hair.

His eyes met hers and held her captive by his intense gaze. His hands went to the hem of her t-shirt and began pulling it up. Sami helped him discard it and he tossed it onto his floor. He moaned as he gazed upon her bra-covered breasts. "My God, you're beautiful," he said hoarsely and cupped the mounds in his hands gently. He bent his head and his tongue flicked out and licked the space between her breasts.

Sami let out a shuddering breath and watched him kiss his way across the top of one breast. His lips trailed up her neck and then claimed her lips hungrily. As he kissed her he undid her bra quickly and efficiently and tossed that on the floor as well. Then his hands were cupping her breasts, his thumbs moving back and forth over her already hardened nipples. He placed open-mouthed kisses down to one breast and took it in his mouth, suckled from it, and let his tongue brush lightly over her nipple first back and forth, and then in a circle.

Sami gasped and clutched at him. Austin had done this sort of thing before, but it had always been quick – in fact, everything with Austin had been quick when it came to foreplay and sex. EJ though, he seemed to enjoy taking his time.

"Feel good?" he purred and kissed his way over to her other breast, treating it with the same attention.

"Yes," she breathed and tunneled her fingers through his soft short hair. Her eyes shut over the already overwhelming ecstasy she felt. What would the rest be like? She might faint!

Sami reached out and tugged at his t-shirt. "I want this off, EJ. Now."

He lifted his head, his eyes nearly black and helped her discard his t-shirt. As soon as it was gone she leaned in trailed kisses along his collarbone and then down his chest to one nipple. She flicked her tongue across one nipple and moaned at the taste of his skin. EJ groaned and his hands tunneled through her hair. "God, yes, Samantha! Touch me…kiss me…"

"I am," she whispered. "I will. All over, EJ. I want to taste every part of you."

"You realize I might never let you leave my bedroom, right?" he said shakily.

She grinned against his skin and trailed kisses to his other nipple. Her hands slid down his abs and then around to his back and up. She loved the feel of his skin under her hands. He felt so strong and masculine and yet so smooth.

When her hands began to drift lower to the top of his sweatpants, EJ grabbed her wrists. She stopped her kisses and looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Samantha, this is my every dream come true and if you touch my cock now I will come."

"Isn't that the point?"

"Ladies first," he said and looked at her pointedly.

"Oh."

"Help me take your pants off. My hands are shaking."

"Do you feel okay?" she asked in concern.

He knelt and looked up at her. "Samantha, I'm making love to you. Do you know how long I've wanted this? Do you know how often I've dreamed of it?"

"But you've done it before. More than me."

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. This is…this is _better_ than my first time. As far as I'm concerned this _is_ my first time. This is love personified."

Sami smiled tenderly and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you, EJ."

He buried his face in her belly and groaned. "I love you so much, Samantha."

And then he was pulling down her pajama bottoms and helping her step out of them, followed by her panties. He sat back on his haunches and took her in from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. His gaze was reverent and moved Sami so much she felt a tremor go through her. No one had ever looked at her like that before.

He reached out and slid his hands up her calves to her thighs. Leaning in he breathed in her scent deeply and Sami looked away. "EJ, I don't know—"

"You're not denying me this," he told her firmly. "God, I have to taste you now." He stood and pulled her against him. He kissed her deeply, his tongue finding hers and he plunged it in and out of her mouth, teasing and tormenting her. Sami moaned and dug her fingers into his head, needing more. He pulled back and eased her onto the bed, his gaze locking with hers.

He kissed his way down her body, stopping at her breasts to suckle and lick at them both before journeying further down. He kissed her belly as he spread her legs and then he was there.

"You're wet for me aren't you, sweetheart?" he said huskily.

Sami shifted, trying to push her legs together, but EJ was having none of it. He looked up at her and growled, "No. Don't hide yourself from me. You're perfect, Samantha. How can you not know that?"

Sami was speechless; she just stared at him feeling at a loss as to how to answer him.

EJ used her speechlessness to his advantage and settled himself on his stomach. "Now," he said sounding pleased with himself, "I feast."

At the first lick up her slit, Sami nearly shot off the bed. "Oh my God!"

"Good? Or bad?" EJ murmured and looked up at her.

"G—good."

He grinned and leaned in again, licking at her wetness. Sami moaned and grabbed onto the black comforter at her fingertips. She felt so ready, so…_there_ already so that with the first swipe of his tongue –

"Oh my God," she moaned when he flicked her clit with his tongue. He beat a tattoo against her clit that had Sami thrashing and then coming so hard she thought she was going to pass out. Her eyes shut tight as she rode her orgasm for all it was worth and then EJ was there, kissing her hard and stealing her breath in a whole other way.

Sami clutched at him, feeling desperate now. Despite the fact that she had just come, she wanted more, needed more. "EJ," she gasped.

"Hmmm?" he hummed and nuzzled her neck. "Talk to me, sweet girl."

"I want you…" she panted, "…in me."

He froze and looked up at her. "Samantha, you know I want to make love to you but I don't want to push you."

"You're not. _I'm_ pushing. And I'm completely sober as you know."

"You're also high on endorphins seeing as how you just orgasmed."

"Are you seriously trying to talk me out of this?"

"I just want you to be sure. I don't want you to regret anything we do, cross any lines—"

"EJ, we've crossed like a _billion_ lines, and all before tonight. Get in me. _Now_."

As if he just need that final assurance, EJ was up and standing and discarding his sweatpants in a flash.

"You went commando," she observed and somehow managed to tear her eyes from his large member and look up at him. "Presumptuous?"

"Hopeful."

"That'll do," she said and then got up on her knees.

"Samantha, what are you doing?" Now _he_ sounded desperate. Good.

Sami crawled over to him and lay down on her belly. His cock was right in front of her face and she reached out and took it in her hand. With Austin it had always been a lights out affair so she had never really explored him or seen him. She was glad she hadn't though; because somehow it seemed fitting that EJ was the first one she would be able to explore.

She stroked him slowly, learning his hardness and yet his smoothness, and when she saw a drop of precum leak out leaned forward and licked it.

"Oh God!" EJ shouted.

Sami engulfed him in her mouth then and looked up at him and hummed as if to ask - is this okay?

"Oh God, yes, Samantha, do that again. Hum."

She did, and EJ's eyes rolled up. His hands went to her head and he tangled his fingers in her hair. He moaned loudly. "Samantha…Samantha…"

Sami loved the way he chanted her name. He made her feel like some kind of Goddess. She moved her head up and down his cock over and over, sucking on him right at the tip just as she had seen in the porn movies she and Chloe had watched to learn how to do certain things. Sami was never so glad to have watched them than she was now.

Feeling bolder she reached out and cupped EJ's balls in her hands.

He let out a shout and then pushed her away.

"Wha—?" she began in bewilderment and then found herself on her back with EJ climbing on top of her.

His eyes were as black as night now and he was looking at her with a hunger she knew matched her own for him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer to her.

She felt his bulbous head at her opening and she nearly wept for the want of him. He pushed inside her. And held. "Do I need a condom?" he asked raggedly.

"I'm on the pill," she panted.

He pushed the rest of the way inside her and held there. She swore there were tears in his eyes before he pressed his forehead against hers and whispered as though in both awe and agony, "Samantha. Finally."

"I didn't think you'd fit," she said and was surprised to hear her voice shaking.

"We're made to fit," he whispered and pulled almost all the way out before gliding back in. "Oh, God, Samantha, you feel like so good…like home…you're so hot and wet and I just want to live inside you just like this. Forever."

"Yes," she hissed and began moving with him.

"I don't want this to end, but I've wanted this for so long…" He broke off and moaned. "Oh, God, I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered.

"Nothing has ever felt like this. Nothing ever will. Say it again, I have to hear you say it again," he pleaded.

"I love you, EJ. I love you, I love you – oh, yes!"

His thrusts were harder, stronger and Sami just clung to him, taking him again and again and then she couldn't wait – she came again and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

"Yes! Oh, fuck, you look so beautiful when you come," EJ groaned and thrust once, twice, and then stilled. "Samantha!" he roared and held himself still as he came inside her.

He collapsed against her and Sami wrapped her arms and her legs around him, keeping him against her.

"You're mine now," he whispered against her neck.

"I always have been, EJ."


	16. Chapter Twenty-five-Epilogue

Chapter Twenty-five

It didn't take long after Samantha and EJ had made love for both of them to fall asleep. EJ had curled himself around her, his face buried in her neck with Samantha's hand covering his as it rested over her belly.

For EJ it had felt as though years of longing had been expressed in that final act of loving Samantha physically – and there was still more. Much more. He had thought he couldn't love her more than he already did, but he had been wrong, so very wrong. She was in him now even deeper than before.

A quick glance at the clock told EJ it was nearly 3 a.m. He wasn't drunk anymore; in fact, he had sobered up the minute he and Sami had made it to the bedroom. His body knew how important it was for him to be alert and be in control of all his faculties.

Looking at her now, her hair spread out on his pillow as he'd imagined it so many times before, her beautiful face softened by sleep, her body at rest – she looked like his angel. Gently he reached out and pushed some hair from her face so he could look upon more fully.

"I love you," he whispered to her sleeping form. "I always have and I always will. I just hope you realize I am never letting you go. If you try to leave me again, you're going to have a fight on your hands."

Not content to just gaze at her anymore, EJ scooted closer to her in the bed and ran a hand gently from her shoulder down her arm. When he encountered the sheet that covered her, he pulled at it until it lay across her waist. He feasted his eyes upon the perfection that was his Samantha and licked his lips in anticipation of tasting those glorious breasts again.

Moving down the bed a bit until he was level with her breasts, EJ leaned in and took one in his mouth, laving the nipple with his tongue until it tightened. He moaned; she tasted like sugar and her scent was just as sweet.

"EJ?" Samantha moaned sleepily and moved until she was on her back.

He moved over her and she made room for him between her legs. "I want you again," he whispered.

"What time is it?"

He rubbed his erection against her core. "Does it matter?"

She gasped and shook her head, wide -awake now. "No."

He kissed her languidly as one hand drifted down between her legs and sought out her clit. She moaned and pushed against his hand in a silent request for more. EJ was happy to oblige. He stroked her for a few and then slid two fingers inside her tight passage. Samantha bucked up and tore her lips from his. "Oh good Lord, EJ!"

He chuckled at her choice of words. "Can I get a Hail Mary?"

"Get inside me and you just might."

"I want another taste first," he said huskily and got up. He adjusted himself between her legs and spread her milky white thighs. He licked at her, nibbled and teased her until she was squirming and begging him to take her.

"Please, EJ, please…"

Rock hard and feeling ready to burst, EJ straddled her and slid inside her in one smooth motion. She was sopping wet and so hot and tight that EJ groaned and reached out to grab the headboard with one hand as he moved deeper inside of her. Sami's back arched as she received him fully within her. When he was seated inside her, he gazed down at her and drank in the sight of her taking him.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on," he whispered reverently. "I want a picture of you like this, just for me to look upon when I need a fix and you're not readily available."

Samantha laughed throatily and ran her hands up his torso, spreading her palms wide and then raking her nails down his chest lightly. EJ shuddered and gripped the headboard so tight he thought he'd break it. "Minx."

She smiled up at him seductively. "EJ?"

"Yes?"

"Will you please fuck me now?"

He groaned and pulled halfway out of her and then thrust hard, causing her to gasp. "Like that?"

"Yes," she moaned.

"And Samantha?"

"Mmmm?"

"We don't fuck. We make love."

"Sap. When did you become such a girl?"

In answer, EJ pulled out and the slammed back into her causing Samantha to moan and grab at the bed. He smirked. "I think I am ready and willing to take up the argument that I am most definitely _not_ a girl."

"EJ, I need more, please…"

EJ let go of the headboard and braced himself on his arms on either side of her head. He moved slowly in and out of her, enjoying the pleasure etched on her face and the way she moaned and moved with him. Her passage was slick with arousal and she sucked him in with every foray into her body.

EJ was in heaven.

Grabbing her under her knees he lifted her legs up and spread them wider. He went even deeper and Samantha looked at him with wide eyes. "Hail Mary, full of grace…"

EJ laughed and then groaned as he angled his hips to penetrate her even deeper. "Somehow I think that's sacrilege."

"Just keep doing that…Oooh, I think I'm going to come now!"

Her back arched and she let out a small shout of "EJ!"

"Yes, that's it, sweetheart, tell me who is making you come like that," he growled and then kissed her hard. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you," she moaned helplessly as her orgasm swept her away. "I love you so much."

That was all it took for EJ to come – that and her walls fluttering all around him and coaxing him to come inside her. He gave a shout of her name and flooded her with his come.

So as not to crush her he rolled them both to their sides and ensured that he stayed snugly inside her. "You are absolutely amazing," he panted.

"We're amazing together," she purred contentedly and snuggled into him.

"Haven't I been saying that all along?"

"Shut up," she said sweetly and he laughed.

"Samantha."

"Mmm?"

"I love you, sweetheart. More than I ever thought possible. I love you so much I feel like my heart is going to burst right out of my chest."

She looked up at him. "That's a lot indeed." She kissed his chest. "And I'm right there with you."

EJ held her tightly in his arms, as his fears started to rise up within him. Tears pricked his eyes as he thought of what daylight would bring – more of Samantha's doubts and pushing him away? More of Marlena trying to push Elizabeth onto him? More of trying to hide what they felt for each other from the world?

EJ for his part knew it was going to be next to impossible now to hide how he felt. It had been a struggle to begin with, but now that they had made love and Samantha had declared her love for him, it was going to be nearly impossible. He knew they had to, but he couldn't help but long to be in a place where he could simply hold her hand if he wanted to.

He wanted to voice his concerns, his worries and his desires, but he was afraid to speak. Afraid to ruin the moment and all they had built tonight.

"Promise me you'll never stop," he begged.

"Stop what?"

"Loving me."

She looked up at him, her expression soft and full of love. "EJ. I loved you when we were teenagers and I never stopped. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you. I will love you forever."

He kissed her hard then and pushed her onto her back.

"Again?" she asked in awe.

"Again," he said and started to move his rapidly hardening member within her depths.

EJ set the tone for this coupling and the only way to describe it was intense and possessive. Samantha responded to him in kind, but EJ knew she didn't know what drove him on, what caused him to pound inside her so hard, what spurred him to nibble at her flesh until she was moaning and begging for release under him.

He was marking his territory; staking his claim. He wanted her to remember this night, this moment, every single bit of it. And he wanted to remember that it was him that had brought her so much pleasure. Caveman of him? Yes. But he didn't care. Not after how hard he had fought to get them to this point. Not when he knew that there would be even more fighting to do.

"EJ!" Sami cried as she orgasmed.

The sight caused EJ to come as well and he collapsed against her muttering desperately, "I love you, I love you…Samantha, I love you.'

"I love you, too," she said weakly and went with him like a rag doll when he rolled them to their sides yet again. "I think you wore me out."

EJ held her close and smoothed a hand down her back. "Sleep, sweetheart."

She murmured something he didn't understand and soon dropped off back to sleep. Sleep for EJ, however, was a long time coming for he was afraid to waste the last few hours in Samantha's arms.

Chapter Twenty-six

"EJ, EJ, EJ! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

EJ jerked awake and moaned. He peeled his eyes open and found Samantha standing at the foot of the bed, shaking his leg.

And she was dressed.

"What're you doing?" he slurred sleepily. "What time is it?"

"It is eight a.m., and you need to get up and get ready for work. And I need to get home and get ready for work. I wanted to let you sleep in a little, but you better get up if you want to make it in by nine."

He leaned up on his elbows. "You're dressed."

"I can't drive home naked or in a sheet."

He frowned, still trying to wake up. What time had he finally nodded up? It must have been close to six...

"What if we call out today?" he asked hopefully. He wanted more sleep and it went without saying that he wanted more Samantha.

"I'm sorry, honey, I can't. I have a meeting today. You can call out though."

He pouted. "No fun to call out if you're not going to spend the day in bed with me."

Something passed over Samantha's features that looked a bit like sadness and EJ's heart lurched in his chest. It was already happened. Her doubts were returning.

"Samantha," he began urgently and sat up, ready to climb out of the bed.

She came around to him instead and sat down beside him. He watched her intently, holding his breath at what she was about to say, or do, or both. She smiled gently and smoothed back some of his hair. "Again with the gorgeous even with bed head."

He smiled uncertainly, waiting for the shoe to drop. She leaned in and kissed him sweetly and EJ pulled her against him, deepening the kiss and trying to pull her down onto the bed with him. She laughed and struggled against him until he was forced to relinquish her. They sat back up and then she stood and faced him.

"Samantha, I don't want you to go," he said hoarsely and pulled her between his legs as he stayed seated on the bed.

"I don't want to go either, but duty calls," she murmured and began playing with his hair again. "Listen; there is something you need to do today."

"What?"

"Call Elizabeth and apologize for your rudeness last night."

"What? Why?"

"Because you were rude! And I don't want her to read anything into it. I mean, you were pretty adamant that she leave and I don't want her to wonder too long about why."

"Samantha, you do realize that since a relationship such as ours isn't typical she probably wouldn't even go there at all?"

"Please, EJ? For me?"

He groaned. "You know I can't deny you anything."

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Thank you." She made to leave but EJ grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "EJ, I really have to get home and—"

"Kiss first."

She bent, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. He moaned and just as he was about to attempt to yank her on the bed she skirted away from him, waved with a cheeky grin and sprinted to the door.

EJ growled and got up, intent on chasing her. Samantha squealed when she saw him coming and she started to run. EJ laughed and ate the distance between them quickly. He grabbed her, pulled her into him and kissed her soundly. He pushed her against the wall and pushed her pajama bottoms down.

"EJ!" she exclaimed. "There's no time!"

"Trust me, this will be quick."

She laughed. "You might not want that to get out – oh! Oh, yes, right there!"

EJ grinned against her neck as he worked two fingers inside her passage. When he was satisfied she was ready for him he tore her panties from her body and impaled her with one sure thrust.

"I don't want to know where you learned how to do that so efficiently," she panted.

He chuckled and started to thrust steadily inside her. "Are you going to come for me, Samantha?"

"I don't think that will be a problem if you keep – oh, God, yes!"

Her walls fluttered around him as she came and EJ followed right behind her, her name on his lips, after a few more thrusts. "Now that," he said huskily against her lips, "is a proper good morning."

"I can't wait to find out what a proper good afternoon consists of."

EJ laughed and reluctantly pulled out of her. "Sorry about your panties."

She rolled her eyes as she pulled up her pants. "No you're not."

He shrugged. "You're right. I'm not."

"Have a good day, EJ," she sing-songed on her way to the door.

"Say you love me, Samantha," he called after her.

"I love you, EJ!"

He grinned and when he heard his door close, he turned and went to the bathroom for a shower.

To: SamanthaB

From: EJDiMera

Subject: Bloody Hell

I went to work today to deal with uncouth Americans wishing to sue the local eatery for the coffee being too hot that it burnt their tongues? Bleeding arses, the lot of them.

To: EJDiMera

From SamanthaB

Subject: Re: Bloody Hell

Wow. You are more British before noon than most people are _all_ day.

To: SamanthaB

From: EJDiMera

Subject: Thank you

Thank you, darling. You just made me laugh. How's my best girl doing?

To: EJDiMera

From: SamanthaB

Subject: You're welcome

I learned a new trick this morning: how to sleep through a meeting with your eyes open. You?

To: SamanthaB

From: EJDiMera

Subject: Re: You're welcome

You just learned that now? I learned that in college! 8:30 a.m. classes come early after a night of getting pissed.

To: EJDiMera

From: SamanthaB

Subject: Re: Re: You're welcome

Kind of like last night? Don't forget to call Elizabeth, please!

To: SamanthaB

From: EJDiMera

Subject: Bossy chit

I keep forgetting about getting pissed quite frankly. There are other, uh, _pleasurable_ things I keep thinking about instead.

To: EJDiMera

From: SamanthaB

Subject: What the hell is a chit anyway?

Cheeky monkey! Yep. I learned my best British slang from watching Mike Meyers skits on SNL.

What are you going to say to Elizabeth?

To: SamanthaB

From: EJDiMera

Subject: What in the world am I going to do with you?

I don't know; I sort of figured you'd have a skit prepared for me by now.

To: EJDiMera

From: SamanthaB

Subject: You laugh, but…

Just tell her that you had a bloody awful day and since I made you come and get me when I was pissed or drunk or whatever you want to call it, you wanted to get back at me and make me come and get you and keep me up late talking my ear off the way I did you.

To: SamanthaB

From: EJDiMera

Subject: Impressive, however…

Why can't I just apologize for being a right bastard and be done with it?

To: EJDiMera

From: SamanthaB

Subject: But…

What if she asks WHY you were being a dick?

To: SamanthaB

From: EJDiMera

Subject: A dick, huh?

Well, I suppose I'll just tell her whiskey turns me into an ass. Honestly, Samantha, I don't think I need to go into it as much as you think.

Stop worrying so much.

To: EJDiMera

From: SamanthaB

Subject: Yup

Hi, I'm Samantha Brady, have we met?

To: SamanthaB

From: EJDiMera

Subject: Have I told you lately…

That I adore you?

To: EJDiMera

From: SamanthaB

Subject:

Stop selling porn and get back to work!

To: SamanthaB

From: EJDiMera

Subject: So…

Will I see you later?

To: EJDiMera

From: SamanthaB

Subject: Ummmm….

I am having dinner with Chloe tonight…after that?

To: SamanthaB

From: EJDiMera

Subject: Yes

Just text or call when you're done and I'll meet you at your place with duffel bag in hand.

To: EJDiMera

From: SamanthaB

Subject: Okely Dokely

Hey. Do me a solid and delete all these emails!

Why yes, I am _that_ paranoid. Please don't make me feel bad about it!

To: SamanthaB

From: EJDiMera

Subject: All right then

Yes, dear.

EJ sat back and stared at the computer screen with a smile on his face. After a minute of thinking about seeing Samantha later he sighed and deleted all the emails to and from her. Then he picked up the phone and set about doing his other order from Samantha.

_I am so whipped_, he thought. Today though, he didn't mind in the least.

The problem with going out with your single best girlfriend after having just broken up with your boyfriend was that said single best girlfriend thought it just fine to start the moving on process by flirting with other men in the vicinity.

Chloe wiggled her fingers at the two men sitting at the bar of Chez Rouge and they waved back. Sami looked away. This was a nightmare. "I'm really not ready to date," Sami said to her friend.

"Who said anything about dating?" Chloe asked. "What about just getting laid?"

"Not really into one night stands."

"Sami, you're upset because of what Austin did and you don't feel like you can trust again, but nothing says you have to jump into anything. You can just have some fun, have a fling or two."

"I don't know if I want to do that," Sami said and wondered when the hell their waitress was going to come by and take their order. With the way things were going Sami had no doubt the men at the bar would soon find themselves sitting with her and Chloe.

And how many times was Sami going to have to play the "I'm just not ready" card? A few months to be sure, but after that? How long was it good for before Chloe began to think something was seriously wrong with her? It wasn't as if she could come out and say, "I'm seeing someone. He's tall, dark and handsome, and a demon in the sack and oh yeah, he's my brother!"

"Excuse me, ladies, but the gentlemen at the bar requested I bring these over for you," their waitress said as she appeared with two glasses of wine. "And they're paid for."

"I think we're ready to order now," Sami told the waitress.

"I'm not ready," Chloe said and waved to the men at the bar. "Wave, Sami."

Sami ignored her order and said, "Chloe, can you look at your menu? I'm hungry."

Chloe kicked her under the table just as the waitress told them she'd be back in a few. "Wave, Sami, they bought us drinks!"

Sami waved hurriedly and pushed a menu over to her friend. "Figure out what you want while I go to the ladies." Chloe rolled her eyes and opened the menu.

Once in the ladies room, Sami stared at herself in the mirror and pondered how quickly she could move through dinner and leave before Chloe got it in her head to make something happen with the men at the bar. With the way Chloe opened her big fat mouth to her mother, Sami wondered if it was just a matter of time before Marlena started to try setting her up, too!

Sami felt as though her mind was racing with the questions running throught it: How long could she tell people that she wasn't over Austin and what he did and just needed time? How long could she and EJ sneak around before they got caught? What kind of toll would sneaking around take on their relationship? Would he grow tired of it some day and end it? Would she? Was it in fact called dating when they were brother and sister? What about if they ended things? It wasn't as though they could stop being related. Could she talk to EJ about these things or would he just pitch a moody?

Taking a deep breath, Sami gave herself a pep talk: "You're going to go out there, tell Chloe to get her butt in gear and order. You will not allow her to invite those men over. Get dinner done, Samantha, and go."

Samantha marched out of the bathroom and as she got closer to the table her steps slowed. Just perfect. The men from the bar were now at the table. "Fucking shoot me," she muttered.

When she got to the table Chloe was beaming at her. "Sami, meet Dustin and Mark. Mark is the one that bought you a drink."

Mark was handsome enough up close – blond, which wasn't really her type – and a nice smile and build. His gray eyes were warm and he seemed friendly. He stood and pulled out her chair for her and grinned. "Hi, Sami, nice to meet you."

"Thanks, Mark," Sami said softly and sat down awkwardly.

"Your phone beeped," Chloe told her. "It was EJ. He asked if you were ready for him yet. Do you guys have plans later?"

"Uh, yeah. I need a dresser moved…why were you looking at my phone?"

Chloe shrugged and pointed at it where it sat on the table. "It was _right there_, Sami, it's not like I went snooping. What's the big?"

Sami shook her head and muttered, "No big."

"You guys ready to order?" the waitress asked upon approaching the table.

Chloe smiled at her and said, "Can you give us a few more minutes?"

Sami considered choking her.

Chapter Twenty-seven

It was late by the time Sami got out of Chez Rouge, and she was cranky. She said a hasty and stiff goodnight to Mark, Chloe and whatever the other guys name was and quickly got in her car to text EJ.

_I didn't think I was going to hear from you._ His text read.

Sami replied with: _Don't even get me started. See you soon._

It didn't take long for EJ to arrive after Sami managed to get in her apartment. True to his word he had his duffel bag in hand. He looked happy to see her, if not a little rough around the edges from the previous night and then work all day.

"I'm sorry," Sami told him as she stepped aside to let him pass through. EJ tossed his duffel bag on the sofa and turned to face her.

"I figured dinner would take an hour or two tops. Not almost four," he teased. "Is it sort of like when you go to the loo together and take forever? This time it's just a different setting?"

"Something like that," Sami replied and went over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and burrowed into him, just wanting to feel his strength and support after her hellish night with Chloe.

"What's wrong, sweet girl?" he asked softly as he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. "Are you all right?"

"I'm exhausted. Tonight kind of sucked."

"What happened?"

Did she want to get into what happened tonight with Chloe and all her thoughts, worries, and doubts? Not at the moment, no. She was much to drained from trying to keep Mark at a polite cool distance and stressing about the things that EJ could have texted her that Chloe could have read to get into all of that.

However…

"EJ, when you send me a text make sure they are always clean."

He groaned. "More worrying?"

"Chloe picked up my phone and read the text you sent me earlier."

"Well she shouldn't be looking at your phone!"

"I know, but can you just make sure?"

"Right. No telling you how I want you bent over my desk. Got it."

She let out a shuddering breath, trying hard to keep her emotions in check. EJ must have sensed that something was not quite right for he pulled back from her and studied her. "What's going on with you, love?"

"I had a really bad night with Chloe. She tried setting me up with some guy from the bar—"

"_What?_"

"She was all flirty with these two guys at the bar and then they bought us drinks. She was going on about how I needed to move on from Austin and have a fling and I kept telling her I wasn't ready, but she wasn't listening to me."

"Then what happened?"

"She was taking forever to order and I went to the bathroom to get a breather and when I came back she had invited the guys from the bar to have dinner with us."

"Why didn't you just leave, Samantha?" he demanded.

"Don't get all jealous on me now!"

"How can I not be knowing you had dinner with another man?"

"Because I didn't _want_ to have dinner with him in the first place! What was I supposed to do, EJ? Tell them I had to go because I had to meet my bro – okay, yeah, I could have said that." She stomped her foot. "Dammit."

"You don't think clearly when you're being paranoid."

"Well someone has to be aware of what's going on because you're not," she snapped. "You seem to enjoy tempting fate."

"I'm just not looking for trouble where there is none," he said angrily and then held up a hand. "Samantha, stop. You're overtired and you had a crap night. I'm tired, too. It's not a good idea to have a serious discussion when we're both exhausted. Let's just go to bed and get some rest."

Sami nodded in agreement and allowed EJ to take her by the hand and lead her into the bedroom. Once there she headed off into the bathroom to get ready. Then it was his turn, and while he got ready she lay down in the bed and waited for him. She closed her eyes and allowed her body to completely relax. There was nothing like coming home to your own bed at the end of a long, hard day and just sinking into the covers.

EJ came out of the bathroom ready to climb into bed and hold Samantha in his arms, maybe have a bit of a simple chat – making sure to steer clear of the things that were upsetting her until the morning.

What he found was Samantha fast asleep instead. He felt a tad robbed of her company, but he understood. He was knackered himself and he hadn't had a terrible night out. Slipping into bed, clad only in his boxers, EJ cuddled up against Samantha's back and draping an arm across her waist. He smiled to himself for this was heaven. They didn't even have to make love, just as long as Samantha was where he could reach out and touch her, hold her and just be with her, EJ was perfectly happy.

Loud knocking woke Sami up from a sound sleep. She shot up in bed and glanced at the clock. It was 8! Her alarm was supposed to go off at 7:30 – and nope, she hadn't set it before passing out the night before.

The knocking continued and Sami scrambled out of bed. EJ shifted and groaned. "Make the banging stop," he grumbled.

"Sami? It's Chloe. Open up."

Sami's eyes went wide and she looked down at EJ who now looked completely wide awake. He shot up in the bed and pointed to her bathroom. "I'll hide in there."

She nodded mutely and then spotted his duffel bag on the floor. She grabbed, hissed at him and when he turned she chucked it at him. He grunted as it hit him in the chest.

"Sorry," she whispered and after he glared at her he ducked into the bathroom.

Sami looked around her bedroom quickly, scanning it for any sign of EJ being there. There was none aside from the slight scent of his cologne in the air. She quickly grabbed her body spray off her bureau and spritzed it in the air. Satisfied, sort of, she hurried to the living room and did another quick scan for any of EJ's belongings hanging about. Satisfied that there wasn't, she opened the door and found Chloe about to walk away.

"Hey," she greeted her, "what are you doing here?"

Chloe handed a brown paper bag and a coffee cup over. "I stopped by that café you like so much in town and picked you up a couple cheese danishes and a French vanilla coffee. I know you don't like to go there a lot and spend the extra money so I figured I'd treat you this morning."

Sami took the proffered coffee container and bag. The sweet scent of coffee drifted up to her nose and she hummed in delight. "What's the occasion? And now?"

"Well, I knew you'd be up and since I was on my way in to work as well…well, I wanted to apologize for last night. I should have respected the fact that you aren't ready to move on yet. I was pushing and I'm sorry for that."

Sami quickly set the coffee and bag on her side table and went in for a hug. "Forgiven," she said and gave Chloe an extra squeeze before releasing her.

"So, maybe we can do dinner again soon. This time, just us," Chloe said.

Sami nodded. "I'd like that."

Chloe grinned. "Enjoy your Danish and coffee."

"I sure will, thank you. Have a good day."

"You too."

Once Sami shut the door she let out a whoosh of relief. And then it her worries came crashing in around her. What if Chloe had needed to use the bathroom? What if she and EJ had had sweaty sex the night before and his pants had been left on the floor and she had missed them? How would she have explained men's pants on the floor? Oh God. Then she'd have to make someone up! All the lies she'd have to tell…though she was no stranger to a lie or two, she'd never had to make up a whole person and relationship!

She then thought back to the night before when Chloe had read her text from EJ and how her heart had gone up to her throat…kind of like this morning when she'd heard Chloe's voice through the door. Oh, God. Her mother had a key to her apartment! Not that she would ever just let herself in Sami's apartment, but what if she had? She would have found them and that would have been the end of them. What was she thinking?! She should have gone to his place instead!

Sami covered her face in her hands and willed the panic she felt rising up within her away. She gasped for air and dropped her hands. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she jumped and jerked away.

"Samantha, it's me, sweetheart," came EJ's soothing voice. "What happened? You're shaking like a leaf." He moved closer to her and she stepped back away from him.

"Sweetheart?" He looked worried now.

Samantha looked up at him, dismay etched in her face. "EJ…this isn't going to work."

Chapter Twenty-eight

Though Samantha's words cut him to the core, EJ tried hard to rein himself in and keep a level head. Yelling at her, shaking her, and begging at her feet would not help his case. All this time Samantha had told him over and over how he wasn't thinking of all the problems that could crop up, and that he was being careless. Samantha, on the other hand, had been thinking of all the ways they could be caught and what could happen if they were.

Well, now, she was worried and as she would call it, 'freaking out', so now EJ had to keep the level head and talk her down off the ledge. He needed to be strong for her now, for them, or he stood to lose her altogether and that was _not_ happening. Chloe showing up had certainly been a bit of a wrench in their bliss. Truthfully, he had felt a moment's panic himself.

"Samantha, why don't we sit down together and have a chat," he said calmly.

"I don't have time to sit down and have a chat," she snapped. "I have to get ready for work and so do you."

"Bugger work. This is more important!" Right, so much for keeping his cool.

"I can't get into it right now, EJ. But Chloe showing up? Nightmare."

"We handled it."

"That's not the _point_ and you know it. What if it was Mom? She has a fucking key you know!"

"Change your locks and don't give her a new set."

"Yes, because that's what normal people do in normal fucking relationships! They change the fucking locks so they can have monkey sex all over the damn place!"

"Samantha, shouting and carrying on is not going to help here. You need to take a deep breath and calm down."

"Why, so you can tell me how I'm just being paranoid and worrying too much? No. I want to freak out so I'm going to freak out!" She pointed at him. "If you're going to be all calm and tell me I'm just being paranoid and worrying too much then you can just leave. In fact, maybe you should just go now anyway."

She started to march off, but EJ reached out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her to him and looked down at her, his expression stormy. "You're not going to order me away, Samantha Gene Brady. Not when you're like this and telling me this isn't going to work. If you think for one minute I'm going to allow you to end this then you've got another think coming. You're in my heart, my soul, my very essence and being now, Samantha. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Samantha burst into tears. "How is this going to work, EJ? All the sneaking around…aren't you going to get tired of it? What will it do to us? And how will we get away with not dating other people? You know Mom is going to be all over that like white on rice. She's already tried to set you up! I can't say forever that Austin really hurt me and I'm not ready to move on. Mom will push someone on me then. And then what if you slip and send me a text that Mom reads? Or Chloe? How super conscious am I going to have to be about having my phone on my person at all times? And what about you? Oh, God, EJ, there are so many 'what ifs'."

EJ pulled her into his arms and held her close as she sobbed into his shoulder. Good thing he'd put a t-shirt on. He felt like the bottom was falling out under the bliss they had shared the other night and it frightened him to think Samantha could at any minute decide he wasn't worth all this and end it. He couldn't live without Samantha, especially not now. And he wouldn't. If he had to fight her and the world to stay by her side then he would.

"I don't have all the answers right now," he told her softly. "You know what I think as far as what we can do to be together."

"EJ," she said on a shuddering sigh. "I don't…I don't know if I'm there yet. That's a whole other change…EJ, what if…"

"What if what, sweetheart?" he asked and ran a hand soothingly up and down her back. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and closed his eyes, savoring holding her.

"What if you grow tired of me one day? What if you meet someone else and—"

He couldn't help it; he started to laugh.

She pulled away from him and glared at him. "You're laughing at me!"

"Bloody right I am," he countered. "Samantha, this is not a conventional relationship, correct?"

"Correct."

"I was pushed out of the house and I went away for five bloody years to school. We barely had any contact at all in all that time and still I never stopped loving you. I tried, Samantha, to move on. I tried to find woman to date, to love…and I couldn't. You're too deep inside me. Despite the fact that you are my sister, that the world is against us and our entire family – I want you. I love you. I _need_ you. I'm not that git Austin. I'm not going anywhere. Ever. And I won't let you get away from me either. So get it out of your beautiful head that this is over. We have a few things to iron out, fine; we will figure it out, but being without each other? Not an option."

Samantha appeared to have calmed during his speech and now she just stared at him as if in a stupor. Finally she said, "Okay."

Now he was staring. "Okay? That's it?"

"That was a really great speech, counselor."

"It wasn't a speech; it's how I feel."

"I know, but it was still great."

"And?"

"And I'm going to take a shower and get ready for work."

EJ heaved a sigh of irritation. "And?"

"And then you are."

"Samantha," he growled. "Do you have anything to contribute such as – All right, EJ; I won't talk about leaving you again. I won't give up on us, EJ – Anything like that at all?"

"How about this – EJ, I love you and I want to be with you. But I am going to have moments when I freak out, moments when I doubt – and not because I doubt what I feel for you but because I doubt sometimes how it can work when there are so many obstacles in our way. I'm not all that good with relationships considering I've only had one and it tanked. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you and I know I never will and, putting the fact that you're my brother aside, it terrifies me to have such an intense relationship with someone and to love them as much as I love you. I'm going to try my best, but I'm going to fuck up and I'm going to need your help to make this work."

EJ pulled her back into his arms and kissed her soundly. "We'll do it together. This relationship business is new for me, too, but Samantha – it's _us_. We are perfect together and aside from the obstacles, everything else is perfect. At least for me anyway. Any complaints so far? You know, barring my tendency to not always think things through."

"No, that's really my only big complaint. Well, that and you're a mite too stubborn and you never let anything go—"

"Samantha."

She giggled, cuddled into him for a second and then gasped and ran off. EJ stared after her, bewildered. "Samantha?"

"Work, EJ! Work!" she called back.

He made his way into the bedroom and went to the bathroom door. He grinned and turned the knob – and found it locked.

She laughed from the inside. "I know how your devious mind works, EJ DiMera," she called through the door. "No way are we showering together. You'll just make me late!"

"Sweetheart, what about conserving water?"

She laughed in response. "Yeah, because you're such an environmentalist."

EJ grumbled to himself and went to the bed. He sat down and then flopped back onto it and stared at the ceiling. Crisis averted, he thought. For now.

Chapter Twenty-nine

"Knock knock."

Sami looked up from the proposal she was working on to find her mother standing in the doorway to her office. "Mom, hey!" She got up to greet her mother, but Marlena waved to her to keep seated.

Sami sat back down wondering what brought on the sudden visit as Marlena closed the office door behind her after entering. _Oh, God,_ she thought. _I never asked EJ if he spoke to Elizabeth yesterday._

"This is what I like to see. My daughter hard at work," Marlena said with a smile as she sat in the chair opposite Sami's desk.

"What's up, Mom?" Sami asked lightly.

Marlena's smile faltered and she looked down at her hands. After a long moment she finally spoke. "I spoke with Elizabeth today, just asking how things were going with EJ, and she told me that she and EJ went out the other night and EJ got drunk at Chez Rouge."

Sami swallowed hard, wondering if she was supposed to say something or keep silent. She opted to speak. "Oh yeah, I know. She called me to come and get him." Sami hoped that by playing it cool and telling her up front what happened, Marlena would then feel it was no big deal and that she wasn't hiding anything that needed to be hidden.

Marlena's frown deepened. "I also heard that he was quite rude to Elizabeth, and refused to let her take him home. She told me that he only wanted you."

Sami rolled her eyes and laughed a little. "Well, you know, Mom, out of all of us, EJ has always been a little weird. I've always thought it was either Stefano or the UK."

Marlena stared at her, her expression unreadable. "It's happening again, isn't it?"

Sami tried to quell the panic rising up within her. Hadn't they just doused one fire this morning with Chloe's visit? Wasn't there some statue of limitations on how many issues she and EJ had to deal with in a rather short period of time? She flipped her hair over her shoulder in what she hoped looked like nonchalance. "What are you talking about?"

Marlena looked hard at her. "You know what I mean, Sami. You and EJ. It's happening again."

"Because he called me to come and pick him up?"

"Because of how adamant that it had to be you to get him according to Elizabeth. According to her he told her she could go as soon as you showed up. He has called to apologize to her and she's not upset about it, in fact, she now finds it humorous, but it's…_concerned_ me."

"Mom—"

"EJ shows up and you and Austin break up—"

"Mom, Austin cheated on me."

"And EJ was the one who found him kissing another girl."

Sami stared at her, slack-jawed. "You can't honestly think that EJ and I lied about that in some nefarious plot to be together. After all we went through the last time? Mom, we learned from the past and I can assure you that EJ and I are way past all that. He is my brother and nothing else. It was weird to see him after so long apart, but whatever was between us is in the past. We are brother and sister and that's it."

Marlena pursed her lips together. "Elizabeth doesn't seem to think EJ is interested in dating her."

"So? Maybe she just isn't the one for him. That doesn't mean I am!"

Marlena stared at her with that look that used to make Sami crumble under pressure as a kid and then teenager and spill all her lies and secrets. While she wasn't ready to spill her secrets now, she certainly felt as though her mother could see through her to the truth just the same.

"Why did you come see me about this anyway?" Sami finally asked. "It's EJ you're wondering about. Why not go talk to him about Elizabeth and all these suspicions you have? Why me?"

Marlena didn't respond to that and Sami didn't say anymore, though it did make Sami wonder just why in the world her mother felt she could come to Sami with all these suspicions and not EJ. Was it because EJ had been able to get out before and hadn't been the one to bear the brunt of Marlena's worrying? Sami remembered how awful she felt for a long time after, as though she had disgusted her mother. It had made her jump through hoops just so Marlena would forgive her for loving EJ.

Now she was trying valiantly to fend off that part of herself that desperately wanted to please her mother and remember the part of herself that loved EJ beyond reason – beyond relation – and wanted to fight for what they had.

"If you don't mind, mother, I have some work to do," Sami said finally.

"Of course," Marlena said simply and stood up. "Just keep in mind what I said."

"You didn't really _say_ anything. All you've done is accuse me and my brother of picking up where we left off so many years ago."

"Watch it, Sami. Just watch what you're doing and make sure you don't give in to something you know is horribly and terribly wrong. You've grown up a lot over the years, Sami. Don't disappoint me."

That wasn't fair, Sami decided. Saying that was playing dirty. Her mother had to know how hard she had tried before not to disappoint her mother – not to mention John and her other siblings. She had pushed EJ out of her life for her mother, for John, for her siblings – so they wouldn't be shamed by her and she could shed what she thought had to be some kind of sickness. What kind of whack job fell in love with their brother for crying out loud?

And now Sami felt as though she was disappointing her mother again. She felt as though she was wrong again, dirty somehow. _She thinks I'm disgusting just like before,_ Sami thought despairingly, and she tried valiantly to defend herself against it. Sami said nothing in response, just nodded her head once and Marlena left.

It was late, nearly nine, and everyone had gone home for the day. In fact, they had all gone home hours ago. Only Sami remained, sitting at her desk, staring at her door, and thinking about her mother's visit, when she and EJ were teenagers, about she and EJ now and how things might have been different had they had never been caught. Would it have eventually happened? What would have been the repercussions if they had been found out later on as their relationship had had a chance to mature? Would she have felt as paralyzed as she did now or would time had made them better at keeping things secret?

The incessant buzzing of her phone in her desk drawer drew her from her thoughts and she finally opened the drawer and drew out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Samantha, my God, I've been calling you for over three bloody hours! I've called Chloe and Mum—"

"Oh, God no, not Mom!"

"Samantha, calm down—"

"What did you say to Elizabeth when you called her?"

"What-?"

"What did you say to her?" Sami demanded.

"I told her that I was sorry I was an ass."

"That was all? Why didn't you tell her what we talked about, EJ?"

"Samantha, where are you? What the bloody hell is going on?"

"She _knows_, EJ. Mom _knows_."

Silence, then – "Tell me where you are so we can talk about this. Mum didn't say a word to me about knowing anything when I spoke to her earlier."

"What did you say to her when you spoke to her?"

"I asked her if you were there visiting because I had something to ask you and you weren't answering your phone."

"You didn't tell her we had plans or anything?"

"No! Samantha, I'm going to ask again. Where are you? Sweetheart, you're worrying me."

"Mom came to see me today."

"What did she say?"

Sami relayed the conversation she had with Marlena and when she was done, EJ cursed a blue streak. "I am going to ask yet again – where the fuck are you, Samantha?" he nearly shouted.

Sami wiped at her eyes. "I don't want to see you right now, EJ. I just need to think and regroup." She sucked in a sharp breath and started to cry silently.

Of course EJ heard it and knew. "Why won't you tell me where you are? Sweetheart, please! We can do this together, all right? We're a team, you and I, and I need you to tell me where you are so that we can work through this together."

"I feel like she'll know. Like she's watching us."

"Samantha, please," he whispered pleadingly.

Sami said nothing for a very long time, pondering the risk of having him come to her work. There wasn't any. It wasn't as though anyone expected her to still be there. Plus, she wanted to see him. She thought perhaps she should stay away, that they should both stay away from each other for a while to get Marlena off the scent. She even thought that what she needed to do was cut him out of her life yet again. That thought was particularly painful though and she sucked in a sharp breath. "I'm at work."

"Your work?"

"No, Chloe's. I'm sitting in her office after hours rifling through her drawers."

"I'm on my way."

"EJ!" she exclaimed before he could hang up.

"Yes?"

"You know I'm not really at Chloe's work, right?"

EJ laughed. "Yes, love, I know. Do I need you to let me in at the main desk?"

"No. I'll call down now and let them know you're coming. They'll just ask for you ID."

"See you soon."

Twenty minutes later EJ was walking through the door and Sami got up on unsteady legs to greet him. He marched right over to her and they reached for each other at the same time. Sami buried her face in his chest and held on, her eyes shutting tight.

"I'm sorry," she said, clinging to him, needing his strength. "I just…I just feel so paralyzed, EJ. After she left I just didn't know what to do with myself. It was just like last time."

"You should have called," he murmured.

"I couldn't. I was afraid to. I felt like she'd know."

"Samantha, from what you told me she suspects, but she doesn't know for sure. How could she?"

"I think we need to lay low for a while."

"Nope."

"What do you mean 'nope'?" she asked and pulled back to look at him, aghast.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly. "If we stop seeing each other altogether she'll know that something's up and she'll think she caught us just in the nick of time. However, if we spend time together, openly – going out to dinner, movies, seeing each other for Sunday dinners – then it will be showing her that we have absolutely nothing to hide because nothing is in fact going on. Samantha, nothing says guilt more than running away with our tails between our legs. She has suspicions, not facts."

"We still have to be careful though, EJ."

"Of course we do. I'm not saying we have sex on the dinner table for crying out loud. I'm just saying we don't stop doing the things that a brother and sister would do."

"I'm scared, EJ," Sami whispered.

"Don't worry," EJ said and pulled her into his arms. "We'll get through this together." _And I will handle Mother._

Chapter Thirty

It had taken a while to calm Samantha down and by the time he had finally gotten her home and in bed, EJ was angry. Not at her, but at their mother – especially when Samantha made him promise to go home after she fell asleep. EJ did not want to leave Samantha's bed for any reason, and it wasn't that he had been looking to have sex. He simply just wanted to hold her through the night and reassure her of his presence beside her. Samantha needed him to be strong and EJ wanted her to feel that strength.

Come morning EJ was determined to set a few things straight with Marlena. The more EJ thought about what Marlena had said to Samantha, the angrier he got. Their mother had manipulated Samantha into feeling unworthy, dirty, and judged. EJ was having none of it.

So, during his lunch break after calling and chatting briefly with Samantha to make sure she was all right, EJ visited his mother. She was surprised to see him, but pleasantly surprised.

"What brings you by?" she asked as they sat down together on the sofa in her office.

"I spoke with Samantha yesterday about the visit you paid her," EJ began.

Marlena pursed her lips together. "I'd wondered if she would tell you."

"Were you hoping she would? Or did you think you could just scare her off with your manipulations and be done with it?"

"EJ!" she exclaimed.

"When we were kids and you caught us together I was forced to move out so I was not privy to the same treatment Samantha was. I wasn't there, and so I didn't have you breathing down my neck and making me feel judged and dirty."

"I did not make Sami feel that way, EJ," Marlena said heatedly.

"Didn't you? What else would make her feel this way then? She was all over the place when I spoke to her, Mother. She was tied up in knots and the only other time I recall Samantha feeling that way was when you caught us kissing."

"Have you ever stopped to think, EJ, that it was because Sami knew what you were doing was wrong? I can't make her feel anything she doesn't already feel. I don't have that kind of power."

"Bollocks! Don't give me that psychobabble, Mother, you know just as well as I do how a parent can influence their child. Let's face it: when Samantha was a teenager she had a bit of a wild streak in her that caused her to do things like hot wire her brothers car so she could go out. She was reckless and considered your 'problem child'. After what happened with Lucas she changed. She was skittish and afraid for a long time and because she felt dirty after what that monster did, she mended her ways and did whatever she could to please you and John. When you caught us together she felt she had done yet another thing wrong, another thing to upset you, yet _another_ thing she deserved to be punished for."

"EJ, what you two did _was_ wrong. How can you not see that? And it's happening again!"

"No, it's bloody well not," EJ said angrily. "Nothing is going on with Samantha and I outside of us spending time together and being as brotherly and sisterly as you please. Your paranoid mind is working overtime."

"Then why are you here defending Samantha?"

EJ started to laugh. "Oh, I see. I should just allow you to make her feel like trash because that's what any brother would do to their sister?"

"No, of course not, but I did not make her feel that way, EJ."

"Yes, you did. And you bloody knew what you were doing. It's why you went to her instead of to me. You knew you couldn't make me jump through your hoops the way you can Samantha. You know that she will do anything and everything to keep your love and make you proud of her. Shame on you for exploiting Samantha's eagerness to make you proud, and to make her believe your love is conditional based on what she does or does not do in accordance to your will."

Marlena sat back looking right pissed, but certainly not denying the allegations.

"I understand your stance, Mother, I do. You're our mother and for your children to have a romantic relationship is unheard of and perverse. I will tell you that I loved Samantha then with my whole heart and as a man loves a woman. I know it's not something you want to hear, but it's true. I never made any excuses or tried very hard to deny what I felt for Samantha. However, time apart and away has given me perspective on the situation and I know now that it is something that can never be."

"You still love her, don't you?" Marlena asked quietly.

"How I feel is not the issue here—"

"Ah, so you do."

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Mother. I'm not one of your patients."

"But you are my child."

"And I am an adult. The issue here is whether or not something is going on. There is not. The issue is not my feelings. And even if it was, you do believe that one cannot control how they feel? Is that not what you teach your clients? Their feelings are their own?"

He had her there and she knew it. Marlena said nothing, just glared at him. EJ didn't care. He loved his mother, but he loved Samantha more. He'd defend her to the death.

"From now on you're going to leave Samantha alone," he continued.

"Is that right?" Marlena snapped.

"Yes," he said succinctly. "If you have problems or concerns about what Samantha and I are doing, or what I say or not say to someone you've tried to set me up with, or the amount of time Samantha and I spend together doing the mundane things that people, even siblings do, then you will come to me. Samantha and I have always had a bond, even before I realized then that I was in love with her. And whether you like it or not, we have a bond now. I will always defend and protect Samantha, even from you."

"Are we done here then?" Marlena asked. EJ could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Yes," he said pleasantly and stood, "We are. Good day, Mother."

EJ smiled to himself when he heard Samantha call through his door several hours later, "EJ? I'm he-ere."

He knew it was against her better judgment to visit him this evening, but he needed to be with her. After being sent away the night before, this time he had no plans whatsoever to spend the night away from her. It had taken some coaxing to get her to agree to come over for dinner, but he'd eventually succeeded.

He'd left early from work that day to prepare. Samantha would call him a sap, but EJ preferred to think of himself as a romantic. He'd gotten candles for the dinner table and fresh red roses as a centerpiece. He'd purchased soft, romantic music for the sound system and had gone grocery shopping.

He wasn't making anything too difficult – just pasta and sauce with garlic bread, but it was all in the presentation, which consisted of purchasing matching plates.

"Coming!" EJ called to her. _And hopefully later that will be happening, too,_ he thought. He lit the candles, dimmed the lights, turned down the music a bit and went to the door.

He opened it to a skeptical looking Samantha. He let her in and her eyes went wide when she spotted the dining room table through the archway. "Someone's been busy!" She sniffed the air. "Is that garlic bread I smell?"

He grinned as he took her purse and put it on the floor near the door. "It is. And I have."

She looked up and around, taking it all in. "The lights are dimmed…and music. You have romantic music playing." She grinned teasingly at him. "Who are you expecting?"

He pulled her to him, his arms around her waist. "You. Just you. Always you."

She smiled, the first genuine smile she'd given him since the blissful morning they'd shared almost three days ago. It felt like a lifetime and EJ was relieved to see it. "I love it." She snuggled into him, resting her head over his beating heart. "I love _you_. Thank you, EJ."

EJ held her close and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Except leave you, of course. You know that, right?"

She nodded. "You haven't given up yet."

"And I never will. You belong to me and I belong to you."

She sighed happily and squeezed him. "I wish I could feel like this all day long," she murmured.

"Like what, sweetheart?"

"Safe. Protected. Happy. Peaceful. Loved and taken care of."

"You are all those things, Samantha."

"But I don't feel them so much as when I'm with you."

"I know what you mean," he sighed. "When we're apart all I want to do is be with you again. I don't feel at rest until you are."

She looked up at him with an impish look on her face. "How do you always know the right things to say?"

"I don't think of them as the 'right things'. I am simply expressing to you how I feel."

"And that's what makes you so wonderful."

EJ grinned and leaned in to nuzzle her neck. "Is that all that makes me wonderful?"

She laughed and turned her neck to the side to allow him better access. Her laughter died on a moan. "No." Then she pushed him away and grinned seductively. "But I'm starving."

"So am I," he growled and reached for her. She thwarted his attempts to pull her back in and headed for the dining room.

"Feed me first. If you're good, then maybe…"

EJ followed her and before she could sit, he grabbed her about the waist and pulled her against him. He nipped at her neck. "No appetizer?"

She giggled. "I don't know; did you make any?"

"You delight in torturing me," he lamented. "No preview of events to come?"

Her stomach chose that moment to growl loudly and she laughed. "Nope, appears not."

EJ groaned and rested his cheek against hers. "All right. I will wait. Maybe we can have dessert later in bed…though I don't mind eating you—"

"EJ!" she exclaimed and then laughed. "Such a dirty boy. With three r's."

He laughed and kissed her cheek noisily. "Let's eat. _Quickly_."

Chapter Thirty-one

Dinner did not go as quickly as EJ had suggested, but that was fine with him. Just being able to spend time with Samantha and hear her laugh and see her smiles was enough for him – for now anyway.

More and more EJ just wanted to take Samantha away to a place where no one knew who they were. He wanted a fresh start with her; he wanted to be in a place where they could just be who they were: EJ and Samantha, a man and a woman in love. He honestly felt that if Samantha was away from Salem and everyone that knew them, she would not find herself having those moments where she doubted them and what they had. She might never forget that they were related, but in a different setting with a different life, it wouldn't matter so much anymore.

It wasn't as though he felt nothing for his family outside of Samantha. He did; he loved them. But he didn't feel _as_ close to them as Samantha might imagine he did. He always had felt a bit like an interloper in a ready made family, that though he was a part of it, he wasn't _really_ a part of it. It was Samantha that mattered most to him, always had, and always would.

Yet he understood her feelings on leaving Salem, on leaving her family and friends. He knew it was a lot to ask of her and he knew that if she wanted to stay forever in Salem he would do it. He would do it because he loved her and wanted her happy. That didn't mean he didn't worry about what the future would bring for them in Salem however. He did. He worried about the toll it would take on Samantha. He worried she'd grow tired of it one day and her constant worrying, not to mention Marlena's judgments would cause Samantha to leave him one day. He wondered then how much worse kidnapping would be than incest…

"Are you done, sweetheart?" EJ asked, gesturing to her empty plate.

Samantha patted her belly. "I am. You've fed me well, EJ. I don't think I'll ever eat another meal again."

EJ laughed. "I didn't dare come between you and the garlic bread. I thought you were going to bite my hands off."

Samantha put a hand over her mouth. "Oh, no! Garlic breath! I need to brush my teeth." And then she was up and off like a shot.

EJ chuckled to himself as he started to clear the plates from dinner. He loved spoiling Samantha – most of all he loved seeing her relax.

A few minutes later as he loaded dishes into the dishwasher, he heard the faint sounds of a radio changing channels. "Samantha, what are you doing?" he called to her.

"Checking the radio. The wine made me sleepy. If I keep listening to this mellow romantic stuff I might fall asleep…Oooh! EJ, come quick!"

"What is it?" he asked, hurrying into the living.

She stood there grinning at him and holding out her hand. "Dance with me. I've always wanted to dance with a guy to this song."

He cocked his head to the side and listened. "Is that Madonna?"

She nodded. "It is. 'Crazy For You', and it's halfway through. Get over here, DiMera and dance with me!"

EJ happily did as he was told, taking Samantha in his arms and moving to the slow music together. He twirled her and she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck when she twirled back.

EJ held her close for the rest of the song, occasionally pressing a kiss to her temple as they swayed to the music. The song changed too soon for his liking to a faster tune, but Samantha didn't seem to care. She stayed right where she was, in his arms and they continued to move together.

And then she began to sing to him softly, just a notch above a breathy whisper.

"You must be my Lucky Star  
'Cause you shine on me wherever you are  
I just think of you and I start to glow  
And I need your light  
And baby you know

Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight  
Starlight, _starbright_ make everything all right  
Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight  
Starlight, _starbright_ yeah…"

"Is this for me or do you just like the song?" he asked softly.

"For you of course. Because you are my lucky star."

"Mmmm…I like that."

"You must be my Lucky Star  
'Cause you make the darkness seem so far  
And when I'm lost you'll be my guide  
I just turn around and you're by my side

Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight  
Starlight, _starbright_ make everything all right  
Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight  
Starlight, _starbright_ yeah…

Come on shine your heavenly body tonight  
'Cause I know you're gonna make everything all right…"

She stopped singing and said, "Oh, now there's an idea."

And then she was pulling back and undoing his tie. EJ watched her and felt his cock go from semi-hard to full on hard. Samantha hummed to the music as she tossed his tie to the floor and then met his eyes as she undid the buttons to his dress shirt. EJ felt as though he couldn't breathe for the want of her hands on him. He made a mental note to get several CD's of Madonna's if this was what came of listening to her.

When she tossed his shirt to the floor and then undid his belt buckle and slipped it from his pants, EJ felt his knees go weak. He growled and kissed her hard, wanting to devour her. Samantha though had other ideas.

She broke the kiss and trailed kisses down his chest, her hands following in a trail down his body. EJ moaned and clenched his fists at his sides to keep from grabbing her. This was Samantha's show; he was determined to just be the happy recipient of her attentions.

She undid his pants and pushed them down followed by his boxers. "You may be my lucky star, but I'm the luckiest by far," she sang softly as she gazed hungrily as his hard cock.

And then she took him in her mouth and EJ lost his breath. "Fuck," he muttered and his hands went to her golden locks and tangled there. He thought absently amidst the mind-bending pleasure that she ministered to him with a bit more skill than last time. She licked him like her favorite lolly and when she sucked the head of him in her mouth, EJ cried out and pulled her to her feet.

She looked at him in surprise and he growled, "I want to come inside you."

She responded to that by whipping off her shirt and tossing it in his face. He grabbed it quickly and was then hit in the face by her bra. "Samantha!" he exclaimed in frustration, needing to be touching her.

She was already halfway down the hall, her skirt on the floor. She was wearing a pair of pink lace panties. She turned and faced him, slipped off the panties and tossed them his way. She winked and then flounced on down to the bedroom.

EJ practically tripped over his feet in his haste to get to her. When he finally made it to the bedroom, the light was on and he found her crawling toward the head of the bed with her bare backside facing him.

He went after and grabbed her hips in his hands. She looked over her shoulder at him, clearly not having expected him to be there that quickly. He pulled her against his rock hard member and let her feel how hard he was. "I need you now," he told her.

"Like this?" she asked and pushed her backside against his cock.

"Yes, just like this," he moaned as Samantha spread her knees on the bed to accommodate him. "Are you ready for me, sweetheart?" he purred as he gripped his cock and ran it up and down her slit. She was wet; her juices coated his cock.

She nodded, letting out a moan. Slowly, EJ eased his way inside her and she gasped when at last he was inside her. EJ bent over her, kissing wherever he could reach as he slowly moved in and out of her.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" he murmured.

"No," she panted.

"I love you, Samantha. You are my heart and soul."

"I love you too, EJ."

Hearing those words from her mouth served as an aphrodisiac to EJ and he started to pump himself harder inside her. For so long he'd thought he'd never have her love again and now here he was hearing those words tumble from her lips and her body making room for his.

"EJ…I'm going to cum," Samantha said and he could hear the excitement in her voice. Her orgasm was near and EJ helped her along by reaching under them and rubbing her clit in circles. She cried out and collapsed to her elbows, her perfect bottom still in position for him. Hearing Samantha sob her release had EJ driving harder inside her until he felt his release arrive. He gave a shout as he came inside her hard.

"Oh, God, Samantha," he groaned as he pulled out of her and pulled her down onto the bed with him. He gathered her in his arms, spooning her, and held her close. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she said sleepily.

"Did I tucker you out, sweetheart?"

"Yes, you did." She turned in his arms and faced him. Leaning up she kissed him languidly.

When she broke the kiss to cuddle into him, EJ pulled what he could reach of the blankets over them and held her in his arms where she belonged.

Chapter Thirty-two

Sami was having the most delicious dream. In it, EJ was between her legs and licking her to orgasm. And then her eyes flew open and she realized that she wasn't dreaming at all. It was really happening.

"Oh God, EJ!" she moaned loudly and her hands flew to his head, tangling in his hair.

"Morning," he murmured and with one more flick of his tongue, Sami came hard.

EJ was on her in one fluid motion, spreading her legs and sliding inside her as she reached for him. He stilled inside her long enough to kiss her deeply. "Good morning, sweetheart," he said huskily against her lips as he started to move inside her.

Sami's back arched. How was it possible she was already ready to come again so soon? "EJ," she whimpered.

"Talk to me, love, what do you want?"

"You…"

"You have me," he breathed. "Forever."

"EJ, I'm going to come again," she panted.

"I know, sweetheart, I can feel it…come for me, angel. Come for me and I'll come, too."

For some reason the thought of him coming inside her brought her to her peak in an instant. She cried out, "EJ!" and came explosively. Lost to her own orgasm, she barely registered EJ crying out his release. He collapsed against her and moaned into her neck, "Samamtha…Samantha…Samantha…"

"Wow, I love the weekends," Sami giggled. "Is this what I have to look forward to when we actually have time in the morning?"

He chuckled as he rolled them to their sides. "Yes. It's what we can look forward to every morning if… well, anyway. You hungry?"

Sami looked at him and pushed some hair from his forehead. "What were you going to say?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to ruin the moment."

"Just tell me," she urged.

"I was going to say that we could look forward to more mornings like this if we went away together." He gazed at her searchingly, trying to gauge her reaction to that.

Instead of recoiling from him she looked thoughtful and rearranged herself so that she was lying on her back. She pulled the sheet up and covered herself, much to EJ's chagrin. He then wrapped his arms around her and used her breasts as his pillow. He recalled a similar position when they were teenagers waking up in bed together. He smiled and kissed her navel. "I love you," he murmured.

Samantha set about playing with his hair. "Where would we go?" she asked softly.

"Wherever you wanted."

"Italy?"

"If you wish."

"Rome? Venice? Or Sicily?"

"Any one of them, love. It's absolutely gorgeous in all three. The lights…there is nothing else like it in the world."

"Where would we live?"

"In a palace if you wish."

She laughed softly. "An old brick building with lots of character I think. Some place we could fix up and make our own."

"Not something ready for us? Some villa overlooking an open green field?"

"How about a place that we could add our own touches to that overlooked that open green field? I like the idea of having a place we make our own."

EJ took one of her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. "I like that idea, too."

"Would you take me for rides in a gondola?"

"Of course. And teach you how to ride a vespa."

"I could learn to cook."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Samantha," EJ teased and then laughed when she playfully swatted him on the back. "At night we could take long walks together, taking the city in at night which is utterly gorgeous. We would then go home and make love, all night if we wanted to."

"No worrying about someone we know knocking on our door…"

"Not anyone that knows we're related anyway."

"Would you teach me to speak Italian?"

"Of course."

"Say something to me now. In Italian."

"Voglio passare la mia vita con te, amore mio," he said as he looked up at her.

"What did you say?" she asked dreamily. "You could have just told me you needed to use the bathroom and it sounded like the most romantic thing in the world."

EJ laughed, leaned in and kissed her. "I said I want to spend my life with you, my love."

She cooed at him and then kissed him sweetly. He cuddled back into her and after a minute Sami asked, "Did you mean it before when you said we could adopt? Would that be enough for you?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean wouldn't you want your own child some day? A child of your own flesh and blood?"

"Any child that we raised together would be enough for me," he told her sincerely and then looked up at her. "What about you?"

She frowned slightly. "Well, I had always imagined I would have one…"

"You do know that we could try, Samantha, right? Nothing says our child would have defects in any way."

"I don't think I would feel comfortable attempting it."

"Would this break us, Samantha?" he asked and she could hear the worry in his voice. "Not having children? Would that end us?"

Sami shook her head and trailed her fingers along the side of his face. "No, EJ."

He smiled reverently at her. "It sounds wonderful doesn't it, sweetheart? The life we could have together?"

She smiled mischievously. "You are forgetting one thing."

"What's that?"

"Arguing. It can't always be so blissful. I know with your stubbornness and my temper we'd clash."

He grinned mischievously back. "Ah yes. But think of the make up sex that would follow."

She smiled distantly as she looked upon him. "Why do you think this happened? I mean, why did we fall for each other and no one else? You'd think that being related would have stopped it and prevented any feelings from developing. I certainly can't imagine feeling this way about Eric or Brady. The thought of it grosses me out, but with you…well, I mean, here we are…"

"Do you believe in soul mates, Samantha?"

"I never gave it much thought before."

"I didn't really much believe in the concept either. Not until you. I don't understand why fate or destiny or whatever you want to call it was so cruel as to make us related, but I know that I've never felt this way about anyone before and I know I never will. You're all I want, Samantha. All I see."

Smiling, Sami leaned in and kissed him softly. "It doesn't bother you?" she asked once he'd rested against her again. "The idea of leaving Mom and John? Of not ever having contact with Brady, Eric and Belle?"

"You don't know they would cut us out of their lives forever, Samantha."

"I would rather deal in the possibility of it happening then get my hopes up that they'd accept us only to never have it happen."

He popped his head up to look at her. "You're a bit of a glass is half empty kind of woman, aren't you?"

"I prefer to think of it as dealing in reality. The reality is that they all might cut us out of their lives completely. We might have no choice depending on how Mom reacts." She looked pained by the idea. "Could I live without ever seeing my family?"

"I can't answer that for you, Samantha."

She looked pointedly at him. "Could you do it?"

"I love Mom and John. I love Brady, Belle and Eric, too, but I've never quite…fit in as much. I was never all that close to them. It's not that I think I wouldn't miss them, I would, but living with you…" He shook his head. "That is not doable for me. I do not have it in me to be apart from you ever, Samantha. I can live without them, I cannot live without you." Sami's eyes welled up in tears and EJ made a sound of discontent. "I didn't mean to make you cry!"

She shook her head adamantly. "No, no, it's not that. You didn't upset me. It's just that sometimes you overwhelm me with how you love me."

EJ leaned in and kissed her languidly. "Get used to it," he said huskily and moved over her. "There is one thing you need to keep in mind, sweetheart."

"What's that?" Sami murmured as she made room for him to settle between her legs. She rubbed herself against him, loving that he was hard and ready for her already.

"This is not an either/or situation. Either you go away with me or I leave you. I am staying with you no matter what you decide."

"And we'll find a way to make it work?"

EJ slid inside her easily and they both shared a moan. "Oh yes, we will definitely find a way to make this work. Have no fear."

"But it's me so you know I will," Sami said and then moaned when EJ pulled back and thrust inside her hard.

"Trust me," he whispered.

"With my life."

Chapter Thirty-three

The next few days were peaceful. So peaceful that Sami began to think that maybe she and EJ would be all right after all. Their mother didn't bother them once and Sami began to relax. She hoped that Marlena had taken into consideration what Sami had said to her and realized that her worries were unfounded.

Sami was happy, happier than she could ever remember being. She loved hearing EJ's voice in her ear when he would call her at work to see how her day was going, and she loved seeing him at the end of the day and having him hold her so close in his arms. She didn't think it was possible to love him more than she did, but every day she fell more and more in love with him.

The fact that he was her brother had ceased to exist in Sami's mind. Aside from the usual making sure they covered their tracks in emails and didn't display any PDA in public, Sami felt encouraged. Ever since she had woken up in EJ's arms and spent the morning discussing what their future could consist of, Sami had been on cloud nine.

Seeing her joy reflected in EJ made her feel even more secure. She loved the little displays of affection he would bestow upon her in private – touching her arm, kissing her forehead or the top of her head, the grin he would give her and, of course, the way he made love to her. When EJ made love to her she felt as though she was some kind of Goddess. Whether they were going at it hard and fast or tender and slow, EJ made her feel worshipped.

"What are you grinning about?" EJ asked on one particular morning before either of them had to get up and get ready for work.

They were spooning in her bed with EJ's arms wrapped around her. He had been nuzzling her neck and Sami's mind had been drifting, reflecting on their bliss.

"I'm just happy," she said. "Being with you like this is wonderful."

"Agreed," EJ said huskily and bit her ear lightly. "I never thought I could be this happy. But then you've always taken me to new heights."

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

"How can you even doubt it? Samantha, you pulled me out of my misery when I first arrived in Salem. You gave me a home, a life, a safe place to land. You gave me everything and now this, being here with you? Holding you in my arms? It's what I've wanted for so long I can't remember a time where I _didn't_ want it." He nuzzled her neck again and murmured. "I love you."

"I love you, too, more than I ever thought I could love—"

"Oh, dear God."

The sound of Marlena's voice had EJ and Sami scrambling into upright positions. Sami felt as though she was suddenly moving underwater as she sat up and pulled the sheet to her cover herself. She stared at her mother in horror and Marlena returned the look with one of her own.

"I knew it," Marlena whispered.

"How did you get in?" EJ demanded angrily, glaring at his mother.

Marlena dangled a key in front of her. "Sami gave me a key." She narrowed her eyes at EJ. "Son, did you really think you could fool me into thinking nothing was going on? You don't demand me to leave Sami alone and expect me to think what is going on between you is innocent."

"What? What are you talking about?" Sami asked. She looked from EJ to Marlena and back again.

"EJ didn't tell you he demanded I leave you alone?" Marlena asked.

"No," Sami said and looked at EJ.

EJ glared at his mother. "Samantha, I went to see Mother after she upset you so much when she accused us of picking up where we left off so long ago. I told her I was onto her game of making you feel unworthy and as though her love was conditional based on what you did or didn't do. I told her to come to me if she had questions about us. I _thought_ she had backed off."

"Except it's not just an accusation, EJ. It's the truth." Marlena looked at the both of them. "How could you do this?"

"Why didn't you tell me you did that?" Sami hissed at EJ. "We could have been more careful—"

"Oh, Sami, honey, that's not the answer!" Marlena shouted. "This is not right. Tell me you know that this is not right!"

Sami felt as though she couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe this was happening. There was no going back from this – she and EJ were in bed together and there was nothing that could be done to explain this away. Her entire world felt as though it was crashing down around her and she was naked in her bed while it happened.

"Samantha, sweetheart, breathe, you're not breathing," EJ said calmly and began to rub her bare back.

Sami jerked away from him and scrambled out of the bed, grabbing at her clothes and hastily pulling them on. EJ stared at her in a mixture of hurt and bewilderment. She looked at him helplessly.

"You both need help," Marlena said as though she had a plan in mind for them and was pitching it to them.

"Bollocks!" EJ shouted at her. "We don't need bloody help, mother. We love each other. I know it's hard for you to understand that, but it's true!"

"You can't love your _sister_, EJ!" Marlena yelled at him.

"But I _do_," he insisted. "I love her as a man loves a woman and you can't tell me I can't. You can't tell me I'm not of sane mind nor can you say the same of Samantha. You just don't understand—"

"The _world_ will not understand, EJ," Marlena ground out. "Do you think that you can have a normal healthy relationship? That others will accept you? Do you think you can play house together – have babies? Get married? You can't do any of those things, EJ!"

"I don't care about those thing as long as I have Samantha!" EJ hollered back. "She is all I care about."

Marlena threw up her hands and looked at Sami pleadingly. "Think of Eric and Brady, Sami. Think of Belle. Of Chloe. Could you bear to have them know what you're doing?"

Sami covered her face with her hands wishing she could block her mother out completely – her words, the feelings Marlena was invoking within her, the old guilt and shame was bubbling up within her and she felt as though the walls were closing in around her.

"Can't you see you're upsetting her?" EJ said angrily.

The next thing Sami knew EJ was there, in boxers, pulling her hands from her face and looking in her eyes. "Focus on me, Samantha, and breathe."

Sami shook her head and looked over at Marlena. "I—I can't."

"Forget her," EJ said.

"EJ, please move away from your sister," Marlena said authoritatively.

EJ looked over his shoulder at her. "You know we've already had sex and this – me trying to get Sami to calm down before she hyperventilates – is bothering you? Really?"

"EJ, I am asking you to step away from your sister," Marlena tried again.

"No," EJ snapped and gripped Sami's arms. "Samantha, look at me, sweetheart."

Sami looked up at him through the tears that wouldn't stop falling from her eyes.

"I want you to remember how happy you were this morning, how right it felt to wake up together in each others arms. I want you to remember how happy we've been the past few days. You've felt it too, haven't you?"

She nodded, but her gaze was drawn once again to her mother who was standing there with her arms folded across her chest. She looked so disapproving and it brought up Sami's old insecurities to the forefront.

"Samantha!" EJ barked and squeezed her arms.

"Samantha, if you leave with me now I can help you," Marlena said soothingly as she dropped her arms to her sides. Her expression softened. "If you leave with me now I can get you help and get you past this."

"Mother, so help me—" EJ growled.

"And if you don't leave with me, Sami, then I will call the police and have EJ arrested. I will tell them that he's been forcing himself on you."

Chapter Thirty-four

EJ glared at his mother over his shoulder. "Well. At least now I know where I stand with you. I guess all those years you really wanted me to be here in Salem with you was just to what – get one up on my father?"

A flash of pain crossed Marlena's features so quick EJ wondered if he had imagined it. He looked back at Sami who looked simply beside herself and wild-eyed with fear and despair. "She's bluffing," he told her. "She won't do it. She's just trying to control you, Samantha. She's trying to scare you into doing what she wants."

"Am I, EJ?" Marlena interjected. "You don't think I'm capable of stopping this sickness by any means possible?"

EJ rounded on her. "By having me arrested and thrown in jail? How will that help me? Or are you just worried about Samantha since apparently I do not exist as your child any longer."

"Samantha knows right from wrong. I do not think you are capable of deciphering between them any longer."

"And you are? What is right about manipulating Samantha into doing your bidding? What is right about threatening to have your first born son arrested and charged with rape?"

Marlena pursed her lips. "I wouldn't have to tell them you raped her, EJ. They would assume that was the case. Typically that's what happens in the case of incest."

"But you have no qualms about helping them along with that, do you?" EJ started to clap. "Mother of the year right here, ladies and gents!"

"All Sami has to do is make the right choice, EJ," Marlena said and looked at her daughter.

"Threats!" EJ hissed. "All you're doing is making threats!"

"What will it be, Sami?" Marlena prompted.

EJ turned to face Samantha and gripped her arms once again. "Don't listen to her, Samantha. Remember what we talked about that morning we woke up in each other's arms and had one of the best days together? We can do that. We can make it happen."

"Sami. You need to make your decision soon," Marlena cut in and held up her phone. "Or I make the call."

EJ growled and stomped over to Marlena. He grabbed her phone and hurled it against the wall, shattering it. "Leave. Us!" Marlena stared at him in horrified shock. "Maybe you've forgotten who did raise me, Mother. Maybe you've forgotten my father and what he was capable of. Have you considered the fact that there were a few things he taught me? I am a DiMera, Mother, not a Black or a Brady. I am my father's son and don't think you should forget that."

"Are you threatening me?" Marlena whispered and cocked her head to the side with eyes narrowed.

"EJ, stop!" Samantha shouted frantically.

EJ froze and looked at her. "Samantha—"

"I'll go with you, Mom," Samantha said.

EJ felt the world plummet from beneath him. "Samantha?"

She looked at him with tears streaming down her face. "I can't risk it, EJ. I would do anything to save you."

EJ took a step toward her. "Then don't leave me, Samantha, stay with me! That's how you save me. I need you!"

Samantha shook her head and looked away from him. "I can't, EJ. I'm not – I'm not strong like you, I can't do it. I'm sorry—" She broke off on a sob. "I'm so sorry."

"Sami, let's go now. I will come back later when you're home with John and gather what you need of your things," Marlena said briskly.

Samantha nodded, looking numb now, and grabbed her sneakers from the floor. She started for the door and EJ lunged toward her, reaching for her. Marlena stepped in between them before he could grab her and ordered Samantha to hurry.

Samantha cast one long look at EJ before scurrying out the door.

"Samantha!" EJ shouted and pushed against Marlena. EJ had never hit a woman or done any violence against one, but he had to admit that right now he was sorely tempted. He balled his hands into fists and screamed at Marlena, "God damn you to hell! You don't know what you're doing!"

"I do, EJ. It's you that doesn't," Marlena said softly. "I am trying to save you."

"By keeping Samantha and I apart? You're not saving us, you're killing us."

Marlena shook her head. "You will get past this, EJ."

"No," he said, his voice breaking from suppressed tears. "You're taking away my whole world."

"You'll see that your world will go on, EJ. You will heal from this. We all will."

He pointed at her. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare make this about all of us needing to heal as if you and John are part of this. You're not. You don't know what you're doing and you don't know what Samantha and I have, how we love each other."

"EJ, I don't know what happened to you along the way that made you latch on to Samantha so fiercely and impose these feelings on her, but I want to try and understand—"

"Fuck you, Mother!" EJ shouted hoarsely. "You just ripped mine and Samantha's worlds apart. Do not think for one fucking minute I am going to let you analyze me. You sanctimonious cow, you will not succeed in this."

Marlena pulled herself to her full height and looked down her nose at him. "You won't have any contact with Sami any longer, EJ. A restraining order will be filed if you so much as e –mail her. Do you understand me? I am not fooling around here, EJ. This ends. _Now_ If you make one misstep you will force my hand."

"And what? Have me arrested. You don't have the stones."

"Or I can have Sami placed somewhere you won't be able to get near her. I don't want to commit her, but I will if I have to."

EJ said nothing, but the look of menace he bestowed upon Marlena spoke volumes.

"Despite what you think, EJ, I do love you," Marlena whispered and left hurriedly.

EJ stared at the spot she'd vacated and shut his eyes. "Samantha," he whispered desperately. "I can't do this without you, sweetheart. I need you."

John would later report that Sami's apartment had been left in a shambles.

Sami took a medical leave from work. Marlena called in a favor to a fellow therapist, Dr. Reynolds, and had her come in for emergency treatment of Sami. For the first three days of her therapy, all Sami did was sob. She felt as though her insides had been ripped from her body. She was miserable without EJ and worried about him.

She found herself a virtual prisoner, but helpless to do anything but comply with her mothers orders – no phone, no email, no leaving without her or John. Sami feared what her mother would do to EJ if she took one step out of bounds and so she towed the line – which wasn't much considering she could barely function. She wondered if people felt this way every time they ended things with the one they loved or if she was a special case. Was she so far gone that she just felt things more acutely? Surely one couldn't feel this much hollowness. This much despair. Sometimes she found herself with her hand over her heart because the ache would grow to such a point of pain she felt as though she was having a heart attack.

Sami found herself doing something she never did before: praying. Praying for EJ's well-being, for hers, and for divine intervention out of this situation. What needed to happen? What was she supposed to do? Was she sick? Or did Marlena just not understand? Was it normal to feel this way – to feel as though her world was falling apart?

Nothing made sense without EJ and Sami just didn't know what to do with herself anymore.

Chapter Thirty-five

EJ felt as though he was going mad. Being separated from Samantha felt like death. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and couldn't concentrate. He rather felt as though he was a caged animal. He spent the nights pacing his apartment and his days doing much of the same. He couldn't do this, couldn't not see her ever again, and he certainly couldn't accept that this could be it. It couldn't be. This was not to be their fate. He wouldn't let it be. He needed Samantha like he needed to draw his next breath, and Oh, God, he couldn't breathe without her.

After nearly a week of trying to figure out what to do and feeling as though his heart had stopped beating, EJ came up with a plan. To implement that plan he did the only thing he could think of: he called Chloe and asked her to meet him for coffee in the park.

"EJ!" Chloe exclaimed with a big smile when he approached her. And then she got a good look at him. "You...look…terrible. Can I um, get you something? A meal? A shower? Medical attention?"

EJ tried for a grin that didn't quite make it. He knew he looked like hell, having not even the wherewithal to shower. His grin fell into a grimace as he sat down on the park bench beside Chloe. His body even ached.

"I was happy you called," Chloe rambled on. "I'm worried about Sami and was hoping you could shed some light on what's going on with her. She hasn't been answering any of my phone calls or emails. I tried talking to Marlena and all I got was a vague 'she's not feeling well' answer. I went to your mothers after trying several times to see Sami at her apartment and found out that Sami is staying there indefinitely and she didn't want to see me. What's going on, EJ?"

EJ hadn't really thought through what he was going to say to Chloe when he saw her, all he knew was that he had to try something. "Something happened that I… I can't really tell you about."

"Okay, that sounds ominous," Chloe said with a wrinkle of her nose. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Chloe, listen, I need your help. I need you to find a way to get something to Samantha."

"What is it? And why do you need me? Why can't you just give it to her?"

EJ sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Do you think we could dispense with the twenty questions? I need your help, Chloe. You're the only one I know that could possibly do this."

"But—"

"Yes or no?" EJ pressed testily.

"EJ, just tell me what the fuck is going on!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I can't, all right? If I told you then I run the risk of you not helping me and I need you to help me, Chloe." He grabbed her by the arms and looked at her in utter desperation. "I need you to get her something from me and it has to be soon. Tonight if you can, but definitely by the end of the week."

"EJ, what the hell is going on? If you don't tell me then I'm not helping you!"

Tears welled up and then fell from EJ's eyes as he considered the possibility of telling Chloe the truth and having her refuse to help anyway. God, how would he get to Samantha then? What was his girl going through? What was Marlena filling her head with?

This, he realized, was what Samantha had feared all along. The censure of not only her family, but her friends. Chloe had always been so good to Samantha, was it possible she would turn her back on Samantha now if she learned the truth?

"Forget it," Chloe said quickly. "I don't need to know. And maybe I don't really want to. If this is what you're like with Sami being closeted away then I can't imagine what's going on with her. Just tell me – whatever is going on with her, do you think you can help her?"

EJ nodded once, definitively. "Yes."

"Then tell me what I need to do."

"Just see her and hand her this," EJ handed over a thick envelope. "And no matter what you do, do not let Marlena see that. Understand?"

"You're calling your mother by her first name now? Why?"

"Not important. Will you do it?"

Chloe heaved a deep sigh and stared at the envelope in her hands. "Yes."

"Thank you," EJ whispered. Now came the waiting.

After two days of sending Chloe away, Sami finally agreed to see her. She needed to talk to someone other than John and Marlena and her therapist. She felt so lost, so alone and missed EJ so much she thought she was dying.

When Chloe entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her, she took one look at Sami and crossed the room and engulfed her in a hug. "You look terrible. Just like EJ," Chloe said.

"You've seen EJ?" Sami asked.

"I saw him two days ago. He called and asked to see me."

"About what?"

Chloe frowned. "I was rather hoping you could tell me. I mean, you – obviously. About whatever is going on with you… I tried to get him to tell me but he was strangely tight-lipped. I decided maybe it would be best coming from you."

Sami shook her head. "I can't tell you."

"Sami, what the hell? Do you have any idea the insane things I'm thinking is going on that would have both you and EJ looking like fucking hell and not able to see each other?"

Sami remained silent.

Chloe's mouth dropped open into an 'O'. "Sami, no…please tell me what I'm thinking is not what's going on, please!"

"I can't do that," Sami said softly.

"You and EJ are…have…?"

"We love each other. I don't expect you to understand."

"I don't!"

"I'm sorry," Sami said and began to sob. "I'm sorry."

Chloe pulled something from inside her jacket and handed it over to Sami. "He asked me to give you this," she said softly. "I think I better go."

"Chloe, wait—"

"I did my part. I need to wrap my mind around this, Sami." She stood, looked as though she wanted to say a million things, but ended up saying nothing but "Bye."

Later that night when everyone was in bed, Sami finally opened the envelope from EJ. Inside she found a letter.

And a plane ticket to Italy. One way. Also, much to her surprise, a passport and ID with a brand new name for her: Bella Wells.

She opened the letter with shaking hands.

Samantha,

How is my best girl? Sweetheart, I am so worried about you. Worried about what Marlena is saying to you and making you think and feel. Please, Samantha, please do not let her make you feel as though you are dirty. Please do not feel ashamed. I don't. What we have is the most glorious thing in the world. It's pure and true and real and no one can take it from us if we don't let them.

Samantha, sweetheart, please tell me you haven't given up believing in us. Remember how happy we were? How it felt to lie in each others arms? You know me in a way no one ever has or ever will, and I like to think I know you and understand you in a way no one else ever will.

I know you've seen the contents of this envelop already. I told you I was a DiMera and as such learned how to do certain things.

Italy, sweetheart, I want to bring you to Italy and to our new life together. If you want to go away together, Samantha, and leave all of this behind then please, please, find a way to meet me at the airport. Come away with me and be mine forever.

I love you, Samantha. You are my heart and my soul and my very reason for living.

Yours always and forever,

EJ

Tears streamed down Sami's face and she put the pillow to her face and sobbed into it to muffle the sound.

She couldn't take this. The pain of separation was too much and when she thought of never seeing EJ again she thought she might actually die…or find a way to end it so she didn't have to deal live the searing pain anymore.

Every day her mother pushed her to try harder in therapy, try harder to pull herself together, try harder to get over EJ, and every day Sami felt the walls closing in around her. She was a prisoner in this house, a prisoner under her mothers thumb, and as long as she stayed, she would continue to be one.

Could she live without her mother? Yes. Especially now after she'd threatened to arrest EJ. Could she live without John? Yes. Could she live without Brady, Eric and Belle? Her heart ached at the thought of it, but living without EJ had stripped her of everything that made her Samantha Gene Brady.

She was afraid to give in to what EJ was offering her, but she was more afraid to stay. What would become of her? What would become of EJ? Trembling, Sami got up from the bed, went to the closet and found a backpack. Methodically, she began to pack.

Chapter Thirty-six

Sami opened the window in her bedroom with her backpack full of as much clothes and essentials she could fit into it in her hand. She tossed the bag out the window and cringed when she heard it hit the ground. Thankfully, her mother and John's bedroom was on the other side of the house so the chance of them hearing that was slim, especially since they lived on a busy street, too. They could easily mistake any sound as traffic passing by.

Sami had done this before: snuck out of her bedroom. Several times when she was a teenager before Lucas had changed her life forever. She stared at the bag on the ground and at the thick tree branch stretched out as if beckoning her to climb onto it. It promised a safe journey. She sat on her sill and placed one foot upon said branch.

The moon was high in the sky and so bright Sami didn't need any extra light. She looked up at it and inhaled as the air hit her face. She hadn't been out of the house for days.

_Can I do this?_ she wondered. She had packed with determination, her only thought being of getting to EJ and leaving this prison. But now…now the old doubts were creeping in.

The look on Chloe's face came back to her and she winced at the memory. She had looked so disgusted. Sami wiped at the tear that fell. Had she lost her best friend? If she ran away with EJ, would she ever see Chloe again – if she accepted the relationship first of course?

What she needed to do was consider what she was truly willing to give up here. Surprisingly, she was still willing to live without John and Marlena. John had always been a father figure to her, but a rather distant one at times. Her mother had always taken the reigns.

Again though, she thought of her other siblings. Granted they barely spoke or saw each other now but Sami knew that wouldn't be the case always. One of them was bound to return home at some point, there would be the holidays where they all got together. Eric would remind everyone on Christmas to remember the true meaning of the holiday and she, Belle and Brady would share an eye roll. The house, her current prison, would be full of laughter and the scent of yummy food cooking.

But it would all be without EJ. Could she live with that? Without him? Forever?

No. Just the thought of it was like a stab at her heart and she clutched at it. Maybe one day she and her other siblings could see each other again. Maybe. But being without EJ…she didn't have it in her to do it. The years stretched out before her without him and she saw herself as a shell of a woman. What she was in this moment, a sobbing heartbroken mess living under her mothers thumb, this was what her life would be like.

She couldn't do it. She needed EJ, desperately.

"Sami? What are you doing?"

_Shit_, Sami thought as she turned and faced her mother.

EJ raked his hand through his hair as he paced in his living room. He was going stark raving mad. What was Sami thinking? What was she going to do? Could he kidnap her if she refused to leave with him? He needed to save her; he needed to save them both.

"Please, sweetheart, please, please, please…" he begged her. "I can't do this without you."

Sami straightened her spine and turned to face her mother with a confidence she didn't fully feel. "I'm leaving," she declared.

Marlena stared at her. "Excuse me? Did you just say you're leaving?"

Sami nodded. "I did."

"You're going to see EJ aren't you?"

"You already know the answer so why bother asking it?"

"Sami, you have to be stronger—"

"And you need to butt out of my life," Sami said with a burst of anger. "I've done everything you've asked of me at the expense of what I want and what I feel and more importantly what I _need_. I get it – you don't understand me and EJ and our relationship. Well, guess what – I. Don't. Care. I'm a prisoner here! Your prisoner! I hate you for what you threatened EJ with. I hate you for trying to control me. EJ was right. That's what all this has been about – you having control over me and me falling for it again and again in my bid to be your perfect little girl." Now that Sami had started she couldn't stop. All the anger she had felt and suppressed, all the hurt, it was rising up to the surface and bubbling over.

"Look at me, mother! I'm a mess. I'm headed toward being the crazy cat lady shouting obscenities at passerby's. I love EJ and he loves me and I don't care anymore what you think about it. I can't do this without him. If you love John even one fraction of how I love EJ then you'd never have tried to separate us. He's the only one that gets me and loves every part of me. I am leaving and I am going to be with him and if you want to call the cops then do it. Arrest us both and live with the knowledge of it. Even getting to spend five minutes in EJ's presence is better than nothing right now. I feel like I'm dying here."

"Sami, stop being so melodramatic. You're just starting the healing process—"

"Oh, get off it, Mother. You have no idea what I feel and what I'm going through. All you care about is me towing the line – _your_ line. Well, I'm done." Sami hoisted herself out on the tree and Marlena stood there, staring after her. "Goodbye, Mother."

Marlena watched her daughter go with tears streaming down her face.

"Doc?" John asked as he entered the room. "What's going on?"

Marlena kept staring out the window. "Sami just left to be with EJ."

"Do you want to call the police?" he asked.

Marlena shook her head. "No. Let them be. Let them go."

"You sure?"

She sucked in a shuddering breath. "No, but…but it's what I have to do."

EJ knew, just knew when there was a knock on his door that it was Samantha.

EJ ran from his bedroom to the door and flung it open. Samantha stood there, drenched from the brief rainstorm that had come through, her hair like strings hanging from her head and her clothes plastered to her body.

Her eyes were wide and so blue EJ felt himself falling into them. She looked a mess, standing there trembling, but God, she was the most beautiful, heavenly sight EJ had ever seen. He pulled her in, slammed his door and wrapped her up in his arms tightly.

"EJ, I can't breathe," she gasped.

He loosened his hold, but only fractionally. Samantha laughed shakily. "A little bit more, honey."

"In a minute, I can't – I can't," EJ broke down, sobbing into her neck. "I love you so much, Samantha. I felt like I was—"

"Dying?" she supplied.

He nodded.

"Me too."

"You should have called me. I would have come to get you."

"I needed the air and the freedom," she confessed.

"Marlena…"

"She knows. She saw me leave." She laughed. "I let her have it."

EJ froze in her arms.

"Can you let me go for a minute?" she asked, pushing lightly against him.

Slowly, EJ released his grip on her enough to allow her to dig into the pocket of her cardigan and pull out her phone. She opened it and fumbled with the pad and then showed him the phone. It was a text from Marlena and it said simply: You're both free.

"She's not going to do it," Samantha said. "She won't call the cops on us."

"You do realize we can't stay here just the same, right?"

Samantha nodded. "I know, but we're free, EJ. We don't have to run and look over our shoulders. We can just go."

EJ pulled her back into his arms. "Just – just let me hold you again for a while longer."

"For forever if you want," Samantha said happily.

"God, yes," he gasped. "For forever, my angel."

Chapter Thirty-seven

"Do you think Marlena meant it?" EJ asked worriedly minutes later. "What did she say? What did you say?"

Sami relayed her very brief conversation with Marlena to EJ and he frowned thoughtfully. "You don't think it's a trap? A trick?"

"Do you hear cops at your door?"

"What if she's lulling us into a false sense of security?"

"Do you want to call her and ask?" Sami teased.

EJ pressed his forehead against hers and sighed. "Samantha, every time we come so close to happiness something—or someone—comes along to ruin it. You can't fault me for being wary."

"No, I don't fault you but I really think she is letting us go this time."

"Why? Why now?" he asked urgently.

Sami pulled back and looked up at him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Because I think she knows she's lost. I'm done jumping through hoops and what we have cannot be denied. I left the house, EJ. I told her I wasn't going to be her prisoner anymore and I climbed out the window and left." She frowned.

"What is it?" EJ asked in concern.

"Well, now that I think of it…"

"Yes?" he sounded worried.

She looked up at him and shook her head in disbelief. "Why did I climb down the tree at that point? I could have just used the front door."

EJ threw his head back and laughed and gathered her back in his arms. "It was a symbolic gesture. You were thumbing your nose at her and showing her that your days as her lap dog were over."

Sami grinned. "Yeah, I like that."

He looked down at her searchingly. "So you really think she means it? We're free?"

"Yes. Like you said we can't stay here. It's one thing to thumb my nose at her, but I don't think we push our luck by staying here in Salem."

"God, no." He bit his lip. "What about Chloe? She knows doesn't she?"

Sami nodded, wincing at the thought of her friend. "How'd you guess?"

"The tone of her text."

Now it was Sami's turn to laugh. "You could tell the tone of her text?"

EJ looked at her defensively. "Yes. All she wrote was 'I gave it to her'. And that was all. With Chloe a conversation typically ensues. This time, nothing. I figured you had to have said something."

"She had to wrap her head around it," Sami said softly and played with the collar of EJ's t-shirt. "I don't know that means for our friendship, but I can't dwell on that now. I just really want to go away with you now, EJ."

EJ broke into a wide smile with such joy and love in his eyes that Sami fell into him, wrapping her arms around him in another embrace.

"Sweetheart, you're cold and wet," EJ murmured. "I'm already failing at taking care of you."

"EJ, I'm fine. You don't have to take care of me."

He put a finger to her lips and shook his head. "No, angel. We take care of each other now. That's how it works from now on."

She pulled at his shirt. "Then oops, I got you wet and cold too. What did you have in mind to rectify that?"

"Come on; let's get you out of these wet things," EJ said huskily and pulled Sami down to his bathroom.

Sami went willingly, just content to be with him. Once they were inside the bathroom EJ began to methodically strip Samantha's clothes from her body. She watched him as he worked and when he was done he just looked at her, from top to bottom.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

He smiled. "That I love you, and you're really and truly mine now…and that I want to make love to you."

"Yes, please," she whispered. "But you're too dressed for that." She grabbed the hem of his shirt. "May I?"

He chuckled. "Sweetheart, the answer to that question is always yes."

Sami obliged him, stripping him as he had stripped her with a little bit of his help. He was hard and ready for her and Sami, feeling brave after her liberation from Marlena, reached down and stroked EJ's cock while she kissed him sweetly.

EJ moaned and all but devoured her, leaving her breathless. When she pulled her lips from his to breathe, he apologized. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I find that I'm a bit voracious for you." He swallowed hard. "I was terrified you wouldn't come. I didn't know what I would have done if you hadn't."

Sami cupped his face in her hands. "I'm sorry I made you doubt me." When he opened his mouth to speak, Sami put her finger to his lips. "No, I did. Several times over. I ran away so many times and tried to deny what I felt and what I wanted. I was scared—"

EJ moved her hand away. "I know why, Samantha. I understood it when I was faced with a very determined Chloe who wanted to know why I needed her help so badly to get you the tickets. I didn't want to tell her because I was afraid that she'd turn her back on you. I didn't want that."

"How did you get out of telling her?"

"She'd decided she didn't want to know. I guess her curiosity was ratcheted up a notch when she finally got to see you."

"I was a mess," Sami admitted. "I haven't been able to sleep or eat or concentrate for days." She reached out and touched the scruff on EJ's face. "Looks like you were in the same boat."

He nodded and said hoarsely, "God, Samantha, I've been going mad."

"I won't ever leave you again," she vowed.

EJ let out a soft cry and crushed her mouth beneath his. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He placed her on top of his bathroom counter and tore his lips from hers. "I really wanted to take a shower with you first, wash your back and hair…but I can't wait any longer. I have to have you now. Any complaints?"

"Only one."

He looked crestfallen. "What's that then?"

"In the time it took you to say all that you could have been inside me already. And in case you're wondering – I'm ready. Just get inside me. Okay?"

EJ nudged his cock against her center as if testing her readiness. Sami grabbed him about the waist and pulled him into her. They both shared a moan and EJ dropped his head onto Sami's shoulder.

"I love you," EJ moaned. "I missed you so much, Samantha."

"Now you'll get sick of me," she said lightly.

His head popped up and he looked at her seriously. "Never. You are my entire world."

"And you're mine," Sami whispered.

He began to move inside her, his strokes fierce and purposeful. Sami was ready to go off like a rocket too soon for her liking. She clutched at him and he clutched at her as they moved together and then he was gasping in her ear, "Come, Samantha, come for me, angel!"

And she did. "EJ!" she cried out and seconds later EJ cried out her name and came inside her so long and so hard Sami wondered if he'd ever stop.

"I promise not to end so soon the next time," he gasped.

"There will be a next time tonight?" she teased.

He kissed her hard. "Samantha, there will be _several_ next times tonight."

Epilogue

[b]One year later[/b]

"EJ!" Samantha practically shouted through the house.

EJ looked up from the affidavit he was currently looking over and shot up out of the chair in his study. He ran out of the room and down the hall to the stairs and thought –as much as he loved the villa he and Samantha lived in, he did not like the fact that their home was so long and big. Odd thing to complain about, he knew, but when his wife shouted like that, he didn't like not being able to get to her quickly.

"EJ!" she shouted again.

"Samantha, are you hurt?" he called out to her.

"No, but _hurry_!"

Okay, he felt better now. She wasn't hurt; she was fine. That was all that mattered. Then, finally, he was barreling down the steps and she stood there with a piece of paper in hand. She was grinning from ear to ear and when he was close enough, she slapped the paper against his chest.

He arched a brow at her and took the paper from her hand. His eyes widened. "Samantha, that's wonderful!"

She beamed at him. "Isn't it? You know what this means, right?"

He nodded and stifled a groan. "We really have to clean up the guest room."

She nodded adamantly. "Yes. I'm not going to have Chloe sleep in all that clutter in there."

"You make it sound as though 'all that clutter' is just mine."

She looked away from him with a slight grin that told him she wasn't about to admit aloud that she had something to do with the mess in the guest room.

Until now though, they hadn't had any guests.

For the first six months of their arrival in Sicily, EJ and Sami had spent their time finding a place to live and acquiring jobs. Finding work was easier for EJ than it was for Sami. For a while EJ had had to support her until she learned the language well enough to continue in her chosen career of marketing. Once that had been accomplished she had found work in a snap. Who could not love Samantha's enthusiasm?

Then came finding a house. That task was the hardest of them all, but finally they had found a secluded terra cotta colored home with a tremendous view of lush green rolling hills. Samantha had fallen in love with it at first sight and since EJ wasn't one to deny her anything, they had snatched it right up.

The next six months had been spent settling in. Samantha had tried to reach out to the family, but hadn't been too surprised to have met with resistance. The only one that she spoke to albeit sporadically, and if you asked her, awkwardly, was Eric. Brady and Belle did not want anything to do with them at the moment, but Samantha was at least hopeful that maybe one day they would. As far as John and Marlena, Samantha had called when they'd arrived in Italy, but the conversation had been stilted.

As far as EJ was concerned, Marlena had ceased to exist for him. She had nearly caused Samantha to lose herself, and he to lose her so there was no love lost on his part. EJ had admitted to Samantha that he had always felt like an outsider in the family despite how he'd tried to "fit in". He confessed that he felt too much like a DiMera, and thus far removed from all of them.

"Except, of course, you," he told her.

And now, the last bit of the puzzle: Chloe. Samantha had reached out to Chloe before they'd left for Italy and Chloe had told her she still needed time to wrap her head around it all. Samantha had emailed her once they were settled in Sicily and thus the pair had begun to email back and forth with some regularity. And now Chloe planned to visit. As if she had needed the physical proof in her hands, Samantha had printed the email out.

EJ pulled Samantha into his arms and nuzzled her cheek. "Happy, sweetheart?"

"Yes," she declared definitively. "But I was happy before this email. You know that, right?"

He grinned as he looked down at her. "I seem to recall you demonstrating your happiness last night several times over."

She blushed and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped her up in his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Will you tell her, or have you told her, that we exchanged vows?"

"Maybe," she murmured. "It was our own private ceremony, not in front of any witnesses anyway—"

"Except for the big guy upstairs," EJ said.

"True, but you know what I mean."

He frowned. "Samantha, it might not have been legal in the sense that we signed the pertinent documents, or had our union blessed by clergy, but in my eyes and in my heart we are married in all the ways that matter."

"Yes, we are," she agreed and looked up at him. "In my heart and my eyes, too, but I am not sure Chloe will see it that way. I want her to be happy for us, not judge us. Her coming out here is the first step. I just want her to get used to us, together, before I spring anymore on her. Do you understand?"

He nodded. "I do."

She leaned up and kissed him softly. "You don't _still_ doubt me, do you?"

"No, sweetheart, I don't. I know you wouldn't be here if you didn't love me. I just…I guess I just wish I could shout it from the rooftops – you're mine, and I'm yours and we love each other."

"We can do that, EJ. We have. Here in this very city. Everyone we've met knows we're in love and living together. No one knows we're related here. Only Chloe will know when she comes."

EJ nuzzled his nose against hers. "This is one of many reasons why we are so perfect for each other. When my feet start to leave the ground, you ground me."

She smiled and kissed him sweetly. "And then there are those times you take me to heaven."

He grinned. "What do you say I take you there now?"

She nodded eagerly. "Please."

They might not have all the things conventional couples had, but they had each other and for Samantha and EJ that was everything.


End file.
